Beyond the Epilogue
by Ara Grandouz
Summary: Post DH. takes place 2 years after the epilogue. The Weasleys, Potters and Longbottoms and many more wizarding families come to Hogwarts with surprises right ahead of them. most names of my OCs are familiar : R&R it gets better
1. Gryffindor pride

Hey! My very first fic! Reviews would be highly appreciated! Takes place 2 more years after the epilogue.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING because if I did I'd be sitting on a mountain of loot by now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – The Hogwarts Express

Waving to their parents goodbye, Lily and Hugo boarded the train dragging their trunks along with them.

"C'mon you two! You don't have forever you know!" said James smiling to them as he entered his compartment. His brown eyes beaming at the 2. He shook his hair making at as messy as ever.

_Just like dad _thought Lily, grabbing her owl aria's cage as she walked pass by several compartments. She saw Albus entering the compartment beside the ones James was in.

"I suppose we should go find our own compartment then.." said Hugo behind Lily. They walked for a bit having trouble looking for an empty compartment. Almost every compartment they passed was filled with students sharing stories of their summer but luckily Rose spotted them.

"Lils! Hugo! Where have you two been? We were looking for you, come and sit! You must be real hungry" said Rose gesturing to them to enter the compartment.

They entered the compartment relieved and saw a girl with long blond wavy hair and bright blue eyes who resembled her mother a lot, Laura Longbottom. She smiled at them. Seated beside her was their cousin Daniel Weasley, Son of Fleur and Bill. He smiled at the two first years with his dark blue eyes and light brown hair.

"Where were you two? I thought you were going to follow me in here.." said Albus.

"we didn't want to bother you all or anyth-" answered Hugo hastily.

"nonsense! Honestly Hugo, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" said Rosie rolling her eyes grabbing a few lickerish wands "want some?"

Lily smiled and took the seat next to Albus while Hugo went directly to the sweets. _So much like dad! A little too much really.. _thought Rose.

"Do you have any idea what house you'll be in?" asked Lauren ignoring the fact Hugo already started on her chocolate frogs.

"Oh, I'd love to be in Gryffindor like mum and dad! I just hope I have what it takes" said Lily who became more excited about going to Hogwarts than ever before.

"mm.. I s'pose Gryffindor, I haven't really given it enough thought" replied Hugo munching down a bag of bertie bott's.

"Hugo, you don't give ANYTHING MUCH thought!" said Rosie. Everybody laughed except Hugo who turned bright red.

"Lily, I'm pretty sure you'll be in Gryffindor but you look like Ravenclaw material like me and laurs!" said Daniel

"you're just saying that because YOU'RE in Ravenclaw!" said Albus with a smile.

"and you're just saying that because you're in Gryffindor" replied Daniel

"I didn't say that just because I'm in Gryffindor, I'm saying that because she's my sister" said Albus proudly.

They talked for a bit and laughed a lot until a boy with blond drawed back hair opened the compartment door.

"AL! you've got to see this! I swear it will knock your socks off!" said the blonde boy.

"What is it scorps?" replied Albus fast on his feet.

"It's James! He's hexed vince crabbe and laverna Thomas! He's bloody brilliant!" said Scorpius Malfoy laughing madly.

"WHAT?!" said Albus and Lily. A few seconds later everyone was outside their compartments. They heard boys screaming "you go potter!" "show em what you're made of!" and girls asking James if he would marry them. The Slytherins weren't happy about it but were too intimidated by James to say anything.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING!" shouted Albus shocked to see Thomas hanging by her ankle up in the air and Crabbe on the ground as stiff as a board.

"I was just teaching these Slytherin arses not to mess with the wrong people!" said James happily flipping laverna in the air. She was purple and looked as if she was about to puke. "Relax Albus, these two will be fine..probably"

"you could have called a prefect or someone who can-"

"Why rely on a PUH-REE-FECT to do the job when you can do it just fine... or even better than they could" said james smirking.

"What did they do to you anyways!?" asked Lily who was half shocked and half amused by what James was doing.

"Well Thomas said a bunch of dung about mum and dad, I couldn't let this continue on can i?"

"IT'S TRUE! Attention seeking hero, a traitor whose eyes are fixed on fame! While your dad was a second rate sidekick and mum's a know-it-all wannabe!" screamed Laverna Thomas pointing at Rosie and Hugo.

Rose, Albus, Hugo and Lily were now holding their wands pointing directly to Laverna.

"I though you'd see it my way!" said James.

"Malfoy I told you! you oughtta been sorted slytherin! With us who have the finest of blood! Whatever happened to your father's blood!? You ought to be ashamed! What a disgrace you turned out to be!" screamed Vince Crabbe.

"I don't care what YOU think, what MUM thinks, what GRANDAD thinks or what everyone else thinks because I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" shouted Malfoy who was furious and suddenly Vince's nose was bursting with blood.

"getoof! Move! Prefect here! Shove off!". It was Daniel's sister Ella, a 5th year Gryffindor prefect.

"what the hell is this all about!?" said Ella.

"they insulted mum and dad!" said Hugo

"Elle, it's true but luckily jam-" said Daniel but he was cut off.

"JAMES POTTER! What is the meaning of this?? I told you if this ever happened again you should go see me or some other pref-"

"I don't need your help or anybody else's! I just taught them a lesson or two-"

"you stubborn misbehaving.. ARGHH!!" before she continued she was bringing laverna and vince away. "sending a 3rd year's nose bleeding like mad?! How low could you go!!"

"It wasn't me! It was the malfoy boy!" said James defending himself.

"MALFOY, is this true?"

"yeah.. they were at it again with me being a disgrace to the family" said Scorpius looking down at his feet.

"Scorps, you aren't a disgrace, you know that, there's nothing wrong with being a Gryffindor.." said Rosie.

"it is when you come from a pure Slytherin family!"

"STILL DOESN'T GIVE YOU A RIGHT TO SEND SOMEBODY'S NOSE BLEEDING!"

"yeh yeh.. sorry bout that.." said scorpius sarcastically at the two.

Yeh yeh, Malfoy's a Gryffindor! Better watch out for a lot of new characters... the kid of him and her... Wife of la di da. I promise to get the names and characters clearer next time. :

R&R


	2. Disgraced Malfoy

Disclaimer: Still not the person sitting on a load of cash!

* * *

Chapter 2: Disgraced Malfoy

They all were in Albus's compartment. Daniel, Laura, Hugo, Rose, Al, Lily, Scorpius and James and his friends Lea Jordan and Sean Finnigan. They crowded in the compartment so some were standing up.

"I have to admit Malfoy, that was pretty good, you aren't so bad after all" said James

"Good? That's the best you can think of? That was marvelous!" said Lily

"If you want to get caught and get more in trouble than you're already in now" said Albus eyeing Scorpius and James.

"Pshh! That's mad, Al, who cares if some foul Slytherins bleed all over the train corridor?" said James

"I could name a few". He instantly remembered how angry his mum was when he was caught jinxing vince earlier that year. The thought of it made him shiver. He felt as if he was the conscience of James.

"yeh, yeh, yeh.. it's not only me, you were caught sneaking around AGAIN in the restricted section at the library, what was that all about? And the time you were poking through Dad's things? And the time you were trying to have a go with the Whomping Willow? Which reminds me, I don't think I've told mum about that yet..."

"Wha-How-did you know that?! I wa-was just testing if I was fast-"

"Albus, Albus, I KNOW where EVERYONE is" he said. His dad gave him the Marauder's Map and Albus was given the invisibility cloak while lily got the two way mirror.

"They got what they deserved" said Scorpius

"just try letting go of the blood part next time" said Rosie managing to laugh while saying it.

"yeh mam and dad still bitter bout bein in Gryffindor?" inquired Sean Finnigan.

"err.. only mum.. I s'pose dad doesn't make a big deal outta it.."

"Dad was a Gryffindor, and mommy was from Beuxbatons and I'm in Ravenclaw"

"C'mon Scorpius, You know it doesn't really matter" said Albus while Rosie nodded

"Easy for you to say, your whole family's been in Gryffindor and so are you and James" said Scorpius. Lily felt as if her blood stopped running.

"Well, The sorting hat reckoned I'd do well in Slytherin, I got the choice in the end... The hat believed you should be in Gryffindor for sure-"said James

"But it's not like I had a choice, That hat said that simply wanting to impress mother and father wasn't enough, I just didn't have it in me"

"but that's a good thing you know, that you don't have Slytherin in you.." said Laura all of a sudden. "erm, I think"

"I was a balance between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Hat said I was just like mother in so many different ways but I still don't understand what that meant" said Rosie

"I sure do. That means you've got a temper but instead of taking it out on dad you take it out on ME!" said Hugo

"I don't understand why you... lost it back there, Scorpius. I thought you were friends with them and some other Slytherin blokes?" said Lea Jordan.

"Me? Friends with those gits? HA. I met them only because of dad! Crabbe, Thomas, Flint and some other monstrous jerks would come over to the manor and chuck the fridge until it was bare! All they'd talk about is how better they were.. I preferred staying out of it, I'd rather spend time shopping with my mother for all I care"

"Percival Weasley wanted me to give you all these" said Sean handing over a book entitled "The second war" written by cho chang-davies and a bulky envelope. "go on then, open it!"

Lily got the envelope and opened it. It was filled with newspaper clippings, letters and photographs from her dad's time. She read one from her uncle Ronald writing about a girl named Cho her dad used to fancy which was very awkward indeed.

"Hey look it's mom! **THE VIKTOR KRUM, **The Diggory person and uncle Harry" said Daniel "and their dates?"

Rosie got the picture and read the caption underneath. "ahem Viktor Krum, Durmstrang and Hermione Granger, Hogwarts" she looked around for anyone who knew what she meant

"that's Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, THE GIRL DAD USED TO-" but James stopped noticing it was something people wouldn't normally want to talk about.

"Is this something I should know about?" said Albus who fully understood what James meant.

"Oooh! Look! It's the first time they saw the Quidditch World Cup! They were around 14?" said Hugo who was fortunate enough as all the Weasleys in current time to have watched all the Quidditch World Cup games.

"and mum's eyeing dad!" said Lily

"and mum's eyeing KRUM… strange.. Dad's eyeing Krum too!" said Rosie while everyone laughed "ooh, that didn't turn out right."

"it's uncle george and…" Daniel stopped "uncle fred" he looked at everyone who gave him an innocent smile.

"so they really were identical! Whoah! Uncle George's got another ear! You really couldn't tell them apart and by the looks of it he was cheering for Ireland!" said Hugo pointing out the obvious. Fred and George were adorned with Green..

"Speaking of Uncle Fred and George... Where's Greg and Ford?" said James. He was talking about Uncle George's and Aunt Katie's sons who were both 5th year Gryffindors.

"Probably selling stuff to first years" said Lea looking at Lily and Hugo "I heard they were earning loads with the muggle borns, you know the fascination gets to them. You do know they just nicked it from their store right?"

"obviously." Said James "so.. Lils and Hugo, I don't suppose you've made friends yet? That's the thing about your family... they're everywhere" he said looking at everyone who were all nodding and smiling in agreement.

"We better get ready then, I could see the castle already!" said Scorpius

The all went their separate ways except for Albus and James who were waiting for everyone to move out.

"Al, WHY were you messing with the Whomping Willow?"

"err, I was thinking of trying out seeker this year"

"I see"

Greg and Ford! Fred and George to Gred and Forge to Greg and Ford )) I had a real laugh after I thought of this. Cho ended up with Roger Davies.

More on Quidditch after they "settle" down. The school is flooded with Weasleys!

R&R


	3. Arrival of the Delacours

Chapter 3! I've decided to make like a family tree sort of thing eventually so that you guys don't get all frustrated about names... especially the Weasleys since they do breed like gnomes 

Disclaimer: J.K. is my HERO-ine. She's got the knuts, sickles and galleons.

Chapter 3: The Arrival of the Delacours

"Firs' 'ears Firs' 'ears!!" called out Hagrid "C'mon now! Don't be shy!! Firs' 'Ears!"

"Haggie!!" exclaimed Lily. She has gotten so used to calling him that ever since she was a little girl.

"Lily Willy!" said Hagrid "Oh, Hugo m'boy! You look… less round than I pictured you to be"

"Err... Thank you?" replied a flattered Hugo.

Lily and Hugo boarded the boats and all the first years stared at the magnificent castle that stood before them. It was just like what they had imagines, just like what their parents said it was, except better.

Lily looked up at the starry sky. _I wonder why dad left in such a hurry, I could tell mum was crying and she seldom cried I doubt it's because I'm leaving.._

"LILY!!" said Hugo as he shook Lily

"Wha- OH!"

"We're here! Can you believe it!!? We're finally in Hogwarts!!"

"oh yeah that marvel-"

"lils, Ain't you happy?"

"of course I am but I was just wonde-"

"c'mon!" called Hugo who was running up the staircase absolutely excited about the sorting.

"Welcome welcome!! Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sorting is bound to begin anytime soon now if you can please form two lines... yes... right… good" said Prof. Neville Longbottom.

_**Meanwhile in the great hall **_-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"James, I'm pretty.. nervous.. about.. lily" said Albus playing with his fork

"rubbish Al! I'm sure she'll be fine!" replied James

"She isn't the nervous type to begin with" said Rose confidently "Hugo is what I'm worried about"

"Hey scorpius, don't you have a cousin who's a first year?"

"Oh yah... _her…_" said Scorpius rolling his eyes. "Prissy Parkinson... probably another Slytherin like her pug faced arse of a brother Pete". He was referring to Slytherin Head boy Peter Parkinson who hates Scorpius and Scorpius felt the same way about him. Luckily Scorpius looked nothing like her mother but more like his father. He was quite handsome and had his usual smug expression.

"Has any of you seen Lawrence? Laura's younger brother?" inquired Rose

"Oh yah! Almost forgot about him... why wasn't he with Laura at the train?" asked Albus

"I heard them having a fit at the station, Laura was pissing him off with her rantings about him becoming Ravenlcaw. He ran off with his other friends I suppose" said Scorpius

"I saw them too!" said a voice from behind. They turned and saw this beautiful girl with light brown wavy hair smiling at them.

"Same here! Oh sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Gabriella, 4th year and this eez my sister Arabella, 3rd year. We're Marie, Ella & Daniel Weasley's cousins, Gabrielle Delacour's girls"

"Oh 'ello there, I believe we've met before" said James smiling at the two.

"you come from Beauxbatons??" asked Rosie

"yez, yez, we moved 'ere and mi mama decided we should go somewhere closer to home"

James knew that after the divorce of their parents they moved to London where Gabrielle works at Gringgots.

"you going to be sorted then?" inquired Albus.

"yes yes, I'm quite excited really" said Arabella

"Ah, so it seems" said James. "sit?"

"Charmed" said Gabriella sitting next to Rosie and Arabella next to Albus.

"Correct me if I'm wrong… Marie is Ravenclaw 6th year and Ella's the 5th year Gryffindor?" asked Scorpius

"Precisely" said Albus

"Now all PLEASE SETTLE DOWN! The sorting is about to begin!" said Headmistress Mcgonnagal

I know it's kinda short but I took the time to intro some people... gonna fill this chart eventually

GRYFFINDOR SLYTHERIN RAVENCLAW HUFFLEPUFF

7 PETE PARKINSON PERCIVAL WEASLEY

6 MARIE WEASLEY

5 GREG WEASLEY

FORD WEASLEY

ELLA WEASLEY

4 JAMES POTTER

LEA JORDAN

SEAN FINNIGAN

3 ALBUS POTTER VINCE CRABBE

ROSE WEASLEY LAVERNA THOMAS

SCORPIUS MALFOY

2 DANIEL WEASLEY

LAURA LONGBOTTOM

1

Tadaaaa! I'll post this up after the next chapter for sure... since it WILL be the sorting... this will finally be filled up!

R&R


	4. Defense against the professor

I just realized how bad the "chart" or what is now a "list" turned out so I promise to fix it. I tried to put as many familiar names as possible okay? BTW. I already have Quidditch teams set well for Gryffindor and Slytherin that is…

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be in school if I owned Harry Potter but no, still in school. Pity.

Chapter 4: Defense against the professor

"Edgecombe, Mariel" called Neville as a girl with braids sat on the stool. "RAVENCLAW!"

"Crabbe, Vera". A stout looking girl with a grin on her face sat on the stool. Valera, Vera and Vince's older sister looked at her from the Ravenclaw table blankly while Vera looked at her in disgust. Valera left the family after her 3rd year and lived with her squib uncle. "Just like the brother eh? SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Priscilla" A black haired pale girl sat on the stool confidently smirking "like your brother pete or dear cousin scorp-"

"Don't say that traitor's name" the great hall was silent and everyone looked at Malfoy who said "ooh. I'm cowering in my shoes!" he said shaking himself as if he were scared he laughed along with Albus who both shot Priscilla smug looks.

"oh then be SLYTHERIN!" said the hat

"longb-b-b-ott-ttom, laa-aw-rrence" said Neville who was shaking in excitement for his son.

"get a grip of yourself professor" said the sorting hat to Neville who placed him on top of lawrence head who was smiling at his father. "I see you've got quite a brave soul there? GRYFFINDOR!... Neville hugged his son so tight he could hardly breathe.

"Delacour, Gabriella… hmm... soft spoken but brave .. GRYFFINDOR!". The blonde girl headed back to sitting beside Lea Jordan.

"Delacour, Arabella… a knack for looking for adventure eh? GRYFFINDOR!". The light brown headed girl skipped back to sitting beside Rosie and Albus.

"Delacour, Isabella… I see you're the most active and outdoorsy… be GRYFFINDOR!" The brown haired girl sat beside Lawrence.

Other students were sorted 6 for Hufflepuff, 6 more for Ravenclaw, 6 more for Slytherin, 4 more for Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Hugo" called out Prof. Longbottom smiling at him. The red headed boy with freckles who resembled Ron sat on the stool.

"Ah… Another Weasley... 10 from your generation and 7 in the generation before you... better be GRYFFINDOR". The Gryffindors gave him a round of applause. James, Albus, Rose, Ford, Greg and also Charla, 6th year daughter of Charlie Weasley applauded loudly for him.

"last but not the least, Potter, Lily Arianna". The whole hall went silent then the whispering started. Lily wondered as she walked towards to wooden stool if her brothers went through the same thing. James being the first Potter to enter Hogwarts must have had it tough and probably so did Albus because he looked exactly like his father except he did not have the scar…

"Another Potter!! Hmm… James, your trouble making brother. Albus, the mischievous one and now you… born brave and loyal just like your parents, GRYFFINDOR!!"

The whole hall erupted in applause. She sat beside Hugo and smiled at her relatives. James nudged Albus.

"I told you so…"

"Splendid!" Professor McGonaggal, now the headmistress stood. "Before we begin the feast, You are all aware Prof. Bradelwinth has now retired from the Defense against the dark arts position and until this point in time we are looking for a professor to take his place but luckily we were able to find you all a temporary teacher who will be staying with us for a month or so. It's a true pleasure to have him back here knowing that with his position at the ministry, Time to spare is hard to find. Please give a warm welcome to HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

With that being said the whole great hall was cheering and applauding so loud you couldn't hear yourself think anymore. Harry Potter wearing black robes which appeared to be shining walked down the center of the great hall towards the High Table holding his broomstick.

The world felt as in it were shaking with this unexpected surprise except for James, Albus and Lily whose worlds froze.

Harry stood in the middle and spoke. Everyone paid close attention except the three who seemed to be… distracted in their thoughts.

_**There goes the end of your sneaking and troublemaking, you're doomed!!!**_ thought James staring blankly at his plate while being shaken by Sean.

_**He's invaded my territory… sorta. Where I am me not Harry Potter's son but ALBUS, just plain albus.**_.was circling his head while he had his head on the table and didn't mind anyone else no matter how hard Rosie shook him.

_**The day I become free, old enough, after waiting so long for a shot on independence being the youngest in the whole family, Dad follows me to school!!!!!!! **_Lily thought her hand on her chin her eyes closed.

After Harry's speech he looked over to the Gryffindor table frightened about how his children would feel. He didn't tell them about wanting to be the defense against the dark arts professor. He didn't tell anyone except Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Who all told him to tell them rather than they find out on their own. Harry couldn't get the courage to tell his children… He really wanted the job and Prof. Mcgonnagal almost fainted upon knowing he showed interest on the job offer. Everyday he'd plan how to tell them but he just couldn't.

He spotted Lily scratching her head, confused, Albus, Silently hitting his head on the table and James who was muttering to himself. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, Obviously.

7th year:

Gryffindor:

Slytherin: Pete Parkinson

Ravenclaw: Percival Weasley

Hufflepuff:

-------------------------------

6th year:

Gryffindor: Charla Weasley

Slytherin:

Ravenclaw: Marie Weasley

Hufflepuff:

------------------------------

5th year:

Gryffindor: Greg Weasley. Ford Weasley. Ella Weasley.

Slytherin:

Ravenclaw: Valera Crabbe.

Hufflepuff:

----------------------------

4th year:

Gryffindor: James Sirius Potter. Lea Jordan. Sean Finnigan. Gabriella Delacour.

Slytherin:

Ravenclaw:

Hufflepuff:

---------------------------

3rd year:

Gryffindor: Albus Severus Potter. Rose Weasley. Scorpius Malfoy. Arabella Delacour.

Slytherin: Vince Crabbe. Laverna Thomas.

Ravenclaw:

Hufflepuff:

------------------------

2nd year:

Gryffindor:

Slytherin:

Ravenclaw: Daniel Weasley. Laura Longbottom.

Hufflepuff:

-----------------------

1st year:

Gryffindor: Lily Arianna Potter. Hugo Weasley. Lawrence Longbottom. Isabella

Delacour. (--)(--)(--)(--)

Slytherin: Prissy Parkinson. Vera Crabbe. (--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)

Ravenclaw: Mariel Edgecombe. (--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)

Hufflepuff: (--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)

Sorry it took me forever! I'm... hatching new ideas!


	5. Why and Which

Harry's presence won't last too long so there, there. : I feel like giving Neville more value but… there are complications to that! Haha! So here you go, Chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Why and Which

* * *

"Hey Harry! Or should I say Prof. Potter!" said Neville trying to catch up with Harry who was making his way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey there, Neville!" said Harry looking back at Neville Longbottom. He looked just like he did when they were in school except he was only older.

"You look… frightened..." said Neville who was studying Harry's reactions.

"Err… Well… I didn't really TELL my children what I was planning to do and I don't think they'll go easy on me for it…" replied Harry who was staring out at the staircase filled with Gryffindor students waiting for Oliver Wood II, the head boy to get through followed by Charla Weasley, the head girl who happens to be fancied by Oliver. The Gryffindor prefects, Ella Weasley and Jacob Browning also followed them up. "password?" asked the Fat lady. "pensieve"

"I think you better get up there, Harry. I never really was the Head of House person… Not good with dealing with a whole bunch of kids! Ha-ha!"

"Wish me luck". Harry walked up the staircase and entered the portrait. Oliver just finished explaining where to go and what to do so some of them had already gone up to their dormitories.

* * *

"OH, Mr. Harry Potter I mean, Professor Potter!" exclaimed Wood.

"Err… yah…" replied Harry. James, Albus and Lily were all waiting for him in the center of the common room. James with his hands on his waists, Albus with his arms crossed, Lily with her hands together.

"Congratulations Lily on making Gryffindor!" said Harry pretending as if he doesn't know what was going on. He knew he was too obvious but he felt he had no choice.

"Potter... or should I say Potters" said Prof. McGonaggal entering the common room with a smile on her face. "I see you have some explaining to do, I couldn't say I didn't warn you-"

"Yes, Professor, I agree he HAS some explaining to do" answered James, not taking his eyes of his father.

"We'll start then..." said Albus making his rounds around Harry. "Why didn't you TELL us you were taking the job no wait, why didn't you tell us you were offered the job??!"

"I was planning to tell you all… eventually but well I couldn't... I'm sorry okay? I didn't know how to tell you-"

"What the hell is mum doing alone NOW?" said Lily

"She isn't alone Lily Arianna, watch the language" Harry replied which in result made Lily purse he lips. "She's with the Holyhead Harpies… She's playing for them for a while, she was planning to do it soon since you're all at school"

"and what about your job at the ministry?" asked James

"what about it?"

"You're off here, teaching when you're suppose to be somewhere hunting someone down" said Albus

"When you put it that way, it makes staying here look better" he replied with a stern look. "Look you three, It doesn't mean I have to be on duty all the time, Minister Shacklebolt was certainly more supportive of my choice at the moment than you three. I'll be there when they need me, but right now, they don't"

"Fine fine, there's ONE last thing we have to do" said James. He looked at Albus and he nodded back.

"INCARCEROUS!" Albus said. Harry didn't expect it coming and after he blinked he was tied up on an armchair.

"WHAT THE F-"

"Oh my goodness!" said Prof.McGonaggal "I think you're going a little too far there-"

"Do not worry. We won't kill him... or hurt him.. I think" said James. Harry shot him a disapproving look

"Wait till your mothe-"

"No Mr. Harry Potter. YOU wait till your wife finds out" said James

"You have some explaining to do" said Albus. He looked at James.

He tapped three fluffy pillows and turned them into handkerchiefs.

"Lily, it's time."

"ACCIO BROOMSTICK OF HARRY JAMES POTTER!" screamed Lily. Harry's face went white in horror. In 5 seconds, A broomstick like no other appeared before the three. Harry tried to explain but he couldn't.

"Explain yourself" said Lily. Each child took a hanky; they didn't feel holding the broomstick was right.

"Firecannon" said James is disgust.

"Do you know how many of these have been made??? ONLY 3! One went missing after a dispute between two French families and the other belongs in a museum! Wait till mum-"

"I beg you. Please don't." begged Harry. Harry knew how much Ginny got pissed when he bought the Emberspin, A broomstick used by those participating in the Quidditch World Cup. In order to purchase that, one must prove they're worthy of it. Ginny rode the Emberthrow, another good broomstick under Emberspin. _**I'm the one playing QUIDDITCH for a living, POTTER and you go off buying a BROOMSTICK without telling ME how could you----- **_

"I saw the broomstick in the Daily Prophet; I went through a LOT of trouble to get that. I felt guilty about it taking it so... ACCIO BROOMS!" called Harry, his face waiting for forgiveness. Only moments later did 4 wonderfully made broomsticks appeared before them.

"James. Please take care of this… I know you've been hiding it but I saw the tip of your Stratus500 was chopped off…"

James stood in shock and look like he was about to cry. He took the broomstick which to him was shining in triumph and read the golden letters on the tip of the broom, _**Flameshot **_a note was tied to the broom that read _**Flameshot **__– __**Accuracy at its best**_

"Albus. James, told me of your intentions to join the Quidditch team so... here you go"

Albus was shaking as he walked towards the broom. He always had the hand me down brooms of James, not that he was complaining they were in ALMOST mint condition. He held the broom which felt as if he became victorious of some sort. _**Flareshot **_read the tip of the broom and the note tied to it said _**Flareshot – Speed beyond compared.**_

"Lily. First years, I know, aren't allowed to have any actual brooms in school so I'll be sending this home but here.."

Lily hugged her dad and jumped in joy as she got her **Stardust**. It was a good starter's broom and she knows it.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Scorpius!"

Scorpius froze and walked stiffly towards Harry.

"I was with Draco when I bought these, bumped into him... he wanted me to give you this…"

Scorpius who was still speechless got the broom. He simply stared at it and stared. He didn't know what to say. **Flazeshot **_**–**_ _**Unmistakably perfect defense.**_

"It came with the letter by the way.."

"Mr. Har- Mr. Pot- Prof. Har- Prof. Potter thank you..." he said still wide eyed in shock.

* * *

"I think that was the better way of telling them, buying them all the latest broomsticks in replacement of your elegant one, charming Potter, charming" said Prof. McGonaggal

"Let's say I felt guilty..." said Harry proud of himself. He and Prof. McGonaggal went up to the headmistress office so that he could have a talk with Albus Dumbledore… or something like that.

"I have to say Potter, You and Ms. Weasl- Erm... Ginny have some extremely talented kids... What 4th year does non-verbal transfiguration spells? We learned that at 6th year. What 3rd year does defensive spells that binds those of all ages? Your father mastered that spell at 5th or 6th year! What 1st year does the summoning charm… she hasn't even taken classes yet! If I remember properly, it took you forever to master that spell in time for the Tri-wizard tournament!"

"It gets quite boring for them at home; I suppose they go off reading... and reading... and doing more reading. They did the pretty basic spells before they turned 11… you know. The whole banning of underage wizardry which I myself know a lot about" he said grinning.

* * *

Oliver Wood II was drowning James in his "plans" for Quidditch Cup domination and James was very enthusiastic about it. A lot of the students went up already for bed. Albus left the common room without anyone noticing.

"Hey Scorpius!" said Rose smiling at Scorpius. He was sitting at the corner reading the letter from his father. His dad was saying... surprisingly... Sorry. He harbored no ill feelings for his father, he understood what it must have been like for him but he despised his mother.

"Oh... hi…"

"Is everything alright?" inquired Rose as she took the parchment from Scorpius.

"Everything is fine… I suppose... I got a new broom!" he replied semi-sarcastically.

"Yah, you did… I could see that." She said smiling at him.

"So did the rest of the Gryffindor house!"

"Well, Yes!" she said pretending to clap "If this is still about your mother well-" she stopped after seeing the look in his eyes. She took his hand and held it tightly. "We're here for you… Always"

He smiled back. Rose was one of his best friends and he held her hand a couple of times before but it never felt as strange at it did now…

* * *

James hurried up after Oliver except he stopped in the middle of the stairs. He heard a thrashing sound though from the common room is was only faint. He knew it was the Whomping Willow except a bit more violent. He knew what was going on… Albus was testing out his skills except this time, with a faster broom.

"That blithering idiot…" muttered James.

* * *

DONE! It feels… longer than usual. Anyways, I got some scorpiusxrose in there! Haha! Sorry if the perspective of the events change a lot… QUIDDITCH! Woot woot[iloveoliverwood! 


	6. Reminiscing and Teaching

I decided to postpone Quidditch first. Teddy time.

Chapter 6: Reminiscing and Teaching

* * *

Harry woke up early even if he didn't feel like it. It was the day of his first ever defense against the dark arts class and it was the day he was going to move to Hogwarts… temporarily. He missed Ginny terribly but he was used to the distance between them. When Teddy was 2, Andromeda Tonks died. Harry was only 20, only just became an auror while Ginny was off around the world with the Holyhead Harpies. She didn't reply to any of his letters which meant she was going through rigorous training. Harry didn't know anything about parenting... AT ALL, he was terribly frightened; imagine having to raise a kid, alone.

"Harry?" inquired Mrs.Weasley. "Kingsley and Narcissa are here, they've come with the boy… Kingsley is waiting at the study"

Harry stood up stiffly thinking about how he was supposed raise his godson. He wanted Teddy to have a happy childhood unlike his. He wanted so much for the boy, He was happy that despite the war that went on, he had parents to love him dearly but just like Harry Potter's parents, they died fighting for what was right.

"Sit, Harry" said Kingsley. "I see that you were the only one entrusted by Remus and Nymphadora with their child, aside from Andromeda of course. Raising a child is a very big responsibility and if ever you need help, Mrs. Weasley wants you to know that she's here for you, okay? Harry, How old are you again?"

"Only 20, sir"

"Don't sir me, boy! KINGSLEY, got that?"

"Yes… Kingsley"

"I brought Narcissa along because I thought… she had the custody over Teddy but turns out it was you"

Kingsley Shacklebolt observed each of Harry's movements. Harry was nervous, frightened and terrified about being.. a father but a part of him was happy and excited.

"Well then, I think we've talked enough, Follow me"

He stood abruptly and followed Minister Shacklebolt into the kitchen where a pale Naricissa Malfoy stood to shake Harry's hand, and she did.

"I know me and my sister, don't get along" said Narcissa not looking Harry strait in the eyes "but she's still my sister and this is her grandson". She handed Teddy to Harry wrapped in a blanket smiling up at him. He had most of Lupin's features but definitely Tonk's personality and hair... oh the aqua hair. "Here's his things, please… take care of him"

"I will" Harry replied not looking up at Narcissa but staring at the little boy cuddled in his arms "I surely will"

* * *

"G'morning" said Albus looking under the weather

"Good morning you'self" said James looking at Albus suspiciously. "Oliver Wood woke up and dragged me out to see how the broom works out and you were?"

"He was hiding from Wood due to exhaustion perhaps?" said Scorpius eyeing Albus with a smirk.

"Shove off, Malfoy" said Albus rolling his eyes.

"WHAT the BLOODY HELL happened to YOU?" asked Hugo shocked by what he saw. Al's arms were covered with what looked like cuts, bruises and scratches.

"SHI-"said Albus rolling his sleeves down

"Merlin's pants! What happened???!?!" said Lily shocked and outraged.

Before Albus could leave, Rose struggled to pull his robes off and she succeeded.

"I uh—"

"you wot?" said James with one eyebrow up

".. had an accident..."

"How could you have had an accident in your dormitory?"

_HE KNOWS. JAMES BLOODY KNOWS!_ "uhm… Hagrid's care for magical creature book… I forgot to stroke the spine and it went all ballist-"

"Why didn't I hear it then????" asked a baffled Scorpius who Albus shared the dormitory room with.

"You were all asleep at that time…"

"But why didn't I wake up? I shoulda been up judging by the look of your scars"

"Really Albus, they would have gotten up by the looks of it. Do you really think they could have slept through THAT?" said James disbelievingly

"I suppose so… You know what; I'm not really hungry… I have to go… get my stuff for first period" said Albus standing up holding a bagel. He walked on not looking anyone strait in the eyes. James caught up with him.

"Albus, Albus… You know you aren't a very good liar" said James right behind him. Albus looked back at him and grinned.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome to first year Charms! I am Professor Flitwick and I am looking forward to a retirement soon but for the meantime, I am your Charms professor!" said their 3 foot tall professor standing on a stack of books with a cane.

Throughout the lesson, Lily and Hugo were quite inattentive and though brilliant as they are, they still inherited their parents' knack for trouble and the like.

"Now lets all try it! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

Hugo mastered it on his second try and Lily was making hers spin around and around. Prof. Flitwick applauded impressed by the two.

* * *

"G'mornin! 'ere 'ere.. c'mon step up now! Another year of care for magical creatures, your fourth if me recall! We be dealin' with snakes today! then we can go study them harder ones. We better get started! Now find a pair!" said Hagrid excitedly

James stood there in the middle, not moving. Every now and then teachers would ask for them to pair up and he was ALWAYS with Fred Weasley. ALWAYS, but Fred was STILL stuck at home or at St.Mungos sick with scrofungulus. James was never the type of person who was emotional, If he felt something bothering him he wouldn't let other know about it. He looked down and wished he didn't feel so... alone.

"James! Where's Fred??" asked Hagrid

"Still sick I suppose" answered James

"We can't have you doing a pair's work alone now, eh? Why don't you join Ms. Taylor over there" said Hagrid pointing to the corner of the room

James turned and saw Harriett Taylor smiling at him with her auburn hair cascading down her shoulders. She had fancied James since last year. Everyone says it was as if they were made for each other. James was always the center of attention and Harriet was always somebody to talk about among all girls. James never really thought about her even if it seems like all his other guy friends were all over her. Harriet was pretty close to James but never did it occur to James that she was somebody special to him aside from being his close friend. Beside Harriet was Gabriella Delacour though not as pretty as Harriet when it comes to her striking features but there was something about Gabriella that brought interest to him.

"Sorry Professor Hagrid but it looks to me that Harriet already has a partner" said Rachel Clarke, Harriet's... enemy. James knew the two bickered over him. Rachel has dark wavy hair with striking black eyes. If Harriet had all the Gryffindor boys, Rachel had all the Slytherin ones.

Harriet hissed at Rachel and James could barely contain his laughter and he saw Gabriella could barely contain hers either.

"You know what Professor, I think I could handle it alone…" said James. Hagrid was completely speechless when it comes to these types of situations so he simply nodded.

"I'll be releasin' one of em snakes, now you all take down notes ya understand?" said Hagrid opening the crate. Out from the crate was a large green snake slithering on the grounds of the forbidden forest. Suddenly, the snake began to lose its self control several backed away. The snake slithered left to right but sensed something. He went after the girl slithering faster and faster he spotted her backing away and just about when he was going to strike, James stood in front of the girl protecting her.

The whole class watched in horror as Gabriella cried unable to hide her fear cried while James stood defending her. James unconsciously started talking to the snake, after year and years he, Albus and lily hid the secret that they spoke parseltongue, they kept it from everyone including Harry…

* * *

Oh James.  sorry if this chapter bored you to death… 


	7. Who are you?

Too-dee-doo-dee-lee-doo

* * *

Chapter 7: Who are you?

The snake replicated itself 5 times and became twice as large. James quickly drew his wand out still speaking to the snakes telling them to stop or else. They didn't care, something about Gabriella attracted them. Just when they were inches away from attacking them, James sent them all flying across the forbidden forest.

"Tha's 'nuff for today. Read yeh books. GO ON! Move!" said Hagrid. The Gryffindors and Slytherins scurried away still in panic.

James turned around and saw Gabriella sobbing her heart out covering her face with her hands. He hugged her tightly telling her everything was going to be alright.

"It's… the... vee-veela th-thing… being one at-t-tracts crea-t-tures. I'm so-sorry f-for put-putting you in d-danger" she said stuttering. "Th-thank y-you so much… I d-don't kn-know wh-what'd happen if you w-weren't th-there"

"There there" James said stroking her hair "This sort of thing happens to me all the time, after some time you kinda get used to it" he said smirking

"YOU WERE ALMOST KILLED BY THOSE SNAKES AND YOU DON'T REALLY GIVE DA-"

"calm down sheesh" he said with a comforting smile for the girl whose eyes were puffy and red from crying. "I have the tendency to attract trouble, chaos and madness… makes life interesting"

She rolled eyes managing to smile and he smiled back and they started laughing.

"ahem…" said Hagrid looking at the two

"oh" said James just noticing how awkward the situation he's in was, His arms were still around Gabriella and her head was bowed on his shoulder. She was so close to him he knew she was exactly 2 inches shorter than he and that her hair smelled like strawberries. He quickly let go and Gabriella blushed.

"Ms.Delacour yeh free to go, James, We need to talk" said Hagrid with a stern look

She looked up, smiled and mouthed a thank you and ran off. James was left watching her go up the stairs with her blond wavy hair swishing left to right.

"I think I know why…."

"You're a parselmouth. You know that's not normal… even for wizards…. Even for most dark wizards. You shoulda told yeh dad, it ain't something you keep for you'self you know"

"And risk being more different than others? We're strange enough as it is!"

"This is SAFETY we talkin' 'bout 'ere. What if some dark wizard is about to hunt yeh down? You don' belong to an av'rage wizard family if yeh haven't noticed"

"Maybe moldy voldy left some abnormality when he tried to kill dad" said James bitterly "Then mum gave birth to freaks. We didn't feel… good about telling-"

"We? You mean Albus and Lily??" said Hagrid astonished

"Yeh, they're freaks too"

"You aren't a freak James, look at your father! He's marvelous man and he's been a wot yeh call a "freak" all his life"

"He's not a freak who talks to damn animals!"

"But… he is"

* * *

"Welcome to Defense against the dark arts year 3! I'm Prof. Potter and I am your temporary teacher until Christmastime. I believe you have done your reading over the summer on boggarts so why don't we give it a shot then?" said Harry to his wide eyed students.

The classroom was similar to the way Remus Lupin arranged it except now, with far more better equipment. He discussed the lesson with so much enthusiasm. His students enjoyed the lesson but were to intimidated by him to speak out loud, after all, he was Harry Potter, the boy, now the man, who lived.

"Form a semi circle and we'll start with the left side!" said Harry and the Gryffindors and Slytherins quickly followed.

Student after student appeared snakes, rats, spiders, vampires, werewolves and other fears of each one. Rosie just finished seeing her mother telling her she failed everything.

"Mr.Malfoy! Off you go!"

Scorpius Malfoy stood before the boggart and it turned to his father, mother and several generations of Malfoys looking at him disappointedly and laughing at him.

Scorpius' greatest fear was being hated for being a Gryffindor, being a disgrace, being who he wanted to be.

"RIDDIKULUS!"

The whole Malfoy clan suddenly appeared wearing the Gryffindor uniform which made Scorpius laugh to hysterics.

"You know what mate, it's not that funny" said Albus looking at Malfoy with one eyebrow up.

"To me, it surely is" said Scorpius

"Okay then…" said Harry who also found Lucius and Draco in the Gryffindor uniform funny. "Potter, you're up"

Albus excitedly stood in the middle awaiting for the Malfoys to transform into his greatest fear. Suddenly, There was a dark layer of mist surrounding the classroom. Harry held his wand just in case. Out from the shadows appeared Voldemort dressed in black.

Harry made a run for it, to stop it. The whole class stepped back watching the horror unfold before them. Harry was inches away when he felt a burning in his forehead, HIS SCAR. He dropped his wand and fell on the floor clutching his scar. He never felt so much pain for 19 years. When he was young, he had gotten accustomed to the searing pain of his scar but after living so many years, finally in peace it's as if all the pain in his life was coming back to him. He saw everything, the death of his parents, death of Cedric, death of Sirius, death of so many people close to him. He saw Ginny at the chamber, the hundred dementors, and the second war. All of the horrible moments of his life flashed before his very eyes. There was pain, so much pain.

Harry was screaming thrashing on the ground. Albus could hear everything, his father's plea to stop the boggart but no, he did not. He wasn't aware of how much pain it cause Harry, All he was aware of was the desire to know more…

"Well well, Albus Severus Potter" said the hoarse voice of Voldemort gliding around him. "Your father may have escaped death but it's not over, it will NEVER be over"

"You're lying" he muttered softly no one could hear

"Prove it" said Voldemort with a sinister smile on his face "Who are you to say when it's over or not? Who are you to say your mum and dad wouldn't DIE! That your siblings wouldn't die? Who are you to say the misery in your lives have ended… what if it's just beginning!? You know NOTHING of what is in store for you in the future, you know nothing of the past…"

"RIDDIKULUS!!" Albus said with so much power it vanished into the cupboard immediately.

Albus looked around and saw his classmates fear stricken and in shambles. He looked down and saw his father with his eyes half opened muttering lying helplessly on the ground, he panicked.

"Dad I- Sorr- Wha-"

"You may all leave now" said Harry with so much difficulty but no one dared to move a muscle

"Dad I didn't mean to-"

"I SAID NOW!" screamed Harry, angry.

After hearing Harry's booming voice. The crowd still in fear dispersed. Albus saw Rosie with tears rolling down her cheeks and Scorpius holding her hand. Albus knelt down beside his father who lay on the floor eyes closed no longer angry but still in pain.

"Dad" said Albus crying. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"I know you didn't" said Harry getting up and placing his glasses back to its rightful place. "What made me think really" said Harry looking Albus strait in the eye where he could see his own reflection "was why in the world you would fear… Voldemort?"

Albus looked down and a tear fell on his lap.

"Albus…" said Harry his other hand still on his forehead "The fear of the unknown only increases the fear of the thing itself"

Albus contemplated on what his father had just mentioned. He just sat there crying his head bowed down while Harry just stared at him. Harry knew he was supposed to comfort Albus but a part of him held him back.

"Albus, WHY? Why would you fear him?" said Harry puzzled "you know what I think, I think you should forget about him, forget everything you know of the terror he's caused and just focus on who you are now" said Harry. Albus noticed the bitterness in his tone. "You really should forget about this! To think you'd know better, I have always told you when you were younger that finding out about this won't do you any good...it's all rubbish and you know that! So why do you bother FINDING OUT!?"

"Why don't you tell us ANYTHING?" said Albus looking up to his father "you NEVER tell us about who YOU are or who YOU were? To think that we live with you, thinking of you only as our father while as it turns out, the whole wizarding community thinks you're a HERO! Imagine what it was like for James! He said everyone stared at him and treated him differently and he could understand why! He didn't tell you all because he didn't want to upset you! Do you know what he had to go through on his first year! That it took people AGES to understand he was just like everybody else?! You NEVER bother to tell us what you've done in your life, we hear it all from other people but never from you, and you're our dad" said Albus with his green eyes welling with tears.

"Albus" said Harry hugging his son but he didn't hug back. "I just… wanted you all to grow up like normal magical children… I don't want you to think about how bad my life was and what had to go through. I thought that by not telling you about would give you the childhood I wanted but never had"

"You should have known that we would have NEVER grown up like everybody else and that whatever you do, we'll still be different. You honestly think that it's better for us not to know and live our lives wondering?"

"If it keeps you away from the bitter truth and my misery YES it is, in fact, better" said Harry raising his voice

"Well you're WRONG! You think its better that we hear all these stories about you and all you have accomplished from others? The story changes EVERY time! We don't know who to believe and judging from what we've heard of, WE DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU. If you don't bother telling us anything then WHO ARE YOU!" said Albus angrily as he stood up grabbed his things and stormed out the room.

Those waiting outside the room who heard the overheard everything that was happening fell silent and moved away. Scorpius was about to run in order to catch with Albus who was still crying his heart out was stopped by Rosie. Harry, who sat helplessly on the ground, felt a tear drop on his lap.

* * *

Ah. The wizard angst. God what freaks these Potters are, that's why I love them so. 


	8. Adolescent Potters

I must speed things up! 8 chapters and it's only been a very few days of school. Yikes. So everybody meet….

* * *

Chapter 8: Adolescent Potters

It's been a week since the Potters' encounter and even Lily sided with the two boys. She knew that they were both right. The Potter siblings chose not to talk about it and wrote nothing of it to their mother. Harry spent day and night thinking of his children. He never had the same problem with Teddy who he believes gave him his fantastic fathering skills but even he couldn't control angst. He wondered if he was ever like that [flashback of his 5th year yes, he was.

James was sitting in the common room gazing at the fire. His hazel eyes were fiery as he ruffled his dark dark chocolate brown hair often mistaken for black but seen with the light of the fire before him. Albus sat next to him with his luminous green eyes that shined like emeralds and his pitch black hair. The two haven't been talking much to others; they always seemed to be drowning in their thoughts. Across the common room sat Sean, Harriet, Ella, Gabbie, Scorpius, Rose, Ara, Hugo and Lily who had the invisibility cloak next to her. She nicked it from Albus' trunk earlier that day hoping to talk some sense into her brothers.

"Have you gone blind from staring at him yet?" asked Sean looking at Harriet who was indeed staring at James intently. She was twirling her auburn hair with her grey eyes set on James.

"Shut up, Finnigan" said Harriet blushing

"How long have they been like this, Scorpius? It's terrifying!" said Arabella

"They've been like this for a week now I doubt they'd ever let it go" answered Rose putting down the book she was reading

"Oh" said Arabella blankly without any emotion at all

Ella looked at her with one eyebrow raised. Arabella looked back at Ella the same way. Ella just shrugged it off.

"Harriet… You and James are what exactly?" asked Charla grinning

"You know… friends… best of friends… aside from Fred of course but yes…"

"Just friends?" asked Charla her grin growing wider

"Yes… for now" said Harriet smugly "I just don't know how I'm suppose to get it in his brain yet"

"Good luck with that!" said Charla "I just realized James only started to notice girls going after him, Stupid boy! Hmm" Charla stared at the two boys sitting at the couch staring blankly into the fire. "He seems like the troublemaking I didn't do anything boy… he likes the attention and he's living up to it… come to think of it, he's exactly like you, Harriet"

"I know" said Harriet "but I doubt he does… I think… we'd be absolutely perfect"

"Don't be SO sure dear, what if you're too much alike?" said Ella

Harriet shrugged and went back to staring at him. Sean mouthed, _PATHETIC_. Oliver Wood and Olivia Wood, his second year sister, walked over to the group.

"Hullo" said Oliver stiffly

The group smiled and nodded back. Oliver looked… stupidly daft. He looked stiff, shocked, frightened and stressed.

"Charla" he said looking at the red headed girl "I have liked you for 4 years of my life now. I have been watching you from a far and I know if I would still hold back my feelings, it would be too late and I can't bear to lose you so…it's now or never… Charla Weasley, I'm unmistakably irrevocably madly in love with you"

The boys laughed at how pathetic Oliver sounded and how he looked while saying it. The girls stared at him dreamily and pondered over the way he said it... he looked as if he was willing to move mountains and conquer oceans for her. He held out his hand and smiled at Charla. She was blushing madly red, took his hand, and left with him.

"Hi, I'm Olivia" said the very pretty girl with sea blue eyes and wavy mahogany hair "Is it okay if I stay here for a while? I really wanted to see how my brother would screw up asking Charla Weasley out. He's been madly in love with her for 4 years now but since Charles Weasley was his best mate, He couldn't find the guts to tell her. Ever since Charles left last year to enter Puddlemere United as their seeker at the age of 16, my brother has been planning for this day for ages. Doesn't he look stupid?" said Olivia laughing.

"No, not really" said Lily shyly

"Heavens, No" said Ella dreamily

"I wouldn't dare think that... ever" said Gabriella sheepishly

"Of course not" said Rose the same way Ella and Gabbie did

"Look at you four. That's what I call pathetic" said Scorpius sniggering

"Don't you think it's you who's pathetic? Face it, we all know who you'd end up with ever since you were… 12? It's whether you haven't noticed or you're too pathetic enough to make your move before anybody else does" said Ella feeling she just smarted her way to the top. Everyone fell silent and laughed. Scorpius pretended he had no idea on what she just said but he had the whole idea strait in his mind.

"Can't you lot just cut it out?" snapped Arabella "Scorpius, are you okay because if you want I could always accompany-"

"I'm FINE" snapped Scorpius "Why would you think I wasn't?"

Everyone stared at Ara who merely shrugged. It felt like a huge boulder just hit her.

"Malfoy, I've been needing to ask you, out of curiosity of course" said Harriet "I don't suppose Al notices girls…?"

"That brick? Notice girls? Merlin NO! he's hopeless I mean if I brought the topic up, he'd always be thinking of something else or would bring something else up and it's not because he means too do so but he's completely innocent…"

"What a kid" said Harriet smiling

"He's just like James… only worse" said Ella smiling "If the problem of James is talking to girls, his would be noticing that there is in fact, a difference between guys and girls"

"Well that explains a lot! Hey rose, lets go hang topsy turvy under a tree! Hey rose, lets hang James' boxers up on the post Hey rose, I'm going to go jump of the roof, wanna come?" said Rose imitating Albus

"If James is the troublemaker who likes being known for what he's done, Albus is the mysterious and secretive one" said Ella

"I swear. If you only knew! He'd come home with all sorts of things stuck to what he was wearing, a whole bunch of injuries, twigs in his hair and he'd be totally messed up" said Lily

"What's it like living with the two? I've always wanted a brother but my family is just too fcked up for that" said Scorpius smiling. Everybody simply stared at him in disbelief

"It's wonderful!" said Lily laughing "They get into all sorts of messes and mom goes ballistic then scolds them while I'm watching them pretend to feel guilty when they don't. After mom's talks with the two dad would-" she stopped and looked down "dad would usually be the one to tell them everything was alright" she said sighing

She stood up and wore the invisibility cloak which she pretended was only temporary, a product from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in order to protect another secret the Potters kept.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Hugo

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going in!" she snickered "Cmon, it's better than hearing you talk about my brothers growing up, trust me, I'd rather be screamed at to death" said Lily

She slowly walked into what Hugo called "danger zone" and sat in the middle of the couch. To her left was an angry James to her right was a miserable Al.

"whatchoowantlilygetoffwe'rebusy" muttered James

"I want… to sit…" said Lily

"Liilllyy… He saaaid… getooff…" said Al sulking

"And I say no? Got that?" said Lily nestling herself comfortably in the couch. It was only a few seconds later till James… exploded.

"I-DON'T-KNOW-WHY-HE-CAN'T-TELL-US-ANYTHING-IN-THE-GOD-DAMN-WORLD. I-THOUGHT-HE-WAS-OUR-DAD! HECAN'TKEEPHIDINGTHINGSFROMUSALLOURLIVES!"

"James… why don't WE go talk to him? I mean it's been a chaotic week, he's been trying to talk to you both…" said Lily

"Then he's got to try harder that" said Al grumpily

They ranted about how bitterly unfair their lives have been while the group on the other side was staring at them.

"I bet you all a galleon they'll go on for 30 more minutes?" said Sean

"Make it an hour!" said Scorpius

"boys" muttered Rose.

It was only after a little while before Harry entered the common room. He looked confused as if his mind was somewhere other than where he was now.

"GRYFFINDOR! To the common room please!" called out Harry looking dazed. What made his condition worse was when his three children seated in a row turned their heads back to look at him. Dark brown hair and Hazel eyes, Black hair and green eyes, Auburn hair and amber eyes staring at him… blazing. Now he felt like jumping of a cliff.

"Potter! Goodness! He was brought to the leaky cauldron by Knight bus… He didn't have any money on him but he rode for free… Fred Weasley saw the boy standing up front and George alerted us all immediately! I'm afraid he's muggle born and has absolutely no idea what's happening! I'll have to check where he's come from! We can't just let any child enter but he's a wizard! He hasn't got any of the things he'll be needing except his wand! Please do try to make him feel at home and we'll do the arrangements, come along Prof. Longbottom!" said a hurrying Minerva McGonagall who was now in her late 90's but was as fit as a fiddle.

Headmistress McGonagall and Neville ran out rushing. The chubby boy stood in the middle of the Gryffindor common room uneasily. Harry was definitely puzzled by the situation he was in. The boy looked familiar but he couldn't point out why.

"Err… I see you've been sorted… Welcome to Gryffindor house, home of the brave at heart… Who are you and where in the world did you come from?" asked Harry

"I'm… Dewey… I'm 11… I come from Number 12 Cameron Drive, Sheffield, South Yorkshire, England. My dad is a boxer, my mom is a journalist. I have two pet snakes named Ogbert and Briz-"

"I meant… how did you get here? How did you know you were a wizard?" said Harry

"OH! The letter came to me and my family as an extreme surprise but not a good one… My Granddad and mother went berserk upon finding out; my dad doesn't want to talk to me about it… I received the letter on August 15, my 11th birthday… My Granddad burned it and told me it was just some prank. I heard my family discussing it and something about a boy and over flowing amount of letters, I barely understood them… They were talking about owls and all that sort of stuff. My Grandma suggested simply to simply reply No… but if it was just a prank, they didn't have to reply, right? It was really weird!" said Dewey who looked enthralled about what he was saying.

"So yes they replied No and the letters stopped bothering me ever since. I couldn't help but think it was really meant for me. Last night, September 7 in the evening, my Grandma went to my room around 11 clutching a letter in her hands. She whispered to me: "If only you knew what I desired, you would have left days ago, Take care and be wise". I thought of it as the go signal… I didn't say anything! Before she left the room she opened my cupboard where a trunk lied. When she left and went back to sleep, I opened it and saw what looked like a robe. I had to get out of there so I packed my things even if most of them didn't really seem to match the things on the list" he said still fascinated about how he ended up at Hogwarts.

"And so... I ran away… I started crying and I saw the Knight bus and they brought to the leaky cauldron where a boy named Fred called his dad and they sent me here last night! I'm afraid I don't have any money to pay for the things I need and I'm really lost-"

"No, NO!" said Harry "don't you worry; we'll make sure everything is alright… I'll contact your family and tell them your fine. They'll be sure not to want you back there… trust me… you just might go mad not knowing how to control your powers"

"Why… THANK YOU SIR!" said Dewey

"My boy, what did you say your name was again?" said Harry delightedly

"Dewey. Dewey… Dursley"

Then Harry Potter smiled

* * *

Tadaaaaa. I thought you might want to know more about the Potter siblings and the other characters' personalities. 


	9. Quidditch at its best

Don't you just love the smell of the Quidditch pitch[I'm so sorry bout the spelling mistakes. I forget to proof read a lot

Chapter 9: Quidditch at its best

"James, Albus and Lily" said Harry. The 3 siblings were weirded out that after a week of no talking he decided to freely mention their names. Harry felt too much glee… or maybe more of too much fascination to even bother thinking of the distance between him and his children. "Meet Dewey Dursley… you know I lived with my Aunt, Uncle and cousin right? That they were my only living relatives left? Dewey here is your second cousin"

The 3 Potters just stared mouth open wide while Harry's smiled reached outer space and Dewey was just... baffled.

"How do you- I'm not their-…. Look I don't have any other living relatives aside from my grandparents, my dad and my mom… unless of course you're-"

"I'm the weird boy who received an over flowing of letters delivered by a huge flock of owls!" said Harry proudly

"Prove it"

"Your Grandad is Vernon Dursley, your Grandmum… my aunt… is Petunia and your dad is Dudley"

"Well... yes" said Dewey

"Is this something you decided you hide from us, AGAIN?" said James looking his father strait in the eye

"I didn't know he existed until now, James Sirius Potter and I will NOT have you disrespect me like that… we need to talk. My office. Tomorrow evening"

"AND IF I DON'T WANT TO?" said James testing his father's patience

"Fine then, detention. Tomorrow, Evening around 7, My office" said Harry

"You can't just give out detention like that he hasn't done anything you unfair loathesome-" said Albus outraged

"What the hell is wrong with you?" said Lily

"Fine then, you three, my office, tomorrow evening. You can't say No… or else"

"Or else what? You'll call out parents? Psh!" said Albus

"I'll take away your broomsticks, I'll take away your pocket money, I can always follow you around at school… need I say more?"

"Fine" grumbled James

"That settles it then, who here is a first year muggleborn?" said Harry who felt victorious after outsmarting his children

"I am" said Jacob Rifts

"Could you be kind enough to help Dewey here learn what to do?"

"Sure" he said with a smile

"Where's the head boy and head girl?" asked Harry

"Making out" said a red headed boy with brown eyes known as Fred. He entered the common room with all his things "Surprise?"

"You doof!" said James who gave Fred something in the middle of a hug and a chest bump.

"Welcome back, Fred"

"It's my pleasure to be back, Unc-… oh I mean, Prof. Potter air quote Hey James, I don't suppose you've done any mischief yet? I suppose we'll have to do some planning tonight then!" said Fred happily. James hit him lightly in the arm laughing.

"Seriously now, where are they?"

"Fred's right, they were probably making out, look" said Scorpius pointing to Oliver Wood and Charla Weasley in the doorway holding hands together smiling at each other.

"Eew!" said Lily

"AHEM" said Harry

"OH." said Oliver who quickly let go of Charla Weasley's hand. The two blushed madly red.

"You can't simply go off doing things you shouldn't be caught doing, you know…I mean Oliver and Charla. Gryffindor Head Boy and Head Girl missing out on their duties to run off together… tsk tsk." said Harry smugly

"Well... I… uh" said Oliver who didn't know what to say. Harry laughed.

"This is Dewey and I would like you to escort him to his dormitory, got that? I best be off now" said Harry still feeling like he could laugh for another hour "Oh, I almost forgot" said Harry pausing "You lot, my office? Tomorrow?"

"Yes, Prof.Potter" said the three Potters. After Harry left, they happily welcomed Dewey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"QUIDDITCH TRY OUTS 4 o'clock this afternoon… be there or I will throw a fit" said Oliver handing James a piece of parchment while moving along to Charla.

"Psst. Potter boy number 2. Catch!" said James throwing the ball of parchment at Albus. Albus opened it to read what was inside

GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM TRY-OUTS

[Don't even bother to go if you know you've got no talent

We're looking for:

1 Keeper [OLIVER WOOD II. 7th year. Team captain

3 Chasers

2 Beaters

1 Seeker

Last year's team was:

Keeper: Oliver Wood II. Current 7th year.

Chasers: Charla Weasley. Current 6th year.

James Potter. Current 4th year.

Margeux Harnett. [current Holyhead Harpies chaser

Beaters: Greg Weasley. Current 5th year.

Ford Weasley. Current 5th year.

Seeker: Charles Weasley. (supposed to be 7th year but left to be the

youngest Puddlemere United chaser last year)

Albus Potter. Current 3rd year. (took over for Charles on such short

notice)

IF LAST YEAR'S TEAM WILL COME BACK AND I DOUBT ANY NEW BLOODS CAN BEAT THEM SO TECHNICALLY OUR ONLY OPENINGS ARE FOR 1 CHASER AND A SEEKER

"I love the way Oliver totally ignores how fast I got the snitch last year" said Albus "but I suppose it's only fair…"

"You'll get in, for sure. Plus the team is oozing with talent and if you haven't noticed… only Oliver isn't your relative… yet" said Scorpius

"Why don't you try out for Chaser?" asked Albus

"Well… I was thinking of it but I'm not sure I want-"

"I'll take that as a YES" said Albus

The day just passed by like a breeze and soon Albus, Scorpius and Rose were headed towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"Olivia!" called out Rose

The beautiful girl turned around and smiled at the three.

"I see you're all going for the Quidditch try outs then" said Olivia

"Ah well… yeh… you going to try-out?" asked Albus

"Naw… I'm here for moral support and to go for commentator… My brother doesn't do the try outs for that, you're dad is though" said Olivia

"Oh. That bloke" said Albus

"Don't be so silly… you're dad is a perfectly great teacher!" she smiled "Rose, I'll be up there" said Olivia pointing to the stands "Meet you there, okay? Oh Al… your dad wanted me to remind you about detention tonight… I suppose he wants to rub it in just a little bit more"

"You think?" said Albus smiling

"Obviously" said Olivia smiling back

"Oh well" said Albus shrugging "Wish me luck?"

"To the best of my abilities in luck wishing" said Olivia still smiling

"ALBUS SEVERUS!" called James

"Don't call me that bloody name!" said Albus "I'm coming I'm coming!"

The two boys walked over to the Quidditch pitch where they met Greg and Ford.

"I see you were able to tag Albus along… So Potter number two, our first game is in one week against Slytherin" said Greg

"They've got Pierre Laurent as team captain this year. They're looking for a beater and a seeker too so we have no idea who you're up against… We have no idea who's fast enough as Schwarz last year. Right after he finished school he was immediately given seeker position in Heidelberg Harriers. Not even on reserve!" said Ford

"I could think of someone who's faster than that!" said Greg

"CHARLES WEASLEY!" said Ford

"Imagine Potter number two! He din't even finish schooling yet and he's now playing for Puddlemere United!" exclaimed Greg

"Idol!" said Ford

"Wait, wait" said Albus and the two stopped. "You can't be sure I'll make it…"

"That's rubbish Al! We've all seen you play and if that isn't good 'nuff I don't know what is" said James

"The thing is, who do you think will end up chaser?" said Ford

"Well..." said Albus pointing to Scorpius

"Ooooh… Malfoy boy" said Greg smugly "Do you pledge allegiance to the Gryffindor house?"

"I've been dying to kick Slytherin arse the moment I got sorted" said Scorpius smirking

"YEEEH!" said all the boys

"Better get Wood… it's getting late and you two have detention to get to" said Ford smiling

"Very funny" said James

A few minutes passed by and Greg and Ford came out red laughing while Oliver chased them. They were teasing him about something Albus couldn't quite hear.

"Oliver and Charla sitting on a broom! K-i-s-s-i-n-zoom!" chanted the two

"I'll shove you two down Moaning Myrtle's toilet if you won't shut up!" said Oliver

"Guess where we found them! In a broom cupboard!!" said the two rolling on the grass laughing. Oliver kicked their behinds and turned around to face the group of Gryffindors waiting for the try-outs.

"ahem Sorry to keep you waiting" said Oliver sweetly. "I was busy" he said shooting the red Weasleys a look of utter disdain. "those who want to try out for seeker please go to my left, those who want to try out for chaser to my right"

"Good luck, Malfoy" said Albus

"Same here, Potter, same here" said Scorpius as they separated and the try outs began.

Harry stood by his window as he watched the whole Gryffindor try outs. He saw everything that happened. He saw James tip over the edge of his broom but managed to hang his feet at shoot the Quaffle perfectly. He saw Scorpius zoom across the pitch and shoot the Quaffle backwards. He saw Albus go around the castle and he stared in horror as he hit the pointed edges at the top of the castle which tore his whole left sleeve and blood soaked what was left of his robe however he was still able to catch the snitch and hit his head on a gargoyle figure knocking him 20 feet down. He saw Lucas Levisque from Slytherin run into the Quidditch pitch angrily and hit James' arm, head and leg with the Beater's bat and he saw James get Greg's and hit Lucas' neck with the bludger...hard. Chaos erupted in the pitch and Lucas got knocked out cold by James after some time of beating each other up. He was immediately brought to the hospital wing and an angry James was scolded by Oliver Wood.

"Excuse me Professor?" said Olivia standing behind his office door.

"Come in, come in" said Harry who was still shaken by what had happened.

"I'm here for the commentator role…" said Olivia smiling at Harry.

"Normally I would give you a paragraph to read from a book but is it okay if we do something a little different?" asked Harry

"Sure" said Olivia

"Can you tell me what just happened in the Quidditch pitch?" said Harry tensely

"Er... Well"

Olivia told Harry about Lucas being madly in love with Harriet and the hitting being his revenge. She told him about James not taking it easily and hit him back… hard.

"Let me get this strait…" said Harry trying to understand everything she told him "He took revenge on Lucas because of his pursuit for love?" asked Harry slightly amused

"No… I don't think it's because of his love for her… I think it's because he seriously got angry by how shallow Lucas Levisque could be"

"Ahh... I see" said Harry "Thank you so much Olivia, you may go now"

"So… did I get the position?" said Olivia sweetly

"Game is in one week" said Harry smiling

"Levisque is dead! I'm telling you once I get my hands on that idiotic bloke I'm going to make him wish he never stepped his damn foot in my territory!" screamed James

"You already knocked him out… you've proven your point"

"No, I have not" said James who went into thinking

"Let me make a guess… You're planning to get yourself into trouble and cause a load of mischief?" inquired Al

"And you're going to help me" said James

"Brilliant" said Albus as the two headed for their father's office from the hospital wing now smirking while devising their plot against Lucas.

"Come in" said Harry to his two sons who were knocking at the door. James and Albus were too deep in their thoughts of chaos and mass destruction of Slytherin property to even recall why they were sent there. The two took the seats in front of Harry. The whole right arm of Albus was wrapped in a bandage but was stained with blood while James limped inside with his right arm being repaired by magic… probably a healing spell that made his arm glow blue beneath its bandages. The left side of his head was covered in magical gauze to reduce the swelling since he claimed he was not suffering any head concussions.

"I didn't know Quidditch was such a dangerous sport" said Harry sarcastically

"You have no idea" said Albus nonchalantly

"Where's your sister?" asked Harry

"I don't know. Probably with Rosie or something as you can see we were at the hospital wing" said James

"I saw you beat up Lucas Levisque" said Harry with one eyebrow raised

"Oh really now? So I s'pose you're disappointed at me? Gonna tell me I was wrong?" said James

"Well… yes" said Harry as a-matter-of-factly "and that I'm impressed"

"Impressed?" asked James surprised at what Harry had said

"Of course… It's not everyday you see your son beat someone else up for an actual reason, win and get away with it, right?" replied Harry semi-sarcastically

"Mmm-hmm" replied James

"So let's get down to business shall we?" asked Harry "What do you want from me?"

"We want to know everything… All the heroic and the horrible things you've done that make you who you are" said Lily entering the room

"I can't possibly tell it all without turning into an emotional wreck so" said Harry. He opened the cupboard and pulled out his very own pensieve.

"The pensieve? You're finally going to let us look at its contents?" asked Albus astonished

"It's the only way" said Harry

Woooooooo. I have HUGE twists coming up around Christmas! It's a real shocker I swear 


	10. Within One's Head

I decided to write something in different perspectives so the parts in the Quidditch pitch is a continuation of the scene above it except in the perspective of another. (whaaat?) Note: The "polo" I am referring to is that of the Ralph Lauren kinds of tops.

I KNOW IT IS REALLY LONG but it's supposed to give you a lot of information you might need to know…

Etc.: I decided to kill Goyle because I think Crabbe was a better meanie.

Grammar mistakes! Yikes! Sorry! At times I get confused and ideas

come flooding out I don't realize what I'm typing. I'm sure this one is fille

with mistakes . correct me! I have a lot of unfinished business…

like Harry's "Dursley" letter, Ginny would want to know what's going

on. Tell me which characters do you want to know more about….

Wicked loads on info on the Delacours here. :

* * *

Chapter 10: Within one's head

"Come on" said Harry

The 3 Potter siblings stood around the pensieve excited but felt a strange sensation of fear going through them.

"Hold hands and when I count up to three look deeply into the pensieve. 1... 2… 3" said Harry as he, James, Albus and Lily were transported deep down into his memories.

The three opened their eyes and saw that it was night. They were lying down on the pavement in front of number 4 Privet drive.

"This is where all my misery begins" said Harry standing up "Well… not exactly… It starts when my parents got murdered but I can't quite acquire the memory of the moment so… This is when Hagrid brought me to my muggle relatives. The cat over there by the bushes is Prof. McGonagall and the man talking to her is Professor Albus Dumbledore"

Albus scurried to get a closer view of the man he was named after. Albus had seen his portrait a lot over the past three years when he was sent to the headmistress' office. They talked for a bit, extracting every bit of information he couldn't get from his father about what Harry has done.

The three saw Hagrid arrive in the motorbike which belonged to Sirius. He saw Hagrid shed a tear or two for he was to leave Harry for 10 years.

"Dad" asked Lily

"Yes, dear?"

"How could you have remembered this scene given that you were just a baby….?"

"Ah… Well this isn't MY memory… It's Professor Dumbledore's. When you get into the memories of another, they eventually become your memories too"

"Oh" said Lily who went closer to his two brothers who were right in front of baby Harry already

Many more memories came… Harry showed them the most important ones which he held dear which included the cupboard underneath the stairs, his first Quidditch game, his invitation to Hogwarts, his first ever broom ride, meeting Sirius Black, meeting Remus Lupin, The Triwizard Tournament, his first ever kiss with Ginny, some DA meetings, his Occlumency lessons which made the 3 very dizzy, proposing to Ginny, getting Teddy, marrying Ginny, having the 3 children and several more. Of course he saved the bests for last… his near death experiences.

Harry chose not to watch. He chose to look away when someone was about to die. Lily started crying when she saw her mom lying half dead on the chamber's floor. Albus eyes started to well up with tears by the time they reached Harry's fourth year. James stood strong even if he felt a stabbing in his heart seeing people die. He only started to cry by the time Harry died… then lived. It was the epiphany of all their nightmares put together. Harry's lifetime of hatred, anger, sadness, loneliness and angst unfolded before them. It felt like they would never be free from the black hole of pain which Harry carried in his heart.

After Harry had vanquished Lord Voldemort, the 4 Potters were back in Harry office on the ground… still crying. Harry was also in pain after deciding not to give in to Lily's pleads to _"make it stop, Dad, make it stop"._ He knew it wasn't right to keep it from them anymore. Upon realizing that their trip through Harry's memories was through, Lily stood and ran out of Harry's office screaming and crying. Albus followed her even if all his muscles ached from the physical pain he endured at the Quidditch pitch. James was lying on the ground, no longer crying but bewildered. He couldn't find the right words to say to Harry anymore.

Harry helped his fourteen year old son up. He looked strait into James' hazel eyes also speechless.

"Thank you" said James hugging his father tightly

Harry had never in his life seen James so vulnerable. He knew James felt the same way he did. James let go and let his tears fall down on the ground. He turned around, no longer looking at Harry, limped towards the door.

"I'm sorry" said James sobbing as he went out of his father's office.

* * *

ALBUS

"Congratulations Albus! Although it wasn't such a big surprise that you got the seeker position! You too Scorpius! Practice starts in… one hour! Here are your uniforms" said Oliver handing over the red and gold uniforms to me and Scorps "OOH! Catch!" he said as he threw Scorpius his very own quaffle. "First ever practice! Don't be late!" said Oliver moving along

"Al we made it in the team! Yesss!" said Scorpius

"I can't believe it!" I replied excitedly

"I can't wait to see the look on Crabbe's face!" said Scorpius as we entered the great hall. We proudly stepped into the great hall with the Gryffindor Quidditch uniforms in our hands. We looked to the Gryffindor table. I felt as if it was a ride of passage… how retarded could I get? Charla was holding her uniform with her right hand and she raised it. Greg and Ford raised theirs and of course James hit me in the head with a quaffle… coming from him, it's like "I'm so proud of you, brother".

"Ah yes! Another Potter joins the stellar Gryffindor team! Oh and look! He's dragged the blood traitor!"

I immediately turned and I saw Vince Crabbe holding a green and silver robe and a beaters bat. Oh sht.

"Jealous Crabbe? Oh dear… it looks as if Slytherin has lost its touch! Imagine taking YOU in" I said disgusted.

"Good luck with that Slytherin!" shouted Scorpius smirking as he looked at the Slytherin table. It was so loud the whole great hall heard it, including the professors in the high table.

"Hey, Oliver Wood! Trying to impress the Weasley family by taking another one of them in? Don't you think James is a handful enough? Sheesh!" said Lucas Levisque wearing an orthopedic collar

"You want me to knock more sense into you? Looks like the damage I did to that neck wasn't enough!" said James. I knew when James was angry, there was no stopping him. "I don't suppose you'd want to bring more shame upon your house when I send you crying back to your dungeon like I did on the Quidditch pitch! Oh the pain make it stoop missing your mummy Levisque?"

"Excuse me, Potter but we Slytherins WILL kick ass. You see I got my team because of talent not because I'm trying to impress the family of the girl I fancy!" said Pierre Laurent, Slytherin keeper and team captain.

"Just because we've got more talent than you lot would ever have doesn't mean you have to throw your sht at us. One more and I'll shove that sht back up your arses!" said a very very angry Oliver Wood.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!! WE'LL SETTLE THIS IN THE QUIDDITCH PITCH SATURDAY NEXT WEEK SO PLEASE SHUT UP!!" screamed their flying professor Fiona Falley

* * *

ROSE

"You watching the practice later?" asked Scorpius

"Of course! I wouldn't miss the first ever practice of my best friends, would I?" I replied. Although I didn't particularly enjoy watching Quidditch I wanted to be there for Al and Scorpius. The Gryffindor team stood up and headed towards the pitch.

"Who's watching the practice!?" I asked those who were left in the table

"I am!" said Lea Jordan enthusiastically

"I've always been interested in how Quidditch works around here so you can count me in!" said Gabriella with a smile

"You think I'd miss it… ever?" said Lily laughing "Issaaaa you HAVE to go!"

"Of course!" said Isabella smiling

"Fred?" I asked

"Errr… No… I have business to attend to" he replied innocently "Sean has remedial Divination, Dewey and Hugo have Muggle studies so this would prolly be an all girls thing"

"I'm going too!" said Olivia excitedly

"Ara, you coming?" I asked

"Uhm… No… I'm going with Kelly Martin to do other more important things" she replied.

Did she hate me or something? I've been trying to make friends with her but it's as if she's avoiding me. Ugh. Whatever. I'd hate to admit it… but I seriously need a friend who was a girl. Of course I'd choose Albus and Scorpius over anybody else but I just don't get some stuff they do… it's really strictly for boys. Another problem would be the fact those two were genuine boys! Without any interest AT ALL in ANY feminine things. I had friends who were girls… but it's whether they're older or younger. AHHH. I thought I'd have the same problem as Lily but Isabella came along and they're getting along so well! That's the main reason I though Ara would want to be friends… but… no…

"Oh… okay… maybe some other time…" I said nicely. She didn't even bother to reply. God.

* * *

LILY

"Come on!" I called out to the group of real slow walkers. I could see that Issa was real excited. One day, I'm going to join them in the Quidditch pitch… maybe next year. I heard Charla wanted a go for keeper but she didn't bother asking Oliver since she knew Oliver LOVED his position and she LOVED him which just means when he's gone next year, Charla would be taking over the keeper position and I WILL BE Gryffindor's new chaser…. Hopefully. For now, I was to enjoy watching my brothers endure the hardwork the team would put upon them.

21 years ago, all the time-turners were "broken" after the fight in the Ministry of Magic which I was able to witness in my father's memories. All students from 3rd year up who wished to take extra classes had to take them on Friday afternoons and/or on Saturdays. I have absolutely NO idea what the others James is taking up. I heard him discussing it with mum… something about "I'd rather take triple potions a day than take divination" but mother won him over. He takes divination every Friday afternoon right after lunch when most students who chose not to study extra subjects are relaxing. Care for magical creatures would be the most popular among the optional classes so it was set before lunch on Fridays. Lea Jordan takes Muggle studies on Saturday afternoons and claims she doesn't see James. Ella Weasley takes Ancient Runes on Saturday mornings and didn't see James' name in the class list for fourth years. Gabriella takes Ancient Runes and Arithmancy on Friday afternoons and doesn't see James which just means he's taking two other subjects that nobody else takes or is kept secret and takes it from a special instructor on Fridays and I NEED to know what the two are.

"We'd get a better view from here!" called out Lea Jordan. "Does anyone know why Harriet wouldn't watch the practice of the love of her life?"

"She takes the morning Muggle studies" replied Rose "since the Muggle studies class doesn't have any year or house restrictions because the lessons are pretty much the same for all years you can choose when you want to take it"

"I could have sworn you take the Saturday mornings class…." I said to Rose

"I do but I was given an exception to take it every other week" said Rose smiling

"Look! They're out flying already!" I called out watching in amazement wishing I was there playing WITH them.

* * *

OUT OF THE SCENE --- HARRIET

How I wished I was watching the Gryffindor team practice but I just had to take the morning muggle studies class. We were studying about the use of cars for muggles through magical perspective. I think James finally understands that we were meant to be… We had a real "moment" back when I comforted him after he came back crying and limping.

Lily came in the common room crying. I tried to talk to her but she shunned me away, I'm beginning to think she hates me… I could have sworn she liked me before. Anyways, Albus followed also completely ignoring me. I knew something was wrong. The Potters would never fail to be friendly to anyone unless of course they were angry. James followed, he looked troubled. I asked him to tell me but he won't. I just sat there with him. I don't know what came over him but I'm glad whatever it is did come over him. He kissed me! Well… even if it was just a smack it means a lot to me. I think it was like a "thank you, goodnight". I melted into a puddle and kissed him back which probably shocked him or turned him into mush.

He fought for me!! How romantic could he get? I heard all about it from Olivia Wood and when I did, I felt like the happiest girl in the world! All I need to do is find a way to push Rachel out of sight and James is MINE! I think... James and I are OFFICIALY dating. Gosh I'm so happy!

* * *

BACK IN SCENE --- GABRIELLA

I put down the book I was reading and looked around. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and I think I was getting used to the cool climate of Hogwarts. From the white washed walls of the Beuxbatons Palace to the Victorian homey Hogwarts castle. I didn't miss anything about Beuxbatons… at all.

I used to be the kind of girl who sat in front of our dormitory room's porch while all the other girls laughed, shrieked and giggled with such amazing grace. My friends were books although most of them were about class and the way witches should act. Nobody was mean to me but nobody was that nice to me either.

Dad left when I was 10 with… Damon Stefan Delacour Romano, our brother. He was 8 when they left. He studied in Durmstrang. He was such a lively boy but when the divorced happened, he was taken away. Dad probably told them we died or something. He was close to the Durmstrang Headmaster so his "mail" must be checked. For the past 4 years, I lived in France with my grandparents but they died a few months ago. I was surprised that the carriages arrived in LONDON. I'm half French, ¼ Italian and ¼ British. The education in Italy for witches… wasn't so good.

Although Arabella didn't know it, she was still your typical Beauxbatons girl. She was all about poise, elegance and charm. She wasn't a mean person… (Except maybe to Rose Weasley for reasons I have not yet discovered) but she did have the tendency to judge people. The only person she liked was Kelly Martin who transferred here on her second year from the school in Australia. She loved that school so bad… She carries the pictures she took when she was there everywhere. They wore sea green polos, blue capes lined in gold, blue and gold pleated skirts or dark blue pants. She was ¼ Irish. I'm not sure how they accept students in Hogwarts… possibly anyone with British/ Scottish/ Irish blood.

Isabella is having the time of her life! Mama would be so glad to hear that she didn't turn out "twisted" after all. She went through a LOT of emotions as a child but luckily, she "recovered"… unlike mama which I am VERY worried about.

When I arrived at Hogwarts, I wanted friends obviously but I didn't "expect" them. I wanted to be sorted in Ravenclaw since it sounded much more… tranquil than all the other houses. If I was going to be alone, I might as well be alone in peace. I couldn't quite say I was happy being sorted in Gryffindor back then. From what I read, they were the leaders, the brave and the fighters… not the bookish. I thought the chances I had in making friends was 1 to nil but look where I was now! I had a best friend who wasn't a book, Lea. She's awesome! Although she isn't quite the "bookish" type, she respected the fact I needed to read in order to survive and I love her for that. She likes to tell stories and I preferred listening of course. She told me about EVERYTHING including her attraction to Fred Weasley but she felt like she was betraying Sean Finnigan who was indeed her best "guy" friend.

I hanged out with probably the most popular family of troublemaking socializing having fun people in all of Hogwarts and they don't even know it. The Weasleys were literally everywhere. They were all sorts of people… Some were even bookish like I was like Marie, Ella, Rose and prolly Lily. They were ALL nice!! I wouldn't say that they were ALL good looking… most are though… some are okay like Fred… some aren't so good looking… see Percival Weasley… but some were… James Potter.

I didn't love him. Love was too much of a word. What do I feel for James? Hmm… probably attracted or fascinated. It's hard to resist "liking" him with his hazel eyes that look at you with such tenderness… He was everything I wasn't and more. Of course I knew I can't "have" him. Seriously! Look at how many girls per year wanted him badly. Prof. Potter wasn't "handsome" but he was… sort of attractive. Mrs. Potter was gorgeous though. Put that together and you get Lily, Albus and James.

"Goodness! You're reading _The Witch's Soul_! I LOVE that book! It's like... the Romeo and Juliet of the magical!" exclaimed Rose Weasley who I was quite fond of.

"I'm in the part where Antonio has to choose between death or Cassandra's life!"

"I only reached the part where Lorraine dies… I found it too mushy for my own good" said Lily who was surprisingly not paying her whole attention to the practice.

"PRACTICE IS OVER!" called out Oliver Wood. The boys plus Charla headed near our stand.

"Lunch by the lake girls, Oliver's treat" said Charla sweetly.

"Reaaaallly?" asked Issa

"It's not like I have a choice, right?" said Oliver smiling

"We can ride you all there!" called out Albus… my heart stopped.

"Awesoome!" said Scorpius

"Lily, you go with Albus. Greg, go and join Ford so Lea can have your broom. Rosie can stay with Scorpius. Gabriella, hitch with James. Olivia and Issa can stay together in my broom so I can go ride with Char-"

"Not so fast, lover boy" said Olivia. "I'm not much of a broom rider, you and Charla are so good already"

"I'll take Issa and you can take your lovable sister, Oliver" said Charla laughing. Oliver turned red, somewhere in the lines of "_so close yet so far_"

Before the others started riding, Olivia whispered to Charla _"You know I like you, right? It's just so funny to see Oliver look dumb… that's what sisters do"_

"I know" said Charla smiling at Olivia

I was afraid of heights… I was ridiculously petrified.

"Come on Gabbie, we don't have all day" called out James. Damn.

"Uh… yah...coming"

AAAAAHHHHH!! In Beuxbatons, when you are asked by a boy out, you must always show them depth, you must always be the unconquerable. When you are asked to ride a broom, you must always be poised and dignified. When you're asked by a boy to ride a broom, in Beuxbatons… it immediately means you have to go on you-are-beneath-me mode. Apparently in Hogwarts, none of these apply. When boys ask girls to ride with them, they'd view it as some romantic endeavor but here… it's like nobody gives a damn anymore. All I have learned the past 3 years... WHOOSH. There I was about to ride on a broom owned by James Potter. I gripped his shoulder TIGHT, I'm surprised he didn't scream in pain as I slowly sat on the extremely thin handle on the broom.

"You're going to fall off if you hold me by the shoulder the whole time you know… it isn't THAT scary but if you don't hold tight… falling 20 feet to the ground might hurt" said James slightly amused

"I-I'm not scared" I said… yah right.

"Yah right" he said. Great. He reads minds now.

"Really…"

"Suit yourself" he replied nonchalantly

My heart skipped a beat when he began to fly then my arms shifted automatically around his waist slowly. We sped faster around the Gryffindor tower.

"You alright back there?" asked James. I didn't even bother to answer that.

The moment my arms finally made it around his abdomen securely… my arms jolted up to his chest. I could have sworn I felt muscles there… oh great.

* * *

JAMES

The moment she rode on the broom I knew she detested flying judging by the look on her face. She held my shoulders tightly, I felt like my skin got torn apart. When I started speeding up like I always do, it finally came to her senses that she wouldn't survive holding me by the shoulders. Gripping each part of my back, her arms made it around my stomach. Stupid girl didn't think of it sooner. I was laughing on the inside; she wouldn't be able to handle it if I laughed directly at her. The moment her arms were "properly" around me something shocked her that made some sort of involuntary movement to put her arms around my chest instead… there goes my free breathing…

My life… could not have been better. I knew the truth about my father's distant past. I had an awesome family. I had awesome friends. I was much much more than "financially" stable. My father working in school doesn't bother me anymore. I was in Gryffindor. I was a Chaser for Quidditch, the game I love the most. I'm not conceited… It's not in me, but I was indeed smarter than most my age. I'm not sure how I looked… hmm... I have a girlfriend who was drop dead gorgeous. I'm looking for the best "girl" friend I lost a year ago, I'm sure it's still in dear Harriet. I was a lot stronger than stupid Lucas. I made trouble and got away with it. Did I mention how lovely Harriet is already? She's awesome. I swear. She's my girl carbon copy. Ha-ha. Oh… I was riding a broom with a friend who's petrified who I'll be able to joke around with later.

"Gabs? Gabriella?" I asked… I was sort of concerned "Uhm... can you at least make some form of acknowledgement so I know you aren't dead yet?"

"mmm" she replied. I turned my head and saw her eyes were tightly closed and she was so pale… Sht.

Instead of following Oliver and the others I headed for the spot by the lake already. I saw Olivia was standing on the broom holding on the Oliver's shoulders. Lily was forcing Albus to do something dangerous and Albus was trying to look out for her. Rosie's arms were around Scorpius… I think she was actually enjoying the ride and she was hugging him. They were an adorable pair… but it's going to take just a little bit more common sense till he understands he loves her. Everyone was having fun… poor Gabriella.

We landed on the soft spot on the grass. She immediately went down the broom and lay down underneath the tree.

"Sht Gabriella, are you okay?" I asked kneeling beside her

"I'm not in the mood to joke around, Potter" she replied with her eyes still closed

"I'm not kidding… I'm sorry… I didn't realize it was that bad for you…"

"Can you just… leave me for… 5 minutes or so to bask in my pain and humiliation" she said calmly

"Humiliati-?" I asked baffled

"Leave"

And I did…


	11. Distracted

Chapter 11: Distraction

After Gabriella's James incident, Charla went to her rescue and took her to her dormitory. She knew Gabriella was to be left alone with a bucket. Lea ran up the stairs leading to their dormitory where Charla explained it all.

"Leave me alone to bask in my embarrassment" said Gabriella who's head was sulking in a pillow.

"It's not what I wanted to talk about"

"Oh" said Gabriella lifting her head. This was why she loved Lea… she knew when to talk and when to shut it.

"It's Fred and Sean… again" said Lea

"there, there" said Gabriella

It was a bright Monday morning. They were all eating breakfast at the great hall. James gave his apologies to Gabriella the day before and she accepted it… even if he wasn't supposed to apologize for anything.

"G'morning" said Harriet

"Hey" replied Gabriella. She still felt awkward but not as much as she did before.

"I heard you had quite a Saturday morn" said Arabella. Gabriella controlled the urge to strangle her.

"Well… yes… oh look. Pudding" replied Gabriella awkwardly. She took out a book and started reading.

[Gabriella

After 10 minutes it was as if the world came to an abrupt halt. The usual noise coming from the Gryffindor table quieted down. It was the noise I was used to reading with so I was distracted from my reading. I looked to my right following the gaze of others and saw a boy with silver hair and steel colored eyes approaching. He looked nice, not like the warm Gryffindor nice but the silent nice. He was walking towards us in moderate speed but he looked terrified. Imagine being stared at as you passed the whole table of loud students going silent with their red and gold ties while you're wearing a blue and silver tie.

The Ravenclaw boy stopped in front of the place we seated. He was a Quidditch player but I didn't know his position. In my moments under the tree near the pitch, I could have sworn I have seen that head in sapphire blue robes.

"Uhm…Hello" said the boy. James who was seated across him stood up to shake hands.

"Hi. I'm James Potter… I'm sorry but it seems I have forgotten your name" he said politely

"I'm David Grant… but you could call me Dave" he paused for 5 seconds while everybody else assessed the reason Mr.Grant, the Ravenclaw boy, was standing there. "I was wondering… if maybe you would like to join us for breakfast?" he said. It took me moments to figure out he was talking to me.

"Wha- me? Err… Why?"

"No particular reason…" he replied nicely "Inter-house unity?"

"Well go on then" said Lea in a hushed voice giving me smug looks

"I guess that's ok…"

"Can you take Rose Weasley with you?" asked Dave

Albus, Rose and Scorpius were "playing" a few seats away. Rosie would shoot grapes in the mouths of the bobbing boys' heads. They were all laughing. Their faces red in delight. Ah… ultimate innocent fun.

"Whash on earsh wourd yew neid her for?" said Albus with his mouth junked with various food Rosie managed to shoot.

"I think someone wants to meet her" he said

"Oh" said Rosie "Well I guess it's alright then"

She stood up carrying her books which were covered in grapes and berries. We followed David as he led the way the same way that the Gryffindor eyes followed us.

After we were quite far from the table noise began to erupt again. We were now in front of the Ravenclaw table and we were the ones feeling awkward.

"This is Blake Gray. 4th year" he said pointing to the boy in front "The one on his left is Chase Chavert. 3rd year and the girl beside him is my sister, Madison"

He offered us seats and we talked for quite some time. Mostly about books which Rosie and I particularly enjoyed. I don't know if they found us too talkative for strangers.

"ROSIE JEAN GRANGER WEASLEY!!!" called out Scorpius who was heading for the door with Albus, Fred and James. They looked like they were up to something. Rose who was always furious upon hearing her name and she looked behind her. "Your book?"

"I'm coming MALFOY!" she called out "Sorry, I'll be right back"

We watched as she went to the 4 near the door and lightly punched Scorpius and they shared a laugh.

"How can you just talk to him without getting shivers down your spine?" said Madison

"What do you mean? Who?"

"Albus-" said David. Rose came back and sat.

"Albus Severus Weasley Potter! Look at him! He's gorgeous!" said Madison. Rosie couldn't hide her laughter. "You seem close! Why don't you tell me about HIM!"

"I could tell you one thing; he doesn't notice the difference between guys and girls."

"So I can be his first love?" said Madison hallucinating "I don't stand a chance with James but Albus is MINE". "What is it like being with them?" said Madison

"What do you mean?" said Rosie

"She's ONE of them" said Chase

"Oh yah" said Madison

"One of what?" said Rosie puzzled

"Nothin'" said Madison

It was Friday afternoon and probably the whole school was gathered in the Quidditch pitch for the opening ceremony. Everyone was thrilled for the opening of the Quidditch season and Harry couldn't wait to watch his sons play for the first time in his life.

"Good afternoon Hogwarts! I'm Olivia Wood, this year's Quidditch commentator! We know they've been practicing really hard for the start of the season so shall we begin!?"

The whole school erupted in applause and the screaming and the shrieking began. Headmistress McGonagall couldn't hide her excitement too.

One by one the teams came out. Hufflepuff was first and the players were introduced.

"Next up we have Ravenclaw! Team captain, Marie Weasley!"

The Ravenclaw team came out in their sapphire robes beaming in pride. Each one was introduced. Dave was the Ravenclaw keeper.

"for today's game, lets bring out GRYFFINDOR!" called out Olivia

Each member came out fierce and eyes blazing.

"Gryffindor team captain and keeper, Oliver Wood II!" said Olivia. Even if she didn't admit it, everyone knew she was very proud of her brother.

"Gryffindor Chaser, Charla Weasley!". Charla came out and flew next to Oliver.

"Gryffindor Chaser and newbie, Scorpius Malfoy!". You could hear the Slytherin house booing but the Gryffindor cheering submersed the booing.

"Gryffindor Chaser, James Potter!". You could spot Harriet organizing her "troops" and after a little while they screamed together "WE LOVE YOU JAMES!!" and laughter filled the air and James simply blushed.

"Gryffindor Beaters, Greg and Ford Weasley!". The twins flew up laughing gleefully.

"And of course, the newbie prepared to take on the task of the legendary Charles Weasley, Albus Potter!". The whole Gryffindor house erupted in applause. Albus was ready to face anything the Slytherin team was to throw on him.

After the Gryfindor entrance was Slytherin's. They came out looking proud and superior and the Slytherin house screamed in admiration

"Slytherin team captain and keeper, Pierre Laurent!". An extremely handsome looking boy flew up right in front of Oliver giving him a smirk.

"Slytherin Chaser, Martha Flint!"

"Slytherin Chaser Garreth Urquhart!"

"Slytherin Chaser, Lucas Levisque!". Upon his flight, James hissed.

"Slytherin Beaters, Pete Parkinson and newbie Vince Crabbe!"

"Last but not the least, 3rd year newbie, Natasha Laurent!". A girl with wavy midnight black hair and striking black-looking eyes came out with a smirk in her face. She gracefully took out a blood red ribbon from her pocket and tied her hair using it with such finesse. Just like her brother, she had an unfathomable beauty.

"HEY Charla Weasley!" called out Pierre. Oliver turned to look at him and so did the rest of the Gryffindor team. Pierre glanced at Oliver and looked back at her. "Good luck" said Pierre winking at her with a smirk.

"Err… ok?" said Charla. Oliver surged forward to hit him, his fists were clenched, he was going to pound Pierre 30 feet to the ground but Charla stopped him. Pierre began pursuing Charla ever since they were 14 and Oliver would never forget that.

Albus spotted Natasha going for the snitch and he followed her. The game wasn't going too well… both teams were tied and the time was running out. Natasha was extremely fast but Albus knew he was faster but something in him didn't want to give out his best.

His eyes shifted from the snitch to her. Snitch to her. Snitch to her. Snitch to her. Until it was all her.her.her.her.her

Her eyes shifted from the snitch to him. Snitch to him. Snitch to him. Snitch to him.

Until they were nearing the stands then all that mattered was the snitch but their eyes never met.

Natasha made a sharp turn and Albus almost hit the stand.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ALBUS! GET THE DAMNED SNITCH!" roared Oliver

Suddenly Albus snapped out of his reverie and went for the snitch. He was beside Natasha but he wouldn't let her distract him anymore… even if she was definitely worth the while. It wasn't too long till he finally caught the snitch.

"THE GAME IS OVER! POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" screamed Olivia.

And that was that.

After all the cameras flashed and after all the cheering subsided. It was time for them to leave the pitch.

"Albus Potter, congratulations on your catch but that was a VERY risky attempt and I don't want to see such idiotic performance EVER again, understand?" said Oliver

"Yes" said Albus. He didn't know what just happened.

The others left and Charla spoke to Oliver about his jealous tendencies and probably ended up making out again somewhere. The rest headed for the "after-party"

"Scorpius, go ahead. I need to talk with my dear brother" said James as he approached Al. Scorpius shrugged then left.

"Here to rub in my poor performance?" said Albus jokingly

"Naw. I'm no Oliver Wood" he replied. "So…. You were checking out Laurent's sister?"

"WOT?" said Albus astonished.

"The Natasha girl… She's damn pretty… just not my type, you know?"

"I really don't get you…"

"It's like she has some secretive side or something. Girls. We can never get them! Plus why would you need her when you have Harriet... ahh…"

"Can you hallucinate somewhere else? You're freaking me out"

"Albus, Albus" said James "You're 13… it's NATURAL. If I were you, I'd go talk to her… even if she is some Slytherin girl and you might as well be banished for eternity from Oliver Wood's inner circle" said James jokingly

"You're crazy"

"Am I? Or are you? That's all for now, brother. Ta ta." said James walking away.

Dumdeedumdeedum. R&R


	12. All is fair in love and war

Chapter 12: All is fair in love and war 

Harry Potter pulled his cloak closer to him as he headed for the owlery. He carried with him three letters. He's been over-working himself in Hogwarts with having to plan 7 Defense Against the Dark Arts classes and having to teach the lessons 14 different times. He hasn't gotten much sleep either, even if he did go take a teaching job, it didn't mean letting go of his auror duties. He has been the HEAD OF AUROR DEPARTMENT for around 6 years now.

Dear Ginny,

I know you're busy with the Quidditch League games and I respect the whole career thing but I really need you tomorrow. As I said in my previous letters which you replied to with so much effort… Dewey Dursley, My cousin Dudley's son is a wizard. You pretty much know the rest that happened and I was wondering if you'd want to be with me as I face my horrid aunt, uncle, Dudley and his wife tomorrow at Lady Tralley's in the afternoon.

I know you're upset that I couldn't make it to your games but I'm really sorry, okay? I'll makeit up to you somehow, I promise. Things at Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic aren't as easy to handle. I haven't had a full night of uninterrupted sleep since I got here. I miss you…

You can't imagine how much I love you and how much I need you,

Harry Potter

* * *

Dear Ron and Hermione,

Ginny… is probably still pissed… yes, she is. Anyways, Will you both be at Hogsmeade tomorrow? I might be able to bring Hugo along if Lily is allowed. I could sneak him out marauder's style (haha,'mione). I'm sure it would be such a delight to Uncle Vernon to see you, Ron.

Till the Dursleys love magic,

Harry Potter

* * *

Dear Dursleys,

First of all, Dewey is fine and is doing well… he sends his love. He's met quite a couple of friends and was sorted into Gryffindor like me, dad and mum. He looks exactly like Dudley.

Seeing that… I'm alive is probably enough proof to say that I was able to defeat Lord Voldemort, the man who killed my parents and those dear to me. With him dead, the wizarding world is pretty much safe and no, I'm not a murderer… it's complicated.

The last time I received news about Dudley was when I came across a muggle newspaper. I see his boxing really did take him places, good for him.

I married the sister of my best friend named Ron. He's the one who didn't know how to use the telephone. He married my other best friend, Hermione. I have 3 kids, James who's 14, Albus who's 13 and Lily who's 11. They acquired a certain delight in knowing they had a cousin from my side of the family. All of course, are in Gryffindor. I work as an auror… defeating the demented and the evil since it's pretty much what I do best.

I was wondering if we could all talk… as a family... tomorrow, around 2 'o clock in the afternoon. I'll have someone come for you all. You don't need to reply to this, Owls can be such hassles sometimes, you'd want to know how Dewey is doing so you MUST be there, no questions asked.

Looking forward to seeing you again,

Harry Potter

* * *

"Thank you so much" said Harry

"I don't understand why you'd still want to talk to them after the years of ill treatment" said Prof. Mcgonagall "but of course I will allow Lily and Hugo tomorrow since it seems necessary to the my-life-is-complete journey you are about to embark"

"Haha?" said Harry

"Do you hear all that, Potter?" said Prof. Mcgonagall

"Hear wot?" said Harry. He heard voices.

"I think it's coming from the Gryffindor tower"

* * *

"Why won't you go out with me!?! I thought YOU loved me, JAMES!?" shrieked Harriet

"I do! It's just that I promised Fred it's our day together! He's my best friend!"

"And I'm your girlfriend!"

"Look, I planned this weeks ahead, it's a best friends' thing! How shallow could you get! You're making a big fuss about things again!"

"Just because I don't sense I'm important to you doesn't mean I'm shallow, Potter!"

"You're not the person that I thought you we-"

"Enough about me changing! So what!? Grow up James!" shouted Harriet

"Shut up!" said James running up the staircase leading to the Gryffindor common room.

He spotted a lovely looking girl standing beside the portrait smiling at him. He smiled back suspiciously.

He entered and found himself standing in the middle of the room watching Sean and Fred exchanging mean looks and Lea running up to her dormitory crying with Gabriella running after her.

"This is all your fault Fred! If you could just leave me and Lea alone!"

"What the hell!? She isn't yours, Sean!"

"She will!"

"She won't!"

"She will and you know it"

"Rubbish!"

"You don't know what I feel for her!"

"You don't know how MUCH I feel for HER"

Upon seeing James, Sean and Fred left and went their separate ways.

"What just happened?" asked James

"Ah… well" said Albus

"Lovers' Quarrel, Potter. I'm going to see Lily in the library with Issa, Hugo and Dewey, coming?" asked Olivia

"Err… no thank you" said James. It was bad enough that his best friends were fighting. Spending quality time with four 11 year olds and a 12 year old wasn't his idea of sulking.

"Suit yourself" said Olivia smiling sweetly. She left carrying various books.

"Why don't I spend time with my lovely brother and his lovely friends?" said James smiling

"Err…. Why?" said Albus

"Uh… As you can see" said James pointing a matter-of-factly that his friends have gone AWOL. "Harriet…. I don't even want to bring HER up" said James

"Can't… I'm meeting up with Maddie, Chase and his friends"

"You're hanging out with them Ravenclaw blokes AGAIN?" inquired Scorpius

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I am" said Rosie awkwardly "You want to come?"

"No, Thank you" said Scorpius "_I'd rather die than discuss book summaries with them blokes_" muttered Scorpius "I don't understand why you have to hang out with them!"

"I don't know what you have against them!"

"They're RAVENCLAWS!"

"So!?"

"God you're so..!!!!"

"You'd say the same thing about Gryffindor if you were in Slytherin!"

"So what now your saying you wish I was in Slytherin!?"

"I never said anything!"

Their fit went on and on and on. James and Albus found it best to back off somewhere near the doorway.

"Albus?"

Albus turned around and saw Natasha who was standing outside the Gryffindor common room since the portrait was still open.

"Mind if I take him?" asked Natasha to James

"Sure" said James "_Goodluck lover boy" _whispered James into Al's ear

A puzzled Albus Potter met Natasha Laurent outside and they walked off. Rosie ran out of the Gryffindor common room shouting and sobbing. James turned and saw Scorpius sitting on the couch with his head buried in his hands.

"So it's just you and me, Malfoy. All hail the heartbroken!" said James

"Heartbroken?" asked Malfoy

"Yeh… Harriet. damn it. She's not the person I thought she was… she was never like this before. I can't believe she said no to my invitation to hang upside down from a tree, no to my lets sit together on the roof, no to my lets cause some form of chaos! GOD! It's like I don't know her!"

"But I thought you two were getting along so well…"

"We are… sort of… well, it's complicated"

* * *

"Hi" said Al awkwardly

"Hi" she said. She started walking and he followed next to her "Were you doing something important?"

"Err… Naw"

"Is it normally this chaotic in the Gryffindor common room? I heard so many people shouting and crying…"

"Not…All the time" said Albus half amused

"I just wanted to say sorry about Quidditch" said Natasha looking Al strait in the eyes "I saw you almost knocked yourself out by the stand… I can't help but think it was my fault. I don't exactly know what I did but… I'm sorry. You looked absolutely distracted and I thought maybe because I was watching your every move, trying to out-do every move you were making"

"Are you seriously saying sorry?" said Al "why on earth would you say sorry? It's Quidditch! It's a game! And that's called tactics!"

"Tactics? Really now? That's what Wood drills into his team?!" said Natasha humorously "Sorry, sorry! It's a Slytherin inside joke, it's something YOU Gyffindor lot won't get" she said smiling

"Well, we won anyways!" said Albus laughing "And… why would a Slytherin Quidditch team player say sorry to her Gryffindor counterpart? Especially if you're Pierre Laurent's sister? I mean PIERRE, he's everything Slytherin stands for. Psh."

"HEY!!!"

"Wot? It's TRUE!"

"Well, it's to prove not all Laurents are evil"

"See, you said it you'self! Your brother is evil" said Al laughing

"Damn. I suppose so!" she said laughing. They talked, mostly about Quidditch and they found themselves walking towards the headmistress and somebody else.

"Mind if we talk to her? I had some problem with leaving home and I left some stuff that my mother doesn't want to send directly to me because something about it must be kept safe or something. It doesn't make much sense. I do it since it pleases her"

They walked closer and saw Harry Potter walking beside Prof. Mcgonagall.

"Good evening Ms. Laurent and… Mr.Potter" said Prof.McGonagall

"Good evening" said Natasha "I was wondering if the package.."

"Oh yes, wait here! I shall get it!" said Prof. Mcgonagall. Although she was no longer as young as she used to be, she was still as lively as can be. She turned walking back to her office.

"Hello Natasha and Albus… at 7:30 in the evening, What is this? Evening stroll?" said Harry

"Very funny, dad" said Albus. This was the first time Natasha ever heard him call Harry his dad.

"What was all the noise happening in the common room about?" asked Harry "We were about to go up and look-"

"DON'T!" said Albus. Harry stared at him surprised. "It's really... Messed up there"

"This has something to do… with your brother?"

"No comment" said Albus. "What are you dressed up for?" asked Albus staring at his father who brought his coat with him.

"I go to the ministry of magic every other day to see what's been going on… every other night to be exact" said Harry "We're meeting mum and my relatives tomorrow at Lady Tralley's… make sure James shows up. Rose, Lily, Hugo and Dewey are coming too"

"Must we… really?" said Albus

"Just for a short while… Don't you miss mum?" said Harry "I do"

"Yeah..." said Albus "Fine"

Professor McGonagall approached them and gave Natasha a small box.

"Potter, you must be off" said Prof. McGonagall "You two should run along now"

"Bye Ms.Laurent, Bye Al" said Harry

"Bye dad"

* * *

The two were walking towards the Slytherin dungeons. Albus said he didn't mind taking her there… obviously. He walked closer to the entrance and saw a girl running and screaming in panic.

"Albus, HELP!" said Olivia as Vince Crabbe drew nearer to her with his wand pointing directly to her face.

Albus quickly stood infront of Olivia. "Expelliarmus!" said Albus and before Vince could do anything…"Impedimenta!". Crabbe hit the stone wall behind him "LEVICORPUS!". Crabbe hanged by his ankle in the air.

"This- is- none- of- your- business- Potter!" said Vince trying to free himself

"It is now" said Albus. "Come on, Olivia". Olivia stood up ran to Vince Crabbe and punched him. Albus stood there... shocked. Olivia continued on cursing him while attempting to beat him up. "Olivia… I think he's had enough". It was quite obvious judging by the look on Crabbe's face.

"It's your fault for trespassing!" said Crabbe

"I passed the goddamn dungeon! Sheesh!" said Olivia

"What's your excuse, Potter?!" said an angry Crabbe. Before Albus could answer, Natasha spoke for him.

"He's with me you little arse" said Natasha

"Wonderful job bringing him here, wait till Pierre finds out, you runt!"

* * *

It's Hogsmeade time! Petuniaaaa! 


	13. Hogsmeade and family affairs

Chapter 13: Hogsmeade and family affairs

(NOTE: I know Hogwarts is pretty much perceived to be located somewhere in Scotland and I bloody well know it isn't winter yet by the end of November but… some huge chunk of ice melted in the North Pole [who else has a better excuse? AH! Some dark lord is planning to freeze the world! Kidding!)

* * *

Gabriella Delacour nestled herself in the Gryffindor common room tired from comforting Lea. She had just finished writing a letter to her mum in pure French. 

Dear Mum,

You haven't written in ages. How are you doing? I know that it must be hard being alone but we'll all be together this Christmas. It's getting pretty chilly out here and I apparently left our coats, silly me! Please send them. Speaking of Christmas, I was wondering if we could go somewhere, just the four of us.

I miss you. I know it's been pretty hard for you but we'll make it through together and we're gonna prove to the world that we're a family, okay?

Avec amour,

Gabriella Delacour

* * *

_I've decided to leave you for Cormac Mclaggen. HE'S a Quidditch player and he's always been there for me UNLIKE you! I don't know what I was thinking! You were never there when I needed you, like you EVER CARED, POTTER! _Her voice was echoing in his head _potter, potter, potter _

"Potter! Potter!"

"Wha-!". Harry rolled over from his bed. He attempted to stand up properly and grabbed his glasses. Prof. McGonagall stood before him already wearing her signature dark green robes.

"IT'S SNOWING!" exclaimed Prof. McGonagall. When Harry was still in school, he thought Prof. McGonagall was always tough but fair and that she was never really a jolly person to begin with. She was nice, sure… but she seems like a whole different person to Harry now. "I remember Albus used to-Oh, the snow…"

She was now quite old… probably nearing 100 already. Even if she never mentioned it… She admired Albus Dumbledore. She talks to his portrait often and she's been "alone" ever since Prof. Sprout died and Prof. Slughorn died. She knows she won't be joining them anytime soon but she was definitely lonely.

"That's great" said Harry with the most enthusiasm he could come up with

"Albus always liked the snow" said Prof. McGonagall staring blankly out the window. "I know I may sound silly, Potter and I know it has been 22 years but not a day goes by I don't miss him"

Harry didn't know what to say. Did Prof. McGonagall…?

"He was my best friend"

* * *

Hermione and Ron Weasley were walking down the street wearing their muggle clothing. They promised Harry they'd take the Dursleys to Hogsmeade. Hermione volunteered to take them knowing that Ron would mess up because of his bad memories with Vernon Dursley.

"What in Merlin's socks is that!?" exclaimed Ron looking over the fences to the house next door.

"It's called a lawnmower, Ronald"

"mownlawer?"

"LAWNMOWER. You use it to cut grass" said Hermione. She smiled as she watched Ron's face light up when his eyes started following the blades of the lawnmower go through the tall grass. "I'll go call them out; you stay here, okay?"

"Sure" said Ron. "MIONE!" he called out

"Yes?"

"Do you want a lawnmower for Christmas?" said Ron. Hermione looked into his innocent eyes and saw his sincere longing… for a lawnmower.

"Whatever you give me for Christmas is fine, love" replied Hermione who made her way to the Dursley's front door.

It was a fair looking house. Around the size of number 12 Grimmauld place. Hermione rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door. A huge, stout man opened the door. He looked scared, angry and bewildered at the same time.

"Uhm... Hello, I'm Hermione Grange- Weasley" said Hermione. She looked over the man's shoulder and saw an old woman with a sunken face, a scared woman her age and a bulky man with them. "I'm here to escort you all to Hogsmeade where you'll be meeting Harry-"

"The kidnapper" said Vernon

"VERNON!" said Petunia. "Please excuse my husband… he misses Dewey, that's all"

"Ah… of course, shall we be going?"

"You married him?" asked Dudley

"I beg your pardon?"

"Harry, you married Harry?" asked Dudley

"Heavens, No. I'm the girl best friend. I married Ron, his best mate" said Hermione "Speaking of Ron… RONALD!"

Ron walked towards the door smiling.

"You're that telephone boy?" said Vernon

"Err... yes? I think I pretty much get the basics of using the felly- telephone now, we really should get going" said Ron as he led the way.

* * *

"Older students please give way to the younger ones. 3rd years please follow me" said Neville Longbottom. While the students shuffled around giving way to the 3rd years, Harry and Prof. McGonagall stood on the side.

"I have to say, Neville really has a hang for teaching" said Harry softly so that none of the students would here.

"Yes" said Prof. McGonagall emotionlessly

"Is there… something wrong?" asked Harry

"No, of course not… but he refused my offer…"

"What offer?"

"Harry, Harry" said Prof.McGonagall looking Harry strait in his green eyes "I'm not getting any younger, I'll have to let go of my position as headmistress soon… 2 or 3 years from now? Neville didn't want the position. He says he's not up to it. Harry, I don't want to leave Hogwarts with Zacharias Smith or Prof. Flitwick who is… in no fit condition to head the school or Hagrid… he just wouldn't make the cut"

"Oh" was all Harry could say

"Unless of course you'd like to stay-"

"No" said Harry immediately. He saw grief in Prof. McGonagall's eyes once again. "Fighting and protecting as an Auror, that's what I live for… I couldn't leave my department alone…"

"I understand" said Prof. McGonagall. _SHE DOES?!_ asked Harry in his head. "My parents wanted me to become a Healer, I was fairing well in potions and charms, you see… but I knew that I wanted to teach transfiguration so here I am. I do hope I find someone worthy of the position sometime soon"

"There's still time" said Harry

"Of course… but not very much"

* * *

They were already nearing Hogsmeade, Harry headed to the front of Lady Tralley's while the rest of the Hogwarts students stopped in front of Hogsmeade beside Lady Tralley's where Neville gave a few reminders on their conduct and behaviour. 

Harry stared into the huge group of children trying to spot which ones were his. He saw Lily talking animatedly with Hugo and Dewey. Dewey reminded Harry so much of Neville. He spotted Albus who looked like he was passing messages to Scorpius from Rose and vice versa since the two chose not to talk to each other. Al's dark black hair looked like it was clearly messier than usual… probably James' fault. He spotted James with Fred laughing about something that looked extremely humorous since James was clutching his stomach which might mean another prank was being brewed up.

Suddenly Harry felt a jolt and when he turned to see who it was. He found himself being kissed. He didn't have to open his eyes to see who it was. He knew it was Ginny simply by the way she held him, close as if she was never letting go and Harry kissed her back contemplating on how much he's missed her.

They got a bit carried away judging by the look on Prof. McGonagall and James' face. He saw Albus was weirded out and Lily looked like she needed a bucket to hurl in.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?! Do you see what that is?!!" said James pointing to the Hogwarts population who were shocked yet touched by their display of affection. They saw the Slytherins rolling their eyes and Harry could have sworn he saw some 3rd year girl heartbroken. "It's the WHOLE school! Do you know what you're doing?!!? It goes against Hogwarts policies! You two should KNOW better! YOU'RE A PROFESSOR AND YOU BOTH CAME FROM HERE! WHERE IS YOUR DIGNITY!?!?"

"I… could not have said it better myself" said Prof. McGonagall "Good job, James"

"Shame on you two" said James smiling "Mum!"

Forgetting she knows how embarrassed James will be, Ginny hugged him tight. Al and Lily came rushing in eventually.

"I missed you all so much!" said Ginny

"Mum, you're suffocating me!" said Al

"HARRY!" called out Ron

Harry turned around and saw Hermione, Ron… and the Dursleys. Harry couldn't explain the shock he saw in their eyes especially Uncle Vernon's.

"MUM! GRANNY!" called out Dewey who ran towards his family. Even if they treated Harry like dung… he couldn't help but smile.

"I'll go in and get us a table" said Ginny giving Harry one last hug. Ginny entered Lady Tralley's and left Harry standing outside staring at the Dursleys.

* * *

"YOU'RE TELLING ME PETUNIA TOLD DEWEY TO-" boomed Uncle Vernon's voice. Everyone dining at Lady Tralley's was looking at him. 

"Yup" said Harry "go on, tell him, Aunt Petunia"

"It's true, Vernon" said Aunt Petunia who finally spoke after a long period of silence "I longed to be-…be…be… one of them"

"A FREAK?!?! PETUNIA!?!?"

"Vernon, you don't understand… I longed for it, I yearned for it… I desired to be—a freak"

"PETUNI-". Before Uncle Vernon could say more… he held his heart and in an instant a healer appeared next to him and froze him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY VERNON?!!?"

"Aunt Petunia, relax" said Harry calmly "I... foresaw this coming". Uncle Vernon was taken to the room at the back of the tea house.

"Mr. Potter, I'll be back in a few" said the healer

"Thank you"

"You read the future, Harry?" asked Dudley

"Uhm... No… I knew your dad would freak out" said Harry "Dewey, would you like to say something?"

Little Dewey Dursley stood from his seat beside Hugo.

"Dad, Mum, Gran… I'm really happy here. Honestly, I am. It's not that I don't miss you all but this is like a dream come true for me and… I love you all so much but I believe this is where I belong"

"Well said, Dewey" said Harry

"You could honestly say you belong to this… this... CIRCUS of magical folk! DEWEY! To think I raised you better than that!" said Dewey's mom. "Dudders, can you PLEASE talk your son out of it!"

"I…" said Dudley "I want you to be happy, Dew"

"DUDLEY!!!! WHAT THE HEL-"

"Delilah, it's okay… If that's what makes him happy then we should let him be" said Dudley. Harry simply stared at Dudley… since when did _Dudley Dursley make any sense?! _"Isn't that right, Harry?"

"Well, yeah" said Harry "If his magical powers aren't controlled, he'll be permanently damaged"

"BUT—MY SON—I—" muttered Delilah Dursley…. then she fainted.

"I'll go get the healer" said Ginny

"Oh, God" said Dudley his head on the table

"Just let it out" said Harry partially with humor "I don't think I have properly introduced you yet so..." Harry called his 3 children who were minding their own business in the other side of the table.

"You've already met Ginny, of course my lovely wife" said Harry. Ginny looked at him with one eyebrow raised as he wrapped his arm around her, Harry didn't normally flatter her too much in public… maybe the distance did make their hearts grow fonder since she certainly loved the flattery, which she normally wouldn't.

"My eldest son, James Sirius" said Harry. James stood next to Harry. His resemblance to Harry was unquestionable.

"Pleasure to meet you" said James shaking Petunia's and Dudley's hand. Petunia looked at James who seemed just like her sister's husband except he looked much more approachable.

"My carbon-copy second son, Albus Severus" said Harry. Al shot him a look of disdain… Harry knew how much Albus despised his name. "I mean, Al" said Harry. Albus smiled.

"'Ello, You look just like Dewey, Mr. Dursley!" exclaimed Albus. Petunia stared at Al's emerald green eyes.

"Harry, his eyes…" said Petunia

"Just like mum's and mine's" said Harry

"You look just like him, Harry" said Petunia

"I've been told" said Al smiling

"And of course my charming daughter, Lily Arianna" said Harry. Just the mentioning of her name made Petunia's heart sink.

She stood next to Harry. She didn't have Lily's emerald green eyes instead she had amber-bronze eyes. She had hair much like Lily's except more on the shade of brown than red… but the way she looks at you was much like Lily. She was probably as intellectually gifted.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Petunia Dursley, Dewey told me all about you! How lovely it is to finally meet you" said Lily. Harry and Ginny knew she wasn't _really _excited to meet her but she eventually learned how to pretend she was given that she was indeed THE Harry Potter's youngest child and his only daughter.

* * *

After an hour of apologies, regrets, events in their lives and well wishes, The Dursleys left Hogsmeade without Dewey. The only ones left were Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and all the kids and their close friends. 

"How's grannywobbles' knitting coming along?" asked Fred who not-so-long-ago joined them at their table.

"Wonderful" said Hermione "I saw her the other day, she was already decorating The Burrow. It's fantastic we get to spend Christmas complete this year!"

"Finally!" exclaimed Ginny "Will Gabrielle be joining us this year?"

"She ought to" said Hermione "How is she… doing?"

"Wot do you mean… is there something wrong with her?" asked James

"James" said Harry "Ms. Delacour hasn't been okay for the past 4 years and… she might just be getting worse" said Harry with his head bowed.

"She must REALLY love him, then" said Ron "I don't think she's planning to move on any time soon"

"Doubt it" said Ginny

They spoke more of the lighter side of things… How things are at the ministry, school and Christmas.

A Ravenclaw lot entered the tea shop. Rosie spotted Chase, Madison and the other Ravenclaw people she was getting closer to.

"Chase! Maddie!" called out Rosie.

Chase turned and saw the whole table of Gryffindors both young and old looking at him.

"Err… hey" said Chase

"Roseee!" said Maddie

"Hey you'self" said Rose "Mum, Dad, Aunt Ginny uhm… this is Chase and this is Maddie and some of my friends" said Rose

Hermione looked at the two standing up smiling and looked afterwards to the lot sitting beside her. The two were not from the Gryffindor house judging by the looks on their faces.

"Rose, we're going over to Gideon and Harlem's, you want to come along?" asked Chase

"I can't" said Rosie "I'm having a fam-"

"C'mon!" said Chase forcefully "What a friend" he teased

"But-"

"But what?" asked Chase

"I really do mis-"

"Can't this wait till tomorrow or something?"

"Move along, Chavert. Can't you see she has a family thing to attend to" said Scorpius standing up. It was the Malfoy curse… or blessing acting up again. Ron looked at Scorpius Malfoy… he was actually thankful.

"Then why are YOU there?" asked Chase

"He's practically family" said Al his green eyes set ablaze

"Just because YOUR family is collapsing" said Chase sharply "A demented grandfather, A feeble grandmother, A mother drowning in infidelity and a father who's so depressed it won't take too long till he becomes suicidal"

Everyone in the table was shocked… they didn't have anything to say. Malfoy stood there seemingly unaffected but he had to do something before… he breaks down.

"At least I HAVE one, look at you; you come from a bloody orphanage" said Scorpius viciously "a bloody muggle freaking orphanage"

"How did you- Nobody was supposed to kno- how-" said Chase stuttering

"I know way more things than you think I do. Run along to your mother, Chavert" said Scorpius. "Oh yah, you DON'T have one". He won.

Chase started running infuriated. He was obviously stunned and hurt by what Scorpius had said… he just didn't know how scarred Scorpius already was.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" exclaimed Rose "You're so… INSENSITIVE!"

"I did it for YOU-"said Scorpius who was shocked by Rosie's expression.

"He was just ASKING me and you go on hurting his feelings! You practically stabbed his heart!"

Scorpius didn't even bother answering. He kept a strait face even if he knew inside he was bleeding. He simply turned around and walked away. Everyone watched Rose being all furious about it and Malfoy's SEEMINGLY passive reaction. When Malfoy was standing by the door he turned around one last time.

"I wonder what it must be like having a stabbed heart" said Malfoy with his voice croaking. Albus knew he was going to cry… Scorpius NEVER cries.

* * *

Scorpius ran. He ran his pain away. He didn't care if he was going to hit anything, he didn't care if he was going to trip, he didn't care if he died. 

Albus sat in Lady Tralley's uncomfortably. Rosie looked at him and rolled her eyes. Albus knew Rose was probably blinded by Chase. He knew he couldn't just sit there when he knows Scorpius is out there somewhere waiting to kill himself.

"I'm leaving" announced Albus "See you all on Christmas"

"But Al, I haven't seen you in months-" said Ginny

"Mum" said Albus. He shifted his gaze to Rose. "He's my best friend. He needs me"

After what felt like forever, Scorpius stopped sobbing his heart out on a cushion in the Gryffindor common room. He wasn't angry at Rosie, how could he be angry at HER? He was angry at himself for talking back at Chase and upsetting Rosie. He was angry at Chase for rubbing "IT" in. He was angry at his mother for being the bitch she was. He was angry at his father for letting everyone take control of his life. He was angry at his family for all that they are. He was angry at his family's friends since they all suck. He was angry at Salazar Slytherin for making the all the Malfoys who passed through his house asses. He was angry. So angry.

He lifted his head and realized he was not alone. Ara Delacour was standing by the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory room. As soon as she realized he noticed her, she idiotically hid behind the post which Scorpius found amusing.

"I don't bite, you know" said Scorpius

"Ah well" said Ara "I shouldn't take any chances on that". She blushed, pretty much ashamed.

"So… you heard my endless ranting?" inquired Scorpius. Arabella sat on the couch.

"It can't be endless if you've stopped" said Ara smiling

"Trust me, it's endless" said Scorpius

"My family isn't freaking dandy too, you know"

"Really now? It can't get worse than mine"

"Oh really?" said Ara "My dad left us 4 years ago, I was 9. He took my brother. We haven't heard from them ever since. Grief took over my mother's soul. She was all… depressed. My sisters and I weren't allowed to live with ONLY her; she might have killed us out of rage. We lived with my grandparents. Mum didn't get any better… would you call it, psychologically ill? My grandparents suffered heart attack last June. It was really unexpected. My granddad died first; when my granny saw him… she died because of the shock. We moved to a cottage up a hill in Tinworth. Ever since my grandparents died, my mum… has been living in some fairytale world. She acts like she's living in some storybook. She never gets upset, she's all so positive about everything"

"Isn't that... a good thing?"

"NO! It's scary. It's as if the mum I knew and loved died and left us with this con-artist"

"Well, I'm sorry" said Scorpius

"No need, I learned to manage"

"Same here"

* * *

The way Gabrielle Delacour acts is like snow white… sort of like Giselle from Enchanted (I was wicked amused by the movie, I swear) 


	14. Season of Change

Chapter 14: Season of Change

* * *

It's been 2 ½ weeks since the last trip to Hogsmeade. It was indeed surprising to see how so much could change in such little time. After the Hogsmeade incident, Rosie and Scorpius started avoiding each other. The gap between Rosie and all her Gryffindor friends widened and even Al was affected. Rosie chose to stay with her Ravenclaw friends and away from Scorpius at all times, much to Chase Chavert's delight.

Little did Rosie know that Scorpius wasn't having the time of his life either. As days pass, Rumors of Pansy Parkinson – Malfoy's unfaithfulness start spreading like wildfire. She was spotted with another man out on the coast of Italy and she was also spotted in Greece but with a different man. Draco Malfoy refused to comment. Later on that week, Draco confirmed to Scorpius that he left the mansion temporarily… Scorpius hoped they'd leave her forever. As for Scorpius and Rosie, He decided to move on and pretend she never existed. If he really cared for Rosie, he'd be willing to do anything to make her happy even if it meant making him miserable. It's not like he was so alone, Albus supported him and putting aside how awkward it was to know that Ara had a TEENSY liking for him, she was a pretty good friend who he could relate to. Ara started ignoring her "feelings" for Scorpius and decided it was better to be only friends than be an admirer who stalks him. Chase Chavert and Scorpius Malfoy's "relationship" was a whole different story, knowing inflicting any form of damage on Chase would upset Rosie even more, Scorpius decided to take out some of the anger from his seemingly endless pit of fury on the Quidditch pitch where he was doing good… and it was not just him but the WHOLE bloody Gryffindor team as well. They had an amazing winning streak. Everyone knew Scorpius had a "problem" when it comes to his anger management and the school decided seeing him take it out on Vince Crabbe on an almost daily basis was NOT the way he ought to handle himself which leaves them with no other choice but to call in Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Rosie Weasley was walking towards the Gryffindor tower until she heard noises coming from an abandoned classroom towards her left. She heard the two masculine voices and immediately knew it belonged to Draco and Scorpius. Even if it was against Rosie's will to stay and listen to the two battle it out, she knew something was terribly wrong with Scorpius… it was the second time he's been crying his heart out. 

Madison brought up the topic of Scorpius that morning during breakfast. She seldom spoke of him but almost the whole school was talking about him that day. Rosie saw Draco Malfoy arrive this morning in his ravishing black cloak carrying with him… the signature Malfoy "look". Upon his arrival, Rosie saw Scorpius straighten himself up and pretended he was barely affected by anything around him. No one would have thought of him as the angry child he was but no one would have thought of him as the enthusiastic child they remembered he was as well. Madison started talking about the rumors of Scorpius Malfoy's possible transfer to Durmstrang if he doesn't get any better but Chase cut her off. Chase chose NEVER to speak of him… Rosie thought maybe it was because he didn't want her to remember the times she's been hurt… but maybe she was wrong.

"That wife of yours is out somewhere gallivanting with another man and you're here to tell me everything is FINE?!!" shouted Scorpius

"I didn't say everything was FINE, I said everything would be if you could just let these things go-"

"LET THINGS GO!?! And what will happen to me!? I'll end up like you all depressed! You're letting that wife of yours do whatever she wants!!"

"That WIFE you are talking about is you MOTHER, Scorpius. She deserves your respect"

"RESPECT?! You think I ought to respect her! Look at you! Where's YOUR self respect!" screamed Scorpius. Draco got hurt by that one. The two Malfoys calmed down. Scorpius raised his tear-stained face. "LOOK DAD, this family is falling into pieces and if you don't do anything about it… you'll lose your family and I'll lose mine"

"This problem is between your mother and I… you don't need to be a part of it… you can just be happy. I'm willing to sacrifice anything just to make YOU happy" said Draco… sincerely. "But I could see it isn't working… I try everything to make you happy but I can't… instead you're sadder and angrier than ever and everyone thinks you have a problem and I don't know what do about it. I'm a failure as your father and the worse part it is, you know it."

Scorpius cried. He hugged his father and cried. Draco was taken by surprise by Scorpius's sudden showing of the slightest bit of affection. He didn't think Scorpius still loved him as a father anymore, what more respect him as his father. He wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"I can't be happy as long as you're not" said Scorpius. Tears rolled down Draco's cheeks. Rosie couldn't handle it anymore so she went up the flight of stairs still thinking about Scorpius who was once, her best friend.

* * *

Guilt practically swallowed Rosie up and her brain went into hysterics while she headed to the Gryffindor common room.

_How could I have been so… insensitive! Scorpius who never failed to stand up for me, Scorpius who was there when I needed him, Scorpius who did everything he can to make me happy was now Scorpius who thinks of me as a stranger. I don't understand… how could I be so… ignorant. Why DIDN'T I notice he was having a hard time! Why wasn't I there for him…?_

Rosie entered the common room with a head filled with questions. She saw Albus sitting in the couch alone. He was staring at the fireplace again… Rosie knows that was what he usually does when he's worried, upset… or angry. Instead of heading to her dormitory room ignoring everyone who gets in her way, she stood somewhere in front of the couch clutching her books. It was time to set things strait.

"Hey" said Rosie. She never felt so nervous talking to Al before.

Al looked left and right and finally looked up. "You're talking to ME?" he said in a harsh tone.

"Er.. Yes, of course Al"

"You still come here?" said Al "shouldn't you be in places you claim to belong in? Too bad we aren't allowed to move to other houses or to stay in their actual territory. If we were allowed, wouldn't you be long gone? It's surprising that you still know my name since I might as well forget yours" said Al severely.

"Can you just stop it with the sarcasm, I GET IT!" said Rosie with her voice raised. "I've made some mistakes…"

"Mistakes? You? Perfect little Rosie Posie? Psh" said Al

"Al, knock it off!" said Rosie

"Why should I? You never did!" said Albus

"That's why I'm here" said Rosie. Al averted her gaze.

"What do you want?" asked Al emotionlessly

"I want to know what has been happening to Scorpius"

"Are you serious? After ignoring him when he NEEDED you, you're asking me to tell you what you've missed"

Rosie stood there silently. _Why Rosie, WHY?!_

"If you were here, you'd know by now that Scorpius is thought to have an emotional problem that might affect his life severely. If you were here, you'd have known he has been seeing a therapist from St.Mungo's daily to check his mental and emotional stability. If you were here, you would understand his desire to prove that he is worthy of the Malfoy name given he's in Gryffindor, YOU would know he actually wants to make his family proud. If you were here, you ought to know right now that the school is worrying about him so much that some actually have suspicions he's the next VOLDEMORT" shouted Albus.

"But—he's always been so-"

"If you were here, he wouldn't have needed to think about you every moment of his life, he wouldn't have to worry about you all the time, he wouldn't have to miss you so much"

"I-"

"If you were here, you would have known by now that he's downstairs pleading for his parents' divorce"

* * *

Rosie woke up early the next day. She had to do something about her friendship with Scorpius. She pulled out a roll of parchment and scribbled away. After she finished her letter, she looked up and faced her mirror. Her eyes were still poofy from all the guilt driven crying but today she was ready to fix her strained relationship with Albus and Scorpius. Today, she wanted to change, for the better.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy woke up early. He wasn't able to get any sleep last night. He didn't know if he could ever forgive himself for breaking down the way he did. _What's wrong with me?!_

He stood up from his bed and headed to Al's. They were the only ones left in the dormitory. He looked at Albus fast asleep… he found it strange that Albus never really snores. It was always hard to notice if he was there. He grabbed Al's invisibility cloak and sat in front of Al's trunk. He opened the trunk and rummaged through Al's things, he knew Al wouldn't mind. Chudley Cannons shirts, WWW merchandise, Honeydukes sweets, Piles of Quills and Rolls of parchment and SEVERAL more things including a Photosphere used to contain several photographs. It was a lot like the pensieve except they were all only photos. Scorpius flicked from photo to photo, most of them were his family, His huge, loving and tight-knit family which was something Malfoy would never have.

_Maybe my family would suck less if I had siblings… Why can't Albus and/or James be my brother?_ He looked at more of Al's photographs; he saw Al's family holidays, their adventure trips, the 3 siblings…

Scorpius heard a light knock on the door and hurriedly sat on the trunk covering himself with the invisibility cloak.

A girl with brown wavy hair entered the dim room. She walked towards his bed but her hair covered her face. _I see Ara decided to wake up early_.There was something about the way Ara moved which was different and her hair seemed darker than usual. _She prolly enchanted it or something, or I never pay enough attention._

* * *

Rosie Weasley entered the room quietly in order not to wake up whoever was still in. The 3 beds were empty except Al's bed where he was sleeping soundly.

She walked towards Scorpius's bed and sat there. She nonchalantly looked over to his side table and sorted out his clutter. She really wanted to see him but she guessed he headed off for breakfast.

Scorpius's place was much like Al's. It was hard not to notice the similarities the two had. One would be that they were both very VERY well off. Harry James Potter acquired his parents' home in Godric's Hallow, Number 4 Privet Drive, Number 12 Grimmauld place. After the untimely death of Andromeda, he was also given her home. There was still a lot of money left in the vault of his parents after the war ended, the money there was enough to send a child to Hogwarts for 5 years. The money probably came from James Potter I who was a pure-blood who came from a financially stable family. The Tonks family entrusted him with Teddy and the money that goes with him, there was enough to send Teddy half-way through school and to support him in his early years. Of all the things Harry inherited, the greatest in terms of value would be those that Sirius left him. After seeing the bank and inquiring about what he was going to do with centuries old portraits, ancient carpets and other objects the Black family kept, Harry found out that the things that he found "useless" was worth so much. The value was enough to build the majestic house that the Potters lived in now and support 1 more generation of Potters. Those were only the "useless" things, the investments that Harry made and the gifts he got for being a hero were still not included. Draco Malfoy had enough money to support 5 more Malfoy generations given that the Malfoy clan never had too many members. It was money that got bigger and bigger as time passed by. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's family had the same amount of money Harry Potter's parents had when they started out. They were rich, but not the same way Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were.

"You know Ara, it's impolite to touch other people's things" said a voice from the back.

* * *

_I, Scorpius Malfoy, came out of the invisiblity cloak_. "Ara, I didn't mean to startle you and I'm just kidding. I almost forgot, I owe you a butterbeer, why don't we go visit Hogsmeade today?". _Ara tilted her head a little to the right and then what I saw shocked me. It wasn't Arabella Delacour, it was Rose Weasley! I KNEW IT! This was indeed my perfect opportunity._

"Al, get up! Ara's here, shouldn't we be getting breakfast by now, I'm starving" said Scorpius. "Rose" did not reply. I could only see her back so her reaction to the words I was about to say would remain a mystery.

"Ara, DEAR, You don't have to be so moody. Did I give you a fright?" said Scorpius. She didn't move. "Well, you're up early. You usually get here around half an hour later"

When Scorpius said DEAR, Albus woke up and knew it wasn't Ara but he decided to play along.

"I have so much to tell you, Ara. You and Al are really the only ones I can confide in right now" said Scorpius

"C'mon Scorpius, you aren't alone" replied Al.

"Whatever Al" said Scorpius "Ara, we missed you yesterday, were you off with the Rave- Slytherin lot again. You could have at least told us" said Scorpius semi-sarcastically.

* * *

_I decided to play along and pretend he was talking to Ara who was in the door. I didn't reply, I didn't move. I thought he thought I was Ara but as it turns out, he knew from the beginning. I finally turned and looked him strait in the eyes._

"Oh" said Scorpius "It's you"

"Yes, I s'pose so" said Rose

"Then why didn't you speak up, Weasley?" asked Scorpius

_Since when did he call ME Weasley_?!!? "I thought you were talking to her from the door, sorry"

"Oh well" said Scorpius semi-sarcastically "I really thought you were Arabella!" said Scorpius making sure his exasperated delight was noticed. "It's really hard to tell the difference you know, you're alike in a lot of different ways except of course she never really abandoned me the way you did, NOBODY could hurt me the way you did. You just left! When I tried to defend you, you blamed the whole thing on ME!"

"I came here to apolo-"

"Albus, did you see the difference? I sure can't tell what was different!" said Scorpius "Same height, same gender, same hair color, same physical structure same same same same. You're both girls, you're both brunettes, you're both in Gryffindor… apparently AND you're both my friends!" said Scorpius "OH, WAIT A SECOND, one is and one used to be" said Scorpius "you can hardly tell the difference"

"I always thought you were the one who would always be able to tell the difference" said Rose holding back her tears. "The one who would be there to tell me that I've gone too far, the one who knew what was best for me, the one who would stand by me till the end… but it turns out, you hardly notice the difference"

Scorpius walked closer to Rosie and told her in a hushed voice above her shoulders…

"If I told you that I know it's you simply by the walk you talk, the way you write, the way you stand, they way you sit, the way you read, the way you eat, the way you move, the way you laugh, the way you smile, the way YOU make ME smile, the way you sleep, the way you dream, the way you desire, the way you inspire… so what?" said Scorpius "If I told you I would never forget all these and if I told you I would always know the difference, what difference does it make, Rosie?"

Rosie chose not to reply anymore and threw the roll of parchment on Scorpius's bed. She wiped her tears and ran out of the room.

* * *

"I think you should open it" said Al "I'm sure she understands what you feel… she's Rose"

Scorpius sat on his bed and opened the letter.

_Dear Scorpius, _

_I'm sorry I've been such an arse lately. I don't know what's been going on with my head, really. I know you've been having a hard time but I don't understand why I didn't bother doing anything about it. I've been so… out there these days._

_Let me make it up to you. There must be some way. I can't live another day in my life knowing that I've failed you. You are my very best friend… well, you and Al. _

_I should have known what you did in Hogsmeade wasn't for you own personal reasons, I just got angry because I didn't want Chase getting hurt but apparently, you got hurt… which is worse. I'm sorry it has taken me forever to bother doing anything about it._

_From, Rose_

_P.S. I love you more than I love the all my Ravenclaw friends combined. They mean nothing to me compared to how much I care for you. _

Scorpius was suddenly filled with dread and guilt. She was going to say sorry, why didn't he let her speak up first? Why did he have to make her suffer? He'd rather suffer than see her get hurt.

He threw the parchment to Albus who read it silently.

"You better go after her" said Albus.

* * *

It was a lovely Saturday morning in the Potter residence. The Potter home, better known as the Potter mansion, was located in the infamous Gryffingrove (Gri-fin-grove) village. In attempt to increase wizarding territory, various estates were created for their advantage. The Gryffingrove Village was an exclusive community where only the most luxurious, the most legendary or the most important magical families lived. Harry Potter was having breakfast with Ginny.

"Where will I take the children for Christmas break?" asked Harry. It was already December 20.

"Take them directly to the Burrow around 9 o'clock on the 23rd. Gabrielle would be there by then. Is it okay if you take the three girls with you?"

"Of course, I'm the world's number one babysitter" said Harry amusingly.

"Right you are" said Ginny who stood up and kissed Harry's head. She walked out of the breakfast nook and called for Swinkles, the house elf, to help her with the gardening.

* * *

"Rose! ROSE!" called out Scorpius who ran inside the Great Hall. He spotted Rose in the middle of the Great Hall… deciding whether to sit in the Ravenclaw table… or sit in the Gryffindor table. Everyone was watching her. She was crying.

"What? I said I was sorry, okay?" said Rosie turning around facing Scorpius

"You're my best friends and nothing is going to change that" said Scorpius. She ran into his arms and hugged him tight with her head on his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know… I had no idea-" said Rosie still clutching Scorpius

"I know" said Scorpius who patted Rosie's head. "Why don't we get something to eat? I'm hungry"

"Same here!" called out Albus who looks like he attempted to catch up with Scorpius who RAN from the Gryffindor dormitory to the Great Hall.

Everyone found the moment heartfelt. Even the Slytherin girls who loved having to hate Rosie and hated loving Scorpius knew that it was quite genuine. Everyone found it heart-melting… except two people.

The first would be Chase Chavert who found himself filled with vengeance at that moment. He tossed his golden hair arrogantly. He was going to win her. He wanted her. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him from getting her… not even Scorpius.

The second would be Ara Delacour. Instead of being angry that she lost Scorpius to Rosie again, Instead of being happy for Scorpius who was now her friend, she found herself feeling like her heart has been pierced by an arrow. She didn't love Scorpius… she thought it was simply some phase. She was basically lonely… but it didn't mean she would lose Scorpius as a friend, it just meant she was about to gain a new one, Rose Weasley and it was okay with her.

"So... Ara? ARA?" asked Nathan Scott

"Erm… Sorry, what?" replied Ara who was lost in her thoughts

"I was just wondering if I could walk you to Transfiguration on Monday… or something" said Nathan

"Sure" said Ara

"Really?!" asked Nathan surprised "I thought you were going to say no… some of them blokes thought you had a thing for Scor-"

"We're just friends" said Ara smiling. "I think… you should walk me right now"

"That's bloody fine with me"

* * *

Updated Character list (using nicknames):

7th year:

Gryffindor: Oliver Wood II.

Slytherin: Pete Parkinson. Pierre Laurent.

Ravenclaw: Percival Weasley

Hufflepuff:

6th year:

Gryffindor: Charla Weasley

Slytherin: Garreth Urquhart.

Ravenclaw: Marie Weasley

Hufflepuff:

5th year:

Gryffindor: Greg Weasley. Ford Weasley. Ella Weasley.

Slytherin: Matha Flint.

Ravenclaw: Valera Crabbe.

Hufflepuff:

4th year:

Gryffindor: James Potter. Lea Jordan. Sean Finnigan. Gabbie Delacour.

Slytherin: Lucas Levisque.

Ravenclaw: Blake Gray. David Grant.

Hufflepuff:

3rd year:

Gryffindor: Al Potter. Rose Weasley. Scorpius Malfoy. Ara Delacour. Nathan Scott.

Kelly Martin. (M)(M)(M)(M)(M)(F)(F)(F)(F)

Slytherin: Vince Crabbe. Laverna Thomas. Natasha Laurent.

Ravenclaw: Madison Grant. Chase Chavert.

Hufflepuff:

2nd year:

Gryffindor: Olivia Wood.

Slytherin:

Ravenclaw: Daniel Weasley. Laura Longbottom.

Hufflepuff:

1st year:

Gryffindor: Lily Potter. Hugo Weasley. Lawrence Longbottom. Isabella

Delacour. Dewey Dursley. Jacob Rifts. (--)(--)(--)

Slytherin: Prissy Parkinson. Vera Crabbe. (--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)

Ravenclaw: Mariel Edgecombe. (--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)

Hufflepuff: (--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)

* * *

I feel absolutely evil for not putting any Hufflepuff names at all. I will have to work on that. Tell me who you'd like to hear more about. 


	15. Sweater Charm

Chapter 15: Sweater Charm

* * *

"Get that disgusting thing away from me!" said Scorpius to Rosie. She was holding in her hand a spoon filled with asparagus spread.

"Hogwats wants more healthy alternatives so that their students grow up big and strong" said Rosie wearing her signature Wealsey sweater in a rosy pink color. "Now, open wiiide!" joked Rosie.

"Getoofff mee!" said Scorpius laughing. "GET IT AWAY!!" said Scorpius laughing.

"It's impolite to play with food" said Albus wearing his green sweater laughing "Tsk, tsk. I expected more from you, Ms.Weasley"

"I expected less from you, Potter" said Rosie smiling flinging the asparagus spread on his cheek.

"HEY!!" said Albus wiping the disgusting green gooey mixture out of his face. Scorpius was turning red because of laughing too much. "Thanks a lot, Rosie"

The three including James, Fred, Lily and Hugo were busy laughing and telling jokes. Scorpius spotted his father entering the Great Hall and Harry Potter heading to their table. He decided to quit the pompous prat act he used simply to impress his father… well, he thought it did.

"Scorpius" said Albus

"Yeh?" replied Scorpius attempting not to mind his father entering.

"Would your dad allow you to spend Christmas with us?" asked Albus

"He should!" said Lily wearing her red sweater

"Oh, that would be lovely!" said Rose

"This year, we're going where no bloke has ever gone before!" said James looking deranged… it probably meant they were going to do something extremely amazing and he had to be there.

"What is it then?" asked Scorpius

"We haven't quite… thought of it yet" said Fred wearing his yellow sweater laughing "but it will be BIG!"

"Extraordinary!" said James wearing his royal blue sweater.

"Incredible!" chimed in Hugo wearing his brown one.

"Indescribable!" said Albus

"And exceptionally idiotic" said Ella Weasley wearing her orange sweater. "Knowing you though, you'd have the time of your life. These blokes think of the stupidest ways to get physically harmed. It would be delightful to have you for Christmas by the way" said Ella smiling.

"I'd love to be there!" said Scorpius.

"Good morning!" said Harry "So… nice sweaters"

"Daad, if you're trying to be funny, it isn't working" said Lily smiling

"But you're smiling, see" said Harry poking Lily's head. "Good morning, Delacours"

"Good morning to you too" said Gabriella. Molly Weasley was nice enough to knit her and her sisters sweaters too. Gabbie's was in purple.

"Hello" said Ara wearing her lavender sweater.

"Hi" said Issa wearing her periwinkle blue sweater.

Draco Malfoy was also walking towards them wearing one of his usual black cloaks.

"Potter" said Draco looking Harry strait in the eyes. They weren't enemies… they weren't friends… they were somewhere in the middle.

"Malfoy" said Harry smiling. Draco eyed the whole Gryffindor lot. He recognized the Weasleys simply by looking at the sweaters.

"I see you don't have any regrets marrying the blood traitor" said Malfoy. It was an offense that made the jaws of the Gryffindors drop.

"I see you do have regrets with that bulldog of a wife" said Harry sharply yet… somehow kindly. The Slytherin house was in shock and Draco simply laughed.

"Touche'" said Draco.

"Scorpius was wondering-" said Harry

"Could I come over their place this Christmas? PLEASE?!" asked Scorpius

"Err… I don't know, your mom-"

"I bet she wouldn't mind not seeing me. Like it matters to her-"

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" said Draco sternly.

"I s'pose" said Scorpius

"So" said Harry trying to change the conversation topic "I heard you're doing charity work"

"Ah yes" said Draco "Ever since I left the Auror office, I haven't worked a single day in my life. Ever since I married Pansy, well, I haven't done anything at all. I see… you've been doing work… a lot of it"

"Yeh" said Harry "It keeps my blood running"

"Head of the Auror office, Defense against the Dark Arts professor, husband, father and possibly the future minister of magic or the possible youngest headmaster of Hogwarts, how do you do it?" said Malfoy amused. It never occurred to James that his father… might just be the next LEADER of the entire british wizarding community or the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"I wouldn't think about tha—"

"Don't be silly. You know you're Kingsley Shacklebolt's protégé and you know how fond Professor McGonagall is of you… and how much Prof.Dumbledore loved you"

"It's still a long time from now, Draco. Don't get too hasty"

"Whatever, Potter" said Draco

Chase Chavert made his way to the Gryffindor table. _Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius! No matter what I do, she likes him better than me! Albus I can understand, blood relatives mean a lot… but SCORPIUS that scoundrel is her… BEST FRIEND!!?!?!?_ He was convinced he wasn't going to get her through his err… radiant personality so he was going to get her using sympathy.

"Hey Rose" said Chase

"Hi Chase" said Rose smiling

"How was school like during your time?" asked Scorpius to Draco and Harry not minding the arrival of Chase Chavert.

"I hated him" said Draco pointing to Harry "I wanted Voldemort to just kill him. He rejected my offer for friendship during our first year" said Draco giving Harry a joking nasty look.

"Well, you insulted Ron" said Harry "and his family, and his red hair, and his hand-me-down things, and his cloaks-"

"It was his fault! He was the one who made fun of my name!" said Draco slightly laughing

The whole group of children was really interested in listening.

"Hey Rosie, can we go out to walk or something?" asked Chase distracting the focused Rosie

"Uhm… I'm sorta listening to the conversation, Chase"

"C'mon" said Chase "Please? For me?" asked Chase

"Well… err… fine" said Rosie "Al, Scorpius… I'll just go out for a while"

"mmm… whatever" said Scorpius not looking at her. He pretended not to give a damn about who she wants to talk to.

"Yeah" said Albus. The two boys watched the two adults explain their hatred for each other.

* * *

"You staying here for Christmas?" asked Chase. The two were walking in the courtyard.

"Of course not!" said Rosie smiling "The whole family will be over at my grandparents' house. The entire clan including Issa, Ara and Gabbie plus their mother and hopefully, Scorpius!" said Rosie excitedly

"He's going?" said Chase "I thought it was FAMILY"

"Well, he pretty much is a part of the family" said Rosie. That hit Chase hard.

"So… Scorpius" said Chase

"What about him?"

"I heard several girls are after him" said Chase watching Rosie's reaction.

"Oh" said Rose "and how did you know that?"

"Err… Maddie and some other girls are… tallying the hottest ones in our year" said Chase amusingly "the top ten out of the 35 boys in our year"

"Oh! It is such a Madison thing to do!" said Rose

"I'm not sure about the rankings though" said Chase "There are 3 from Hufflepuff… Ross, Breton and Lawley. I made it in for Ravenclaw, so did Stanwood. Hmm… Dasmonde and Spearcroft for Slytheirn. For Gryffindor… Scott, Potter and of course Scorpius Malfoy"

Rosie laughed. "This would totally amuse Al and Scor"

"It's based on Ravenclaw girls. They haven't expanded it yet. Some girls are dying to get Scorpius… I suppose he's having fun with his female admirers"

"I doubt it" said Rose still amused "He's a little more aware he's being stalked than Albus is but he ignores them"

"Not all of them" said Chase

"What do you mean?"

"I heard he's really interested in Arabella Delacour" said Chase "Why wouldn't he be. Look at it this way, she's gorgeous, she's pretty smart and she's really quite charming… not my type but I suppose she's Scorpius'. I heard she fancies him back… good for them"

"That explains why her head is on Nathan Scott's shoulder and why she's holding his hand" said Rosie looking strait to the bench where Ara and Nathan sat.

"Well… rumors" said Chase. _DARN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Why the sudden interest in him?" asked Rosie

"I was wondering if you fancied him" said Chase. Rosie blushed very very very slightly. "If he is really… ALL THAT" said Chase. "I'm your friend, you could tell me" he said innocently.

"I'm not saying I don't" said Rosie "but I'm not saying I do. We're in third year for Merlin's sake. Well… what's not to love about him? But he is my best friend and I'd be torn if anything that complicated messed up our friendship. These things take time to figure out… what if he turns out to be like my brother or something. Other than him being my best friend and all… He's absolutely… brilliant. I love him… as a friend… for now… or for forever"

"You must really like him"

"What's not to like?" asked Rose which infuriated Chase… from within.

"Err… I might be moved to a wizarding orphanage" said Chase

"Really?" asked Rose

"Yeah. Dralloy's orphanage. It isn't sure yet… The orphanages in the wizarding world attends to magical children who have magical parents… they have their schooling there. They might have to change the rules or something like that for Dralloy's… They might attend to muggle born orphans like me"

"You're muggle born?"

"Yeah… and I'm a wizard" said Chase

"My mom is muggle born" said Rose "Good for you, then. Will you transfer? I mean… don't you have friends at your muggle orphanage now?"

"I do" said Chase "Well, I used to"

"What does that mean?"

"I had loads of friends but ever since I got accepted into Hogwarts, I'm not considered as one of them. They aren't… as privileged, you know"

"I see" said Rosie

* * *

Scorpius and Draco were walking towards the Gryffindor common room. Draco was going to leave Hogwarts tonight after donating around 5 thousand galleons for whatever needs Hogwarts has.

"Dad, can I go to the Weasleys's instead?" asked Scorpius "I wanted to spend Christmas with…only you but I figured out mum wasn't going to let me"

"Your mom would be disappointed, Scorpius" said Draco

"So? She deserves it" said Scorpius. Draco shot him a look. "It's whether spend it with both of you and be stuck bearing with her or I spend Christmas with the Weasleys happily and you have the choice of choosing not to look at her and spending Christmas with her. What will it be?" asked Scorpius

"Tell Harry, I'll drop you by the Burrow on the 24th" said Draco

* * *

December 22

"GINERVA!" called out Harry. The problem with having a majestic house is it was hard to find those who live in it. "WHERE ARE YOU?!?"

"You can't stay away from me, can you?" said Ginny from behind him. She was wearing a dress with her hair tied up which meant she looked utterly lovely.

"Don't we look lovely today?" said Harry as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Don't we look tired today" said Ginny "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Err…"

"HOW MUCH SLEEP did you get last night, Harry James Potter?" asked Ginny

"5 hours… or 6… I don't know"

"And WHY didn't you sleep?"

"7th year NEWTS preparation lessons exams graded… I went to the office last night to fix some things…"

"My poor baby!" said Ginny laughing "You're coming home right after Christmas break, right?"

"Yes" said Harry "I already told Prof. McGonagall… She told me she has someone in mind to take over for me"

"That's great!"

"I'm going to miss the kids…"

"Now you know what it feels like. I've been missing you for months!" said Ginny "Now I'm back, I find myself alone with Swinkles and Flooby"

"It's Christmas, we're all together again!"

* * *

I know almost nothing happened here but it gets better, it's CHRISTMAS with the Weasleys! Expect a lot of descriptive paragraphs on the Burrow. )) 


	16. Never fail to surprise

Chapter 16: Never fail to surprise

* * *

"This. Is. Abuse" said James dragging along his trunk.

"So. Much. Pain" whined Albus dragging along his trunk too.

"You two are so weak-" joked Lily

"Shut it. I don't see you dragging anything" said Albus

"Dad, why don't you give her a trunk to drag along!" said James

"C'mon… Lily is our little princess" said Harry. The two boys rolled their eyes.

"Since I'm such a good daughter, Please hand me one of your trunks, dad" said Lily sweetly.

"You're an angel, honestly" said Harry

"Pssh" said James

"Quit whining, we're almost there!" said Harry.

"Why do you have a gazillion things anyway?!" said Albus

"I already told you all, I'm not coming back after Christmas, remember?"

"Oh yeah" replied Albus

"Oh lookie, I think I see Isabella over there! ISSAAA!" called out Lily as she dropped the trunk on the snowy ground.

"Do you see that? She just drops it and runs off!" exclaimed James

"This is so unfair. Just because she's a girl" said Albus

"She's my littlest baby! I'd hate to see her upset" said Harry "I'm only kidding! Your mum never allows me to baby her around and Lilsy never lets me"

"And so?" said James smiling

"She's not going to stay little for too long, you know" said Harry "It's only a matter of time before she leaves her poor father behind to freeze in the sno-"

"Please don't go sentimental on us. Please. I'm begging you" said Albus sarcastically

The Potters and the Delacours boarded the Hogwarts express. The four Potters took the compartment across the one where the Delacours chose to stay. One by one, they entered the compartment and finally sat comfortably.

"I heard about the results of your exams…" said Harry staring at his three children. James looked up at the ceiling as if there was something to watch there, Albus chose to look down at his feet and Lily simply stared out of the window.

"Ahem" said Harry and the three looked at him "Doing excellent in Defense against the Dark Arts, Wonderful in transfiguration, Doing well in Charms, fair in astronomy" said Harry. The three knew the horrid ones are yet to come. "Not so good in Herbology, Bad in History of Magic, DREADFUL in Potions. Explain yourselves"

"Me and plants… we just don't work" said Lily

"There's always something wrong with the way I mix it… and because Professor picks on me" said Albus

"History of Magic… hmm… no comment" said James

"Potions, I completely understand. History of Magic, yes yes, it can be a bore… but freaking Herbology?!" asked Harry

"He-He-He?" said James

"Albus, I heard you're fairing well in Care for Magical Creatures… Prof. Derangoria says you're just like James in Divination"

"I'd rather take Linguancy but YOU and MUM won't allow me" said Albus

"Linguancy?" asked Ginny

"James, Prof. Derangoria asked Prof. McGonagall if she could request that you leave her class at once… Is it THAT bad???" asked Harry "I was astonished! You're doing worse than I did!"

"She doesn't know what she's talking about!" exclaimed James "DERANGORIA the DERANGED!"

"And Linguancy?" asked Harry

"I know I did horrible in Gobbledegook but I'm doing quite well in Latin. I will forever have endless piles of Latin homework to do. It's still a lesson I take the whole year round. I'm starting Centaurelth and Mermish next year and of course, the mastery of Parseltongue" said James

"So… if you sack Divination, what will you take instead?" asked Lily extremely fascinated.

"OCCLUMENCY!" said James with so much power.

"Wait- WHAT?!?!" said Harry shocked "After what Snape put me through, do you honestly believe I'll let you take occlumency?!"

"We'll talk about it" said James "I have a… proposition" said James. Harry raised his left eyebrow up. "Anyway, Where's the Malfoy boy?" asked James

"His dad picked him up yesterday evening. I think they're going to Greece if I'm not mistaken. They might go to France later to see his mother… which he isn't looking forward to" said Albus

Lily started reading a book. James attempted to catch up with his Latin homework and Albus… attempted to produce a Patronus and Harry watched him.

"This. will. Never. Work. I'm telling you!" exclaimed Albus

"It takes time" said Harry. James started sniggering.

"You think you can do better!?" taunted Albus

"Yes, I could"

"Really now?" asked Harry "Is it a big jet of light?" said Harry smiling

"No, it's a corporeal patronus" said James proudly. Harry sat there bewildered… Bu-How-Why-?

"What kind then?" asked Harry. His children never fail to surprise him.

"A lion" said James proudly "A majestic lion"

"WHOAH!" said Albus "WOW!"

"Blimey did it take me a lot of time and effort" said James

The four got carried away by their fascination with James' lion that they barely noticed the arrival of around 5 girls in front of their compartment. They heard voices whispering

"You go!"

"Why me?"

"You lost the bet now go!"

"C'mon! you know you want to!"

"Shh... I think they can hear us"

The girls kept on giggling. Albus could barely hold his laughter and James head was against the compartment's seat. One girl finally decided to open the door. A blonde one with black-looking eyes.

"Uhm... Ello" said the girl. The 4 girls behind her were giggling. She stepped on one's foot to control them.

"Err… Hello Ms. Doherty" said Harry

"Please Mr.Potter, call her Alice" sad Madison laughing behind her. Alice Doherty blushed a madly deep red.

"I…uhm…heard you weren't coming back after the break" said Alice avoiding eye to eye contact with Harry Potter. Lily found it obvious and disturbing to know that the Alice girl fancies her father. _How disgusting_ thought Lily.

"Well, Alice" said Harry. The girl blushed more and the ones behind her giggled more. "You heard right"

"Oh. Okay. That's… sad" said Alice muttering

"I'm sure your new professor will take good care of all of you" said Harry smiling

"You're still our best professor ever, Right Alice?" said Madison suspiciously.

"MERLIN! I hate you all" said Alice who immediately left running towards her compartment.

The two boys couldn't hold it in anymore. They laughed like they were mad. They were clutching their stomachs and their eyes were filled with tears.

The girls outside stood mesmerized by the two boys… especially Madison. She felt like Al's voice laughing was slowly drifting her away from reality. His irresistible green eyes were so bright and ever so clear. She stared at them lovingly. _He's such an innocent, pure and lovable soul, no wonder I love him so_ thought Madison.

"C'mon you two show a little respect" said Harry "You're embarrassing yourselves" muttered Harry

"Poor girl" said James still laughing "Looks like we aren't the only ones who'll be missing you, father" said James laughing harder. Albus fell to the ground. He looked absolutely insane.

"I'm sorry about… the two's very… ecstatic behavior" said Harry beginning to laugh at Albus who hit head on the chair's edge. Lily started laughing too.

"No, it's a'right" said Madison

"You're Madison, right?" asked Albus still laughing

"You know my name?" asked Madison

"Err… you sent me a huge box of chocolate frogs, I forgot to say… uhm… thank you"

"But I didn't-" said Madison. She stared at the girls behind her and they were GUILTY. "OH crap" said Madison who immediately closed the compartment's door and scolded the rest. They all went back.

"Looks like somebody has an admirer" said Harry teasing Albus who was embarrassed.

"For Merlin's sake! Not another one!" said Lily "James already has a legion of girls waiting for him to dump Hairy-wretch. Al, aren't you contented that the love of your life is FINALLY talking to you?!" asked Lily

"Hmm?" asked Albus

"Don't be so naïve. NATASHA LEVISQUE! THE SLYTHERIN GIRL!" exclaimed Lily

Lily went on embarrassing the two and Harry… was again surprised, where was he when this all happened? There was another light knock on the door. It was Harriet. Her auburn hair was neatly fixed as if she was preparing for some occasion, it was something Lily would NEVER do to her hair.

"Hey" said Harriet softly looking at Harry's direction.

"Hey" replied James. Harry looked from Harriet to James and back again.

"Uhm… Can we talk…?" asked Harriet finally looking at James.

"Of course" said James. The two stepped out of the compartment. The three inside knew EXACTLY what to do, listen. They crowded the door with their ears plastered to it.

"Look" said Harriet holding James' hands. The three inside could see their silhouettes. "It's Christmas… I didn't want to go home knowing everything isn't alright between us, we'll talk after break, okay? I really wanna make this work" said Harriet moving closer to James.

"Same here" replied James

"I was wondering…" said Harriet

"Yes?"

"Do you still love me, James?" she asked

Lily could have puked. She started imagining vomit forming at the bottom of her throat. She was so grossed out she could have screamed. Albus was abnormally fascinated and Harry was awaiting his answer.

"Not as much as I used to" said James much to Harriet's dismay "but I could always learn to love you, it's not hard you know" he said. Harriet smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"I love you, James" said Harriet. James kissed the top of her head. "Can I come over your place tomorrow? Just for a quick stop, pleeease?" asked Harriet. _Who could resist her!?? _asked James to himself "The place in Ottery St. Catchpole?" asked Harriet batting her eyelashes.

"I guess that's fine" said James.

The said their farewells and James entered the compartment bedazzled. He sat with his eyes closed and ruffled his hair.

"So…" said Harry "She's the girl, eh?"

"Yeah" said James

* * *

"Wow" said Gabriella "The place looks wonderful!!!"

The Burrow, the once humble home of the Weasley family was now ginormous, big enough to fit 40 people. The whole house was decorated with Christmas lights. A huge pine tree was about to be placed in the middle of the property. Harry and the other Weasleys bought the surrounding property around 5 years ago. The Weasley clan became bigger, and bigger and BIGGER.

They greeted everyone who was already in. Hermione and Ginny were fixing the lights, Bill and Charlie were hoisting the tree up, and Lorraine, Fleur, Alicia and Penelope were helping with the food. Everyone was wearing their sweaters. They were singing, laughing and celebrating.

The joy the family felt being together was overwhelming. Everyone was ridiculously happy except the three Delacour siblings who rushed right away to look for their mother.

"Aunt Hermione, Do you know where mama is?" asked Gabriella

"I haven't seen her all morning, Try asking Fleur dears" replied Hermione

The siblings rushed to their Aunt Fleur.

"Tante, là où est notre mère?" asked Arabella

"Désolé, je ne sais pas" replied Fleur. She did not know where she was.

They decided to go upstairs and look for her. They went from room to room, they noticed that the first floor was the dining area and living room area. The second floor was where the rooms of Molly and Arthur Weasley were, there was another room there which looked like a conference hall of some sort. The third floor was where all the parents/ couples stayed, They checked Bill and Fleur's, Charlie and Lorraine's, Percy and Penelope's, George and Alicia's, Ron and Hermione's and Harry and Ginny's. She wasn't anywhere there. They went to the fourth floor, the "children's" area.

They looked at the room where the 4 eldest girls were going to stay… given that Victoire wouldn't run off with Teddy, it was the room where She, Marie, Charla and Ella were supposed to stay in. They looked at the room across it, the place where the 5 eldest boys were going to stay in, Where Charles, Perce, Teddy, Greg and Ford were going to stay. Gabriella opened the humongous white French doors and saw a big room divided into two, the left side for the girls and the right side or the boys, her mom was nowhere to be found.

"Wicked!" said Issa "We're staying HERE?! Wow!"

It was truly an amazing sight to behold, it looks like it was prepared for years. The white closets all had their names engraved on the top. The place looked like one big bed. The whole area was covered in throw pillows, books, cushions and a million other things, there was a grand staircase that led to next floor right in the middle of the room, the floor on top served as a library, on the girl's side, they had a slide to get down and on the boy's side, there was a pole. There was a huge cabinet behind the staircase where there was a drawer for each child. Isabella opened some of them and saw everything was… color coded. It was a very good idea given that around 15 were to stay in that room. The blankets, towels, toothbrushes, toothpastes, soaps and shampoos were all in different colors.

Gabriella saw the delight in her sisters' faces. "Do you all still want to look for mama?" she asked.

"I'm sure she's somewhere here" said Arabella mesmerized by the paintings.

"She'll show up eventually, stop worrying Gabbie! Oh lookie! The bathroom doors!" said Issa. She opened the door leading to the bathing area of the girls and saw there was a cubicle for each one. "This is SO amazing, I swear" said Issa

"Well" said Gabriella "I'm going upstairs, I'll see you two later"

* * *

After half an hour of searching, Gabriella found her mother in the farthest part of the garden sitting on the grass surrounded by a thousands of flowers; her hair was covered with them. She called out to her but she didn't respond. She spoke to her; she answered short and sweet answers. Nothing of depth anymore. Gabriella knew her mother was insane, but today was the day she accepted it.

* * *

"A TOAST FOR OUR FAMILY! A TOAST FOR ALL OUR ACHIVEMENTS! A TOAST FOR OUR NUMEROUS BLESSINGS!" yelled Arthur Weasley. He literally YELLED, otherwise those at the other end of the table wouldn't be able to hear him.

They feasted on Molly's wonderfully prepared dinner. Swinkles, Flooby, Olshmee (Ron and Hermione's elf) and Loolie ("The Burrow" elf) were in charge of picture taking for the family and of course, they loved it.

James saw the look on Gabriella's face across him. Everyone was merry-making except her. She watched as her mother completely ignored everyone else and simply ate the food smiling.

"Gabriella, is something the matter?" asked James

"It's my Mum" muttered Gabriella softly

"What about her?" he asked

"Nothing" she replied and she forced a smile. James pitied her but if she chose not to talk about it, she shouldn't. Besides, James had a lot of thinking to do regarding his year ending surprise.

* * *

I got carried away at the Hogwarts express part : ha-ha! Advanced Happy Christmas to you lot! 


	17. A Weasley Christmas

Chapter 17: A Weasley Christmas

* * *

December 24

"I've got to hand it to you, dad. This is amazing!" said Fred looking out the window.

"I have to admit, you've outdone yourself again, Georgie" said Alicia

"Bloody splendid!" exclaimed Greg

"Wicked awesome!" exclaimed Ford

George Weasley who was now the owner of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes just created a way to tame the harsh winter weather. He was able to make the 100 feet surrounding the Burrow turn warmer. He made it spring in December.

This was quite an extravagant spectacle for the Weasley children. The looks on their faces when they first saw what happened was indescribable. You could see their faces light up in awe and wonder. Their amazement could not be contained.

"YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS??" called out Charles Weasley, the eldest boy among the Weasley children. The answer was obvious. It was etched in their hearts.

"QUIDDITCH!!!!!" screamed the whole lot. The house felt like it quaked in excitement. Every Quidditch fanatic immediately scrambled obviously looking for their equipment. Their enthusiasm was unexplainable… then Molly Weasley came in.

"Who's going to wash the plates, throw the food, and put out the garbage… hmm?" she said smiling

"Okay then" said Charlie "In the pitch, 2 hours from now!"

"To those who prefer to be spectators to this fine event and to those who choose to choose to stay on the ground instead, we'll meet each other by the big tree" called out Ella Weasley.

For Arthur and Molly's 45th wedding anniversary 2 years ago, the Weasley clan bought the burrow… a Quidditch pitch. It wasn't exactly a legitimate Quidditch gaming pitch but it was half the size of one which is pretty big given that it was located in a residential area. It was the ultimate summer place to be.

"I think we did a fine job raising our children, Mollywobbles" said Arthur

"I think so too" said Molly "It's a good thing we didn't turn out to be failures as parents after all"

* * *

"Teddy!" called out Ginny. She ran to Teddy Lupin and hugged him with all her might. He was like a son to her.

"Aunt Ginny, The weather outside… it's warm! And it's… well… DECEMBER!" said Victoire smiling.

"It came as a surprise to us too!" said Harry

"Harry" said Teddy giving Harry a heartfelt hug. "I haven't seen you in a while" said Teddy jokingly.

"Well, you could say I've been busy" said Harry smiling. As fast as a bullet, Albus ran into his father and got knocked out to the ground.

"Dad, dad, dad" said Albus rushing "Have you seen my Quidditch gloves?" asked Albus

"The ones I gave you for your birthday?" asked Teddy

"TEDDY!" exclaimed Al giving Teddy a big hug. Charlie came rushing in missing his left sock.

"Has anyone seen my sock?" asked Charlie

"Look who I found!" said Albus

"PERFECT! You're just what we need!" said Charlie "You see, we're pretty uneven"

"What do you mean?" asked James

"Well, Oliver is stopping by in an hour and knowing him, he'd want to play too" said Charlie. "Each team must have a keeper, 3 chasers and 3 beaters. Uhm.. Group A… Fred, Al, James, Greg and Oliver lack two people. Teddy can be keeper"

"A'right then" said Teddy

"Vicky, you can play keeper for the second group with Marie, Charla, Lily, me, Hugo and Ford"

"Sure" replied Victoire

"Awesome" said Charlie

* * *

"You can start breathing anytime now" said Olivia. She looked like her usual pretty self. She even attempted to fix her hair which she usually didn't give a damn about.

"Shut up, Olivia" said Oliver. Their father just dropped them off at the Weasleys' residence. "I-AN-GOING-TO-DIE"

"Nonsense" said Olivia "What's the big problem anyway?"

"The problem happens to be the fact that I never told Charlie, who was and is my best mate, that I'm hopelessly in love with his younger sister. He never even sensed my longing for her and if I don't tell him, I might just lose Charisse Lorraine Weasley and if I DO tell him, I might lose Charisse Lorraine Weasley. DO YOU SEE MY PROBLEM!?!?" said a frazzled Oliver

"He'll understand… hopefully" said Olivia "If he's really your best mate, he would"

* * *

"Harry, do you have any idea of Teddy's plans in the future?" asked Bill. Their "generation" was gathered in the living room overlooking the Quidditch pitch.

"Err... Well, he's an auror, I don't suppose he's thinking of any career changes or-" answered Harry.

"I meant… future with… Victoire?" asked Bill.

"Ah… well… I honestly have no idea" said Harry

"I think they're very serious about each other" said Fleur "I love Teddy, I highly approve of him"

"I'm giving it 4 more years before they settle down… If ever they do" said Molly happily.

Outside the window they could see Charles Weasley running towards Oliver Wood II. You could tell how much they've missed each other.

"Who's they younger girl?" asked Hermione

"Olivia" said Harry "Oliver Wood's daughter, 2nd year"

* * *

[Oliver's arrival

"How's life in Hogwarts, Wood?" asked Charles making their way up the Burrow's staircase

"Boring really, NEWTS are killing me, I swear!" said Oliver

"Anythin' new?" asked Charles. Oliver fell silent.

"Uhm… there's something I needed to tell you…" said Oliver. The two were standing in the doorway of the living room where all the adults were in.

"Go on then, spit it out" said Charles

"There's this girl-" said Oliver

"I SEE WHERE THIS IS GOING!" said Charles laughing

"I've… err… loved her ever since we were 14 or so" said Oliver "She's the most amazing girl in the world. I feel absolutely besotted by her"

"Who's the lucky girl?" said Charles loudly. Everyone in the room could hear their conversation.

"She happens to be your sister" said Oliver

The room went silent. It was as if an eerie wind just passed. Suddenly, everyone was smiling except of course Charles who's mouth fell open, Charlie who's smirking and Lorraine who was laughing.

"Whut?" said Charles

"Didn't you hear what he just said? Honestly, Charles, you're becoming deaf" said Charla going down from the stairs.

"Charla" said Oliver smiling at her. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Happy Christmas, baby" said Charla and she kissed him. He would have kissed her back if he wasn't aware her WHOLE family was watching.

"Happy Christmas to you too" said Oliver kissing the top of her head.

"This is so unreal" said Charles. "Why didn't you tell me?" said Charles with unbelieving eyes. Oliver let go of Charla.

"Well… you're my best mate and she's you sister. Do you know how hard it was thinking of the consequences of loving your best friend's sister? If I break her heart, you'll break my neck. If I fight with you, she'll fight me too" said Oliver

"SOUNDS FAMILIAR" said Hermione looking at Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Are you asking for my blessing?" said Charles laughing

"There's nothing wrong with asking you, right?" said Oliver laughing too

"You don't have to ask him, he's not the boss of me you know" said Charla laughing along

* * *

"Malfoy, catch!" called out Al. The boy tossed his platinum white hair and showed the perfection of his reflexes. He caught the quaffle. Scorpius Malfoy just arrived from a rather dreadful trip from Greece where Draco Malfoy, his father, surprised him by bringing Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy. "How was Greece?"

"Greece was horrid, France was worse" said Scorpius

"How could it be horrid? Count you'self lucky, Scor, I heard Greece is beautiful" said Rose giving Scorpius a hug. "How could France be worse?"

"My foul git of a mother was there. Father bought another house in freaking Greece… or was it France? Guess what, my mother threatened to make us live in Greece and send me to Durmstrang instead if I don't RESPECT the damned Parkinsons, Crabbe and the other arses in Slytherin"

"Don't the Parkinsons plan to move anyways? to… Italy?" said Al

"They changed their minds. They said Presticietà wasn't a good enough school for their children" said Scorpius

"Even Hogwarts thinks it's the students who aren't good enough for the school. The Prophet reported Presticietà is filled with students feeling all high and mighty. DUH. All they do is dance, socialize and make themselves look good" said Al "At least we don't even try" said Al laughing

"Look who's talking" said Olivia "Feeling a little conceited today, Pottah?"

"You can't resist looking at me, can you?" said Al. This is what he liked about Olivia, he could infuriate her and she'll come back at him with some catchy retort. "Is it because I'm just too perfect?" said Al amusingly. Everyone was laughing.

"Over my dead body" said Olivia challenging him "Fantasizing again, are we?"

"Pshh" said Al laughing

* * *

After a good 3 rounds of Quidditch, the boys decided they were far too exhausted to move. After all the brooms were back in their places they decided to simply lull around outside.

"Who sweats in winter? Really?" said James

"Oafs like Vince Crabbe" replied Albus

"It's better to melt in the heat that to freeze in the snow" said Scorpius

One by one the boys took their shirts off and tossed them somewhere else and lay down on the grass.

Meanwhile, a number of the girls were under the big tree that stood near the edge of the "warm" part of the property.

"Now, if only Scorpius was 2 years older" said Ella "Dammit"

Everyone laughed except Lily who was staring.

"What's the problem?" asked Rose

"Is that who I think it is!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?" said Lily "Merlin's Sh- It's Harriet Taylor"

"Damn! You're right!" said Charla.

* * *

Harriet Taylor went up the stairs of The Burrow. The house elf told her to do so and to look for the adults upstairs.

"Good afternoon" said Harriet

Everyone in the room was… baffled. The strikingly beautiful girl stood by the door resting her gray eyes on Harry Potter. Her hair was fixed attractively and she walked as if she was floating on air.

"Hello, Miss Taylor. It's about time you got here" said Harry smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Hello, Mr.Potter" said Harriet "You must be Mrs.Potter! I hear about you a lot! So you are as beautiful as they say you are!" said Harriet hugging Ginny. Ginny was feeling strangely weird.

"Why… thank you. What's your name again, dear?" asked Ginny

"I'm Harriet Taylor, 4th year, Gryffindor" said Harriet "Your dress is lovely"

"Err… Thank you again… uhm… you're too kind" said Ginny. She looked at Harry with a dozen questions in her mind.

"Uhm" she said blushing a madly deep red "Professor, May I know where James is?" she said batting her eyelashes. She started looking giddy.

"He's in the Quidditch pitch"

"Oh" said Harriet looking out the window "I see, thank you very much. You have a lovely home" she said looking at Molly Weasley who simply smiled. She ran out of the room eager to see James.

"Harry…" said Ginny "What in the world was that?"

"Oh… that's Harriet Taylor, she's in Gry-" said Harry

"Not that" said Ginny "What does she want from James?"

"See for yourself" said Harry

Some of the adults moved closer to the window to get a view of the running Harriet Taylor.

* * *

"James!" she called out. She ran into his arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you, baby"

"Uhm… It's only been a day, you can't be serious" said James looking into her gray eyes.

"It feels like forever without you" said Harriet. She stoked James's hair. Albus and the rest took this as a cue to move another 5 feet away from them. She dove in for a kiss.

He spun her around when she kissed him. She rested her head on James's chest. He missed seeing the Harriet he once knew, the one he fell in love with. It just didn't feel right anymore, but he pretended everything was freaking dandy. It was Christmas after all.

* * *

Ginny watched with sudden revulsion. _My James… kissing a GIRL!? Oh, Harry's dead_. Ginny turned and looked at Harry's eyes.

Everyone in the room was excited for her reaction. She hit him in the arm.

"What the hell was that for!?!?" asked Harry rubbing his sore right forearm. "That hurt… ouch"

"I can't believe you!" said Ginny shocked. "YOU were in SCHOOL the whole 4 months and you didn't bother telling me that James, MY James is in love with a girl?!? My baby has another girl in his life aside from me!? What the hell is your problem?!"

Everyone in the room tried to hold back their laughter.

"Ginny, dear, you're being unreasonable" muttered Harry still rubbing his arm.

"They grow up so fast! Only four months and I'm cut off from their lives. Oh, the misery" said Ginny sinking into a fat armchair. "I'm not the princess of my prince. He didn't even bother to tell his poor mum anymore" said Ginny staring blankly into space. Harry put his arm in front of his face.

"Gin" said Harry. "This is an extremely sensitive topic...you know… for boys". He looked around the room for even a LITTLE support. Ron merely shrugged.

"Ginny" said Molly "You don't know what it's like when I found out Bill was with someone in 3rd year!"

"Mum-" said Bill revolted. Fleur looked at him smirking.

"I mean who falls seriously in love at the age of 13?! Then he had at least 4 in 4th year, 3 in 5th year, 5 in 6th year!" said Molly "The agony"

Bill was too embarrassed to speak and Arthur Weasley was laughing too.

* * *

Another 3 hours passed. Numerous conversation topics have been used. They were simply lounging in the room now. All was quiet until Lily started storming up The Burrow. She went pass the room infuriated.

"Lily?" said Harry "Is everything fine?" he called out

"I'M FINE" shouted Lily making her way to the next floor

"Come back down" said Harry. He went after her. She sat on the stars with her arms crossed with her head towards the wall. She wasn't crying… which meant she was angry.

He brought her back to the room and she took a seat beside her mother with her mouth clenched. She looked really cross.

"Will you tell me what's the problem or do I have to force it out of you?" asked Harry gently.

"It's the HAIRY-WRETCH" said Lily

"Lily! Language" said Ginny

"It's freaking Harriet Taylor" she said mimicking Harriet's calm voice. "She's driving me insane"

"What could she possibly do to you?" said Ginny

"Well…" said Lily. She recalled the times she spent in agony only moments ago.

--------------------

"Lily, love" said Harriet with her eyes twinkling

"I'm not your LOVE, sheesh" replied Lily

"I think if you gave it some time, we could be the best of friends" said Harriet sweetly.

"No thank you, Taylor" said Lily rolling her eyes

--------------------

"Lily" said Harriet

"What do you want from me now?" asked Lily who was reading in peace

"How about I fix your hair, you have such lovely auburn hair, I can make it as nice as mine" said Harriet

"I'd rather do homework than do that with YOU" said Lily

"I'd love to spend more time with you! I'll help you with your homework, it must be hard in first year, I can teach you all the basic spells!"

"I know all the basic spells, Taylor" said Lily. She knew Harriet was dumb. "I prolly know more than you do, I study you know"

"I'm sure you do, maybe one day you could do as well as I do" said Harriet smiling.

"Harriet, I'm the best in all of Gryffindor in our year" said Lily rolling her eyes "You can just shut up"

--------------------

"Lilianna" said Harriet

Lily turned her head in disgust. "What the hell was that?"

"It's your name, silly! I combined the two! Lily and Arianna!"

"It's stupid" said Lily "I don't suppose you're second name is WRETCHilette or WRTECHina?"

"That's an ugly name!" said Harriet

"How could you say that?" said Lily "It suits you"

--------------------

"I don't suppose you fancy anyone?" said Harriet batting her eyelashes

"Hell no" said Lily feeling hella disturbed.

"C'mon you could tell me! We're FRIENDS" said Harriet. Lily could vomit… really.

"You know I hate you, right?" said Lily

"It's an illusion of the mind!" said Harriet giggling "Maybe someday you'll meet a boy who's just like James"

"You KNOW he's my brother, right? You KNOW how strange this is?" said Lily

"He's perfect! He's so hot! He's so smart! He's so cute! He's gives the best hugs!" said Harriet. Lily stared in fear. "He's a damn good kisser too" said Harriet. All the girls stared blankly at Harriet.

"That's it" said Lily "I've had it with you, why can't you just F- off?" said Lily storming away from the tree.

--------------------

"That's just about everything she did to frustrate me in three hours" said Lily "She's so stupid! I'm totally fed up with her FACE!" said Lily "If you excuse me, I'm going upstairs. I feel the air is contaminated by Barbie doll wannabes"

She stormed out of the room. Harry would usually give Lily time to calm down then confront her but… she seemed very angry. Harry knew that Ginny was completely amused but hid it in order not to offend Lily.

"Well… she looks… angry" said Hermione as a matter-of-factly

"She's jealous" said Harry all-knowingly

"You can't be serious?" said Ginny

"Well … she's the youngest… she's a girl… maybe she just doesn't like thinking her brothers' attention isn't all on her anymore" said Harry thinking. _Ginny is the youngest, of course she'll deny all accusations. She'd never admit she was practically the same, or worse_ thought Harry amusedly

"What?!" said Ginny confused

"Look at it this way, she isn't used to having to share her brothers with anybody else" said Harry "I mean… the fact that James seems to have a certain affection for a girl shocked me… imagine what it must be like for his little sister who practically grew up with absolutely no idea what's going on in a boy's head"

"Since when did you understand women?" said Ron, completely puzzled.

"Lily isn't a woman" said Harry "Lily is a girl, and she happens to be MY LITTLE girl"

"Ooooh, do I sense over protective father?" said Ron smugly

"What would you say if I told you Chase Chavert seems to be quite attracted to Rosie?" replied Harry

"I'll kill him" said Ron fiercely

"RONALD" said Hermione wide-eyed

"Point proven" said Harry

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Twas the fight & flight before Christmas

Chapter 18: Twas the fight and flight before Christmas

* * *

(James)

Watching Harriet's attempts to woo my sister into liking her was so far the best entertainment I've seen in ages. Of course Harriet wasn't successful, she and Lily were simply too different. Harriet preferred knitting over Quidditch, dresses over jeans, gossip over facts which simply meant Lily was her polar opposite.

I watched the reactions of the girls to Harriet's seeming endless stories. The older girls chose to ignore her and Ella was constantly rolling her eyes. Rosie's gaze shifted from her book to Harriet, back and forth. Ara simply listened out of respect. Issa was trying to avoid laughing too much at Lily while she was mimicking Harriet. It was nice to know Lily has a friend who was less rambunctious than she was. Come to think of it, that's probably why Lily gets along with us boys easily.

Away from everybody else, Gabriella sat on the top of the tree staring blankly into space. She seemed cut off from everybody else, I could see the worry in her eyes.

"That's it" said Lily "I've had it with you, F- off" said Lily storming away from the tree.

I got surprised by Lily's sudden outburst. She doesn't normally get pissed of to the extent she curses somebody to oblivion. Harriet was too embarrassed to speak, by the looks of it she might just cry. _NOT AGAIN!_ Her tears let her get away with anything.

Harriet started coming after Lily. Not running like Lily was but she was leisurely walking towards The Burrow.

---------------

"Oh rubbish" said James coming out of his invisibility cloak. All the girls jolted upon suddenly seeing James. He crossly followed Harriet who was walking towards the Burrow. Lily was upstairs, Harriet was half-way there and James was on his way to Lily's rescue.

* * *

Ginny saw Harriet pass by the room heading for the next floor. She was going to tell her not to go for her own good but James beat her to it. Ginny saw James ruffling his hair worriedly as he made his way towards Harriet.

"Harriet" said James point-blank

"James-y! I didn't see you there!" said Harriet practically flinging herself toward James. Lily was watching them from upstairs. James saw her and she simply rolled her eyes. Harriet on the other hand had no idea Lily was there.

"Is something the matter?" asked James

"Oh… it's poor poor Lily" said Harriet "I think she isn't getting enough attention. No wonder she's so thick! The poor thing needs a role model like me! It's a good thing I'm here for her, James-y! Anything for your family, love. I'll make your brute of a sister as charming as an angel!"

James watched as Lily's face showed exaggerated repulsion. She took her wand out but James gave her a wary look.

"I can't believe you called my sister thick" said James straightforwardly.

"Well, it's true" said Harriet tossing her hair over her shoulders. "Face it, your sister is a disaster waiting to happen"

"This is MY sister we're talking about, right?"

"Exactly why I'm here to share my wisdom with her!"

"Harriet, I think it isn't my sister that has a problem" said James "I think you're the problem"

"EX-CUSE ME!" said Harriet aghast

"Face it" said James the same way Harriet said it "You aren't as perfect as you think you are"

"But I'm definitely more flawlesser than you SISTER" said Harriet

"….Right" said James controlling the urge to laugh at the word _flawlesser_.

"JAMES! You're lucky you have me! You so do not appreciate me!! I deserve better!" said Harriet ablaze

"What's there to appreciate?" said James with one eyebrow raised

"UH" said Harriet her jaw dropping "You don't know how many sacrifices I've made for you"

"Like what?" asked James

"You see this in my forehead?! It's wrinkle! Yes, James! Perfect Harriet Taylor HAS a wrinkle!"

"How could you be so-so-so SHALLOW?!?!"

"I am like so not shallow! What the hell is wrong with you Jamiekins"

"It's over" said James "Happy Christmas to you, Harriet Taylor"

"…."

James put his hand out.

"You don't seriously think I'd still allow you to escort me back"

"My hand is out because that's my scarf and I want back, thank you very much. You can't seriously think I'd want to WALK you back?" said James smiling his wicked grin.

Harriet was enraged! She took the scarf out and stormed out of The Burrow. Lily ran down, knocking James over, ran into the room where all the adults were in, placed her head out of the window seeing a crying Harriet walk down the road.

"HAPPY HOLIDAYS MISS TAYLOR!!" screamed Lily. Harriet looked back at her and stared with disgust.

Lily sat beside in between her mum and dad satisfied. All eyes were on James who stood by the door.

"Is that the girl you fancy?" asked Ginny

"Nope" replied James

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"I broke up with her" said James plainly

"WHAT?!?" said an extremely shocked Ginny

"On the day before Christmas?" asked Harry

"That wretch deserved it" said James smiling at Lily. The flattery Lily felt right now was hard to hide.

"You damn little heartbreaker" said Lily smiling at James.

* * *

(Gabriella)

I couldn't take my mind off mum. All she does is eat, sleep and smile. I'm dying to talk to someone about it… but who can I talk to? It would only upset Ara if she actually had to face the truth and Issa thinks it's some spell. I can't tell anybody else because my worries might just mess up the usual perfect Christmas this family has.

It's now dinner time and I speak to nobody, my eyes are watching her every move. There isn't any sign of grief whatsoever. This is what happens when you keep things bottled up inside.

I catch James staring at me. Looking at me as if I was extremely peculiar. The moment I looked at him, he looked away.

I think he knows. He's known for a very long time.

"Is everything okay?" he asked mouthing it to me

I nodded. It's not like I could do anything else…

* * *

"You still awake?" asked Albus to the seemingly asleep Scorpius

"You know it" said Scorpius

"…… I was wondering" whispered Al

"Wondering about what?"

"I'm your best mate, right?"

"Obviously"

"You could tell me anything, you know" said Al

"Uhm... okay? yes, I know I can count on you, you little git" said Scorpius smiling

"I was just wondering…"

"Here we go with the wondering" said Scorpius

"You'd tell me if you like someone… right?" asked Al

"………."

"Malfoy, answer me" said Al

"Yeah… I s'pose" said Scorpius

"And seeing that you haven't told me anything… means you don't like… anyone?" asked Al which really meant _If you finally realize you love Rosie, tell me_

"I wouldn't exactly say that's true" said Scorpius

"But I thought you just said you'd tell me who you liked if ever you did fancy anyone" said Al which meant _So you love Rosie and you wouldn't tell me. Thanks a lot._

"I wouldn't say I love anyone. We're in 3rd year for Merlin's sake. I'm attracted... but I don't like someone and of course I don't love her" said Scorpius

"Who is it then?" said Al which meant _Just tell me its Rosie, sheesh_

"I have my whole life ahead of me which means I can't only like one girl, Albus…" said Scorpius

"I get what you mean" said Al

"We can't be serious. We're young boys. We have the right to be stupid and I WILL enjoy my stupid freedom"

"But… is there at least one person you think you might be serious about... eventually" said Al

"Yeah… just one" said Scorpius "She's the only one… but I can't risk liking her. The thing is… I wouldn't be able to live without her but I'm not sure if that's in the romantic case"

"Looks like you've given this much thought" said Al

"You're the one asking which means you've given it more thought, do you really like Natasha?"

"I can't… I'm not supposed to"

"Whut does that mean?" asked Scorpius

"Being closer each other would be dangerous… for the both of us"

"Oooh… a risk. Sounds very you, Albus"

"Maybe that's why I like her… or something…"

"Besides, girls are the least of my problems" said Scorpius

"Hmm?"

"Slytherin parties with the Gryffindor Malfoy. Woohoo"

"Slytherin parties?" asked an amused Albus

"YES. It's the most terrifying time of the year… Almost all pure blood Slytherin families are invited to the much awaited get together. Your little friend might probably be there. The Levisques aren't big in the scene but I heard their father is making money out of his ancient store whatever"

"What if I crashed in to see-"

"Save it, Potter. Enjoy your Gryffindor freedom away from your girlfriend"

"She isn't my girlfriend"

"Not yet"

"Screw adolescence"

"Screw it" said Scorpius

Unknown to the boys, Rose Weasley was listening to the whole conversation. She was left wondering… If Scorpius' complicated feelings were for her. She wanted to tell him she felt the same rather complex emotions… but she can't. She can't possibly risk ruining her friendship with Scorpius.

The two boys heard a humming… a sweet sweet melody. They heard things being dragged down. It was probably the adults with their gifts but it was as if it was only one person.

"We'll see tomorrow, Goodnight Malfoy"

"Happy Christmas, Potter"

"Same to you"

* * *

(December 25 – Christmas)

The _God Rest ye Merry Hippogiffs _version of Celestina Warbeck was playing everywhere. The snow was pouring outside. Gifts have been unwrapped, Thanks have been given. All was merry in The Burrow. Even Draco Malfoy was there to give his best wishes.

"I can't believe you bought me the limited edition silver snitch, mum!" said Albus hurriedly hugging his mother.

"A LAWNMOWER! Oh, Ronald! Happy Christmas!" said Hermione squeezing Ron.

"A new set of potions! It's the bloody first edition Sevilian version!" exclaimed Fred

"What is it?" asked Ginny when Harry gave her package with a gold envelope

"Open it" said Harry

"Bloody-" said an extremely shocked Ginny "It's the- the-"

"Quaffle Gwenog Jones caught during the Holyhead Harpies' first winning game a few decades ago"

"I LOVE YOU!" said Ginny hugging Harry

Everyone was in a jolly mood. Nothing could ruin the moment. Suddenly, the world just became brighter. It was an amazing feeling as if all the burdens in the world couldn't stop you from feeling that way.

All gave Arthur and Molly loving Christmas hugs and kisses. These were the moments that made the heads of the Weasley family feel like they've been victorious in their lives. These were the times they felt nothing could go wrong… but that was just a feeling, they had to face reality.

A piercing shriek came from the other room. It was Fleur's voice. She was crying.

Everyone rushed immediately towards her. Bill found her on the ground of Gabrielle Delacour's room crying. She was holding a piece of parchment. Bill took it and read it aloud.

_To all those whom I love,_

_I have been torn for almost 5 years, I cannot survive without Stefan. I love him and he means the world to me. Nobody knows the pain I went through… so far from my one and only love. I am devoted to Stefan… forever. Damon is my only son, I can't imagine him being so alone… but I am sure Stefan takes care of him. Stefan is a very loving man._

_To the Weasleys, your kindness is irreplaceable. However, I believe I will never be happy without my Stefan. He is the only one I think about._

_To my sister, please take care of my daughters. I know they can not stay with you so please find them a home to stay in. I have the money to send them to school. Do not worry, we will repay you when Stefan and I come back! Stefan would gladly thank you. Stefan is a very loving man._

_To my daughters, do not cry for your mama. She will be back, after she brings with her your papa and your brother. I do not know where to start, I do not know where to go, but somehow I will find him._

_And we will be happy, yes? We will be very happy. _

_With much love and affection,_

_Gabrielle_

"She's gone!" screamed Fleur.

* * *

Happy Christmas? I think NOT. 


	19. Bitter Realizations

Chapter 19: Bitter Realizations

Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them! It really… made my Christmas! Now… more twists! (I know the talking patronuses was ONLY used by the Order of the Phoenix but… lets say it's like a hotline for emergencies)

* * *

Only the sound of tears and consoling voices were to be heard. Hermione clutched Ron and he told her it was alright. Victoire was holding Isabella tight… Isabella didn't have a clue on what was going to happen until it happened. Lily wanted to comfort her best friend… but she couldn't bring herself to do so. As much as she wanted to console Isabella, she didn't know how to handle these situations. She has what everyone else called "the perfect" family.

Arabella was held close by Ella, her loving cousin who she was closest to. She felt guilty for denying what was right in front of her. She knew everything was screwed but she didn't want to face it. She felt as if she were a coward. A coward in Gryffindor.

Gabriella, unlike her sisters, merely stood there. She was completely blank; everyone around her was ready to support her. Everyone thought she was the one that would be greatly affected. Draco Malfoy was watching her strangely. She simply looked into the horizon. It was as if her whole life was sucked out of her.

"That man! STEFAN!" scremed Fleur "He evil! My sister was battered wife! He got rid of her because he has found someone else! If ever she find him it will be the end of her! He does not love her! He is 'orrible!"

The Weasley family was suddenly sullen. What were they supposed to do next? No one bother to move, nobody knew what the right thing to do was. Although it did not come as a surprise, the family expected even a little more proof of Ginny's emotions on what just happened. They knew Ginny was tough, she rarely cried but everyone knew she was the one closest to Gabrielle. Ginny did not mope, she didn't sulk, she merely looked at Harry and nodded.

Harry moved out of the room immediately, he didn't quite care if everyone was watching him.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" called out Harry. A silver stag came out of his wand. "Kingsley, I know it's Christmas but Gabrielle Delacour has gone missing. Is there a search party available? I want the latest records of all her properties and all of her assets"

Harry's stag immediately went flying out the window heading to the Ministry of Magic to deliver the message.

"Gin, you know Pippa Cooldridge, right?" asked Harry

"Yeah, the girl who works with the Floo Network?"

"Can you ask about the current record of those traveling by Floo anywhere near the area?"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" said Ginny. A stallion shot out of her wand. She gave it her orders and it went off.

"What if my sister is never to be found? Gabrielle is not normal anymore! She's gone insane and she's out there alone! I might lose her forever!" screamed Fleur

That was the last thing Gabriella heard before she ran. She ran from The Burrow. Even if the cold was constantly hurting her, the pain she felt inside was much worse. She wasn't running away, but she needed to be somewhere else, anywhere but there.

* * *

It wasn't too long before they decided to stop grieving over Gabrielle's disappearance. They knew that there was a more important business to attend to.

"I know that being Gabrielle's sister, her daughters are now my responsibility but…" said Fleur with a muffled voice. "As much as I love my nieces… I am afraid I cannot be the one to take care of them" said Fleur with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I still have my 3 children to send to school and… We won't be able to support them" she said crying once again.

"We understand" said Hermione "but we need to find a home for the three girls. They cannot be separated, they're divided enough as it is"

The WHOLE Weasley family knew that it was only Harry's family that could actually support three more adolescent girls but it was far more complicated than that.

"They could stay with us" said Harry

"We won't mind" said Ginny smiling

"You can't take them" said Bill with a firm voice

"Why is that!?" asked Ginny

Everyone looked back at Bill whose face was flooded with seemingly hard and deep thinking.

"It isn't safe" said Bill

"How could it-" said Harry but he was cut off

"Look here" said Bill "You're family is still in the ranking of the most influential families in all of Great Britain and if this comes out it would cause quite a scandal"

"Bill, I really don't care if the whole wizarding world goes against me and frankly I don't give a-"

"If the news starts circulating, Newspapers and tabloids would be all over it. Merlin knows if Stefan is still out there hunting down the three girls"

"I can give them the best form of safety-"

"It's not only that, Harry. The girls would have a hard time adapting… Your family has more boys than girls and face it, Ginny isn't really Gabrielle feminine"

"Heey" said Ginny to Bill's rather insensitive way of putting it but it was true.

"All I'm saying is… It would be hard for the girls to adapt. Ginny would never pass as Gabrielle. The three grew up in France! They're used to living a quiet, calm and more serene life"

"And… Harry, our life is pretty hectic" said Ginny. It was true and everyone knew it, the Potters now one of the most luxurious and one of the most well known families had a lot on their plate.

"Nobody is stopping you from giving your support in funds and your support morally. It's just that, they have to grow up in an environment they're comfortable in"

"I see what you mean" said Harry "but how in the world would they ever be comfortable again?"

"That's the problem" said Ron "We can't possibly send them to an orphanage!"

"That would be criminal" said Penelope Clearwater-Weasley

"So what are we going to do?" said Hermione. Everyone went back too their individual thinking.

The pity they felt for the girls was indescribable. Imagine losing your only brother, having a demented father, an insane mother that went AWOL and most of all… nobody else was left to take you in.

"Victoire, can I speak with you alone for a moment?" asked Teddy.

* * *

James stood by the door of the room Victoire and Teddy were in. He heard their voices from the other room and decided to pick on them for "being alone together" but when he held the door's handle he remembered not all was quite well.

"Victoire… you're 19"

"So what?"

"I mean… hell, I... I mean, WE don't plan on settling down anytime soon"

"And so? We're perfectly mature"

"But don't you think YOU'RE taking it too far"

"It was your idea in the first place"

"But not THAT part"

"Look, since we're being SELFLESS here, why don't we give it a shot?"

"Your father is going to freak and your mother might faint"

"My dad loves you now… we have another matter to discuss"

"What else could we possibly discuss?"

"You know how I'm ALWAYS at your dormitory. Bothering you and your roommates at the wee hours of the morn?"

"What of it?"

James thought he heard enough, as much as he loved to listen in on Teddy and Victoire's conversations, it felt like it was a serious matter… He wasn't quite feeling himself anyway.

_I wonder what it must feel like for the three_ thought James. _I wonder what it must feel like for her. _He ran back to the room, got his cloak and went out of The Burrow

* * *

"It says here… Gabrielle moved back to France? To your parents house? A month ago?" asked Harry holding a roll of parchment.

"She wasn't comfortable so she moved back. She was planning to have the three sent to Hogwarts until they finish 7th year even if she moved back to France" replied Fleur

"It says here… she sold the house in France 2 days ago" said Harry

"WHAT?!?" asked Fleur "We grew up there!"

"She sold it to a British wizard, pure-blood… He bought it anonymously. Probably some secretive rich bloke" said Harry

"She can't do that! That's where we lived! As a family!"

"She… deposited all the things she wants the girls to keep and the money she got from selling the house in Gringgots"

"WHAT?"

"All the possessions that the girls acquire is in Gringgots. She placed it there shortly before she quit"

"She quit?!"

"Apparently, she did. She claims it was for health reasons. She told Granzurch, the head goblin, to keep it confidential. In order not to scare the family and he agreed. He completely bought her excuse"

"Who wouldn't!?! She's INSANE"

"Granzurch raised suspicion with the selling of the Beauvois home-"

"What? Can you repeat that?" said Draco Malfoy

"Err" said Harry "Granzurch was the goblin-"

"No no, the second part"

"The Beauvois home"

"Harry…" said Draco looking down "I was the bloke who bought that house"

Everyone stared. Harry's jaw dropped staring at Malfoy who looked frantically bewildered.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"Hell how was I supposed to know she owned it!"

"You've heard her name! You were there yourself, you SAW her"

"I didn't see her here! I heard her name here as Gabrielle Delacour! The name of the woman I bought the house from was Gabrielle ROMANO. The woman said she was going to live abroad"

"The house you said your dad bought yesterday was THEIRS?!" asked Al to Scorpius. He merely nodded.

"MALFOY! Her name is GABRIELLE! I'm sure you knew that since before! She was French! Why didn't you suspect anything!?" asked Harry

"Gabrielle is a common French name, Potter! I looked at Ms.Gabriella Delacour here and I thought she looked familiar! There are many blonde French girls, how was I supposed to know?!"

"What else did she say?"

"She said she had a son, a 12 year old boy. She described him fondly… She kept mentioning his brown hair and green eyes. She kept going on and on and on about him"

"Did she say anything else?! Did you ask her anything?!"

"She asked me if I had children"

"And you said…?"

"Well I obviously said YES" said Malfoy with an its-so-obvious-you-idiot face "She made me describe him though"

"And?"

"She was listening intently, she was even humming. I suppose I got carried away telling her about him" said Malfoy. Scorpius knew Draco looked at him but it was too fast to catch. "She was quite fond listening about him until I said his name… she suddenly became uneasy"

"Maybe she recognized his name…" said Harry

"Why would she recognize MY son's name!?"

"Well…" said Harry. Harry looked at Arabella who was still crying on Ella's shoulder facing the wall. Draco followed his gaze with a questioning look.

"What?" said a rather SLOW Draco

Harry gave him a you're-so-pathetic-look and tilted his head towards her.

"You mean…?" said Malfoy trailing off

"Well… chances are she's spoken of him"

"Ah"

"Did she mention any of her daughters?"

"No… she didn't" said Malfoy.

They both saw everyone was back sulking again. It broke Molly's heart to see such gloomy faces on Christmas day.

"Who are they staying with tomorrow?" said Molly

"Not with us" said Bill "We've planned our trip to Italy for 3 years now… we can't do anything to put a stop to it. Sorry"

"They can't stay with us" said Charlie "We're visiting Lorraine's side of the family tomorrow"

"Not with us" said Percy "Penelope's parents are coming over"

"It's Alicia's time tomorrow" said George

"We're visiting Hermione's parents tomorrow" said Ron

All eyes were again on Harry. It took him 5 seconds to actually realize what he was supposed to do next.

"Of course they can stay with us" said Harry

* * *

James Potter II continued walking through the snow in the thicket of trees settled not so far from The Burrow. He saw Gabriella sitting on a log near the frozen lake, the lake where she used to play in as a child with the rest of the Weasley family back then when her life wasn't quite as damned.

"Hey" said James taking a seat right next to her

"Hey" said Gabriella not looking at him

"I thought you might be cold or something" said James. He gestured the cloak towards her. "Here"

"Thanks" said Gabriella with her head bowed. She took the cloak and placed it around herself.

They sat there basically staring into nowhere, pondering over the events in their lives and what could have happened. They were filled with a whole lot of "if only"s.

"I saw this coming, you know" said Gabriella "I knew she was slowly breaking down but I kept it to myself… afraid of the consequences it would have on others… then it turns out I wasn't able to see the greater consequences of not telling anyone. Now the whole Weasley family has to carry the burden of raising us three. Nobody is out there is left for us… We're alone"

"You aren't alone" said James. "I want you to know… We… as in dad, mum, Al, Lil and I… wanted to take you three in… but it's dangerous. I wouldn't really call my family a normal one. I want you to know that we did try"

"I know" said Gabriella. "We truly are grateful… it's enough that you're wasting your Christmas worrying about us. Right now I really couldn't care less if we were sent to an orphanage... which would eventually happen"

"We aren't going to let that happen" said James "It's just not right"

"Nothing is right anymore" said Gabriella. Tears finally started rolling down her cheeks. "I could have stopped her; I could've prevented this all from happening… I DIDN'T do ANYTHING! This is entirely my fault… I should've seen this coming"

"Gabriella" said James putting his arm around the sobbing girl "Nobody could have possibly seen this coming"

"You don't understand" said Gabriella. "You have the PERFECT family… you have a family that loves you and cares for you"

"Who says you don't?" said James "You have us"

Gabriella continued to cry. She was muttering things about the misery she was feeling, the responsibility she has over her sisters, the depression that ate her mother away and several more on the despair of her life. James simply took her in his arms and told her everything was going to be alright… Even if he himself wasn't so sure about that.

_I don't know what's happening to me _thought Gabriella. _I can't continue on like this... crying and crying on the hopelessness of my life! I have two younger sisters who don't know what just happened and they need an explanation… instead I'm here crying my heart out. A part of me tells me to quit the crying and keep it to myself but I know it's what got me here in the first place so I decided to cry it all out. _

_Cry away my sorrows. Cry because my mother is insane. Cry because she just left us. Cry because my brother is nowhere to be found. Cry because my father is an arse. Cry because he tore my family. Cry because of my dead grandparents. Cry because the whole Weasley family is now suffering because of us. Cry because Aunt Fleur who has always been so nice to us is now horribly miserable. Cry because I feel alone. Cry because I'm crying. Cry because of the growing guilt. Cry because I and my sisters have to face the world without a family… but most of all, I cry because of something that I didn't see coming…_

_I cry because I just figured out that I was in the arms of the someone that I love. I cry because I only found out now. I cry because he's seeing me in the worst of times. I cry because I feel it's too late to have him. I cry because I can't have him._

_I cry because I love him… and I lose everyone that I love._


	20. Decisions of home

Chapter 20: Decisions of home

* * *

Gabriella and James were back in the room where they were discussing what they ought to do next. Nobody knows where they should be sent. Draco and Scorpius felt they have overstayed their welcome so they bade the family farewell. Teddy and Victoire just entered the room looking like they were about to say something important.

"Uhm…" said Teddy whose hair was in its usual light blue color "We have a few… announcements"

The whole Weasley clan thought that this would be something quite grand because given the time it was said… it had to be.

"First of all" said Teddy "I feel that… I'm ready to accept number 12 Grimmauld place"

"It's about time!" said Harry smiling proudly at Teddy. He offered it to Teddy when he was 17 but he told Harry it was too big for someone who just graduated.

"The second… is not at all my decision" said Teddy whose hair changed rapidly from yellow and orange which meant he was nervous. Victoire shoved him.

"I have decided… to move in with Teddy" said Victoire smiling. She looked rather proud of herself. Teddy's face was filled with panic.

"I had nothing to do with this decision" he reassured.

"Shut up, Theodore" said Victoire

"WHO SAYS I'M ALLOWING YOU!" said Bill. His first daughter… wanted to leave him. Oh, the agonizing pain.

"Dad" said Victoire "I'm 19 for Merlin's sake"

"You don't HAVE to" said Bill whose sadness was quite evident

"Daddy, I want to" said Victoire. "I visit Teddy everyday, what's the difference?"

"The difference is that you'd be actually gone" said Bill. He looked so sad.

"Then I'll visit you all everyday, same thing" said Victoire

"If I allow you…" said Bill "This is a separate bedroom thing, right?"

"OF COURSE" said Teddy who was still a nervous wreck. He was shocked Bill even thought of-

"Well… I don't know… depends" said Victoire

"What?!?" said Bill

"WHOAH! We did NOT discuss this! Victoire you are officially banned from making actual decisions without my consent" said Teddy whose hair was bright pink from embarrassment. Teddy sounded as if he were Victoire's father… and Bill looked at him proudly.

"Agreed" said Bill

"THEODORE!" said Victoire. "All I'm saying is, it's not a big deal!"

"Yes… it is" said Teddy "It brings me great discomfort too" said Teddy muttering

"Why are you so against my decisions? You wouldn't be against me if you loved me" said Victoire.

"I think Teddy is being very reasonable" said Bill

"Do you approve of Teddy, dad?" asked Victoire

"Yes" said Bill as a matter-of-factly

"YOU KNOW WHAT" said Teddy "We'll discuss this matter later"

"God. Fine" said Victoire

The slightly amusing conversation lightened up the room. Harry was actually laughing inside… Ginny practically lived with him before they were married because of "Teddy".

"As you all know" said Teddy "I've been working in the Auror office for 5 years now… I learned quite a lot but… I believe I have come to the point in my life where I have to decide my future and I believe that… I don't see myself as an Auror for too long" said Teddy. It came to Harry like a Tsunami wave. "Mr.Potter, please accept this as my… official resignation"

Harry did not expect this. He almost fainted but Ginny pinched him lightly. Who knew there was so much confusion in the world?

"What?" croaked Harry

"I'm… sorry?" asked Teddy. His hair was the "Lupin" brown.

"You don't have to be sorry" said Harry his voice croaking "so... uhm… what you… I mean… do you… wait… no… uhm… you plan… I mean, your plan… for… you know… well you don't know… well I don't know"

"What he means is" said Ginny looking at Harry who was WAY out of his head "What do you plan to do now?"

"Well… I am now officially as of 5 days ago, the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Another Tidal wave of shock hit Harry. Except maybe it was slightly less depressing than the first. He never really knew what Teddy wanted to do… Little Teddy wasn't so little after all.

"And I happen to be the new Charms professor" said Victoire linking her arm with Teddy's.

"I think it's very convenient that you two let us all know sooner" said Harry sarcastically "Thanks"

"We wanted it to be a surprise and here it is!" said Teddy "Tadaaa!"

The two were bombarded by questions. From left and right they were practically attacked by the children and the adults as well.

"Prof. Flitwick is retiring?" asked Hermione

"Yes, Prof. McGonagall warned me that the Ravenclaw house might be bitter losing Prof. Flitwick because Prof. Derangoria, the loopy divination teacher, is next in line as their head of house"

"Divination professors have always been loopy" said Ron laughing

"Are you the next head of Gryffindor house?" asked Ginny

"Uhm… Yes" said Teddy. Ginny hugged… (scratch that) SQUISHED Teddy.

"SETTLE DOWN!" said Victoire "WE HAVE ONE LAST EXTREMELY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!"

Like what they all said the last would come as another surprise but one that was something truly… remarkable of them.

"We're taking in the Delacour sisters" said Teddy smiling

Fleur, much to everyone's amazement, was faster than a speeding bullet and knocked Teddy from where he was standing. She was hugging poor Teddy to death and kissing his cheeks over and over again until he was dizzy.

"What do you mean?" said Harry

"Mrs. Victoire's mum please-let-me-breathe" said Teddy. Fleur finally let go. "Since the three still go to school, we'll be there to… supervise or something. We'd be home when they're home"

"We really gave this much thought" said Victoire "We, including the girls, will be moving to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. We have enough money for food during the summer and during the times we're at home and they'll be well fed at Hogwarts, I'm sure"

"But you're only 19! Teddy, you're only 21!" exclaimed Harry

"You were 20, I was only 3, you were alone" said Teddy "I wonder which situation was harder"

"You're really serious about this?" asked Harry

"Of course" replied Victoire. "Now I want MY 3 girls to give me a hug" she said laughing

Isabella eyes welled up again, Ara was relieved and Gabriella felt extremely grateful.

"Victoire" said Fleur

"Yes, mama?"

"I was just wondering" said Fleur "If you and Teddy have any plans for the future?"

"We already told you that we'd be professors-"

"Not that kind!" said Fleur "Plans in the future like… marriage"

"What?" asked a shocked Teddy. He looked so nervous. His hair was yellow to orange again.

"Teddy, tell me" said Victoire "Why do you hate talking about our future together?"

"It's a very sensitive spot for me-"

"Do you love me?" asked Victoire

"Are you seriously asking me that NOW?"

"THEODORE!"

"Yes, I do" said Teddy "I most certainly do"

"Why don't you enjoy seeing us together in the future then?" asked Victoire

"Because I'm-I'm-I'm"

"SCARED" answered Ginny for Teddy. "He's as scared as Harry was. I kept on pestering him about it 2 years before we got married. When he felt too uncomfortable he'd get Teddy to distract me" she said smiling

"Do you see us together, Teddy? Forever?" asked Victoire

"Yes, I do" said Teddy

Another surprise came along again. All of the Weasleys fell quiet. Teddy started poking around in his cloak looking for something…… and much to everyone's surprise, he knelt.

"Oh my g-" said Victoire

"I was going to wait till tonight but at the rate our conversation was going, you'd end up proposing to me" said Teddy opening the box. A lovely diamond studded ring sat inside the box. Victoire started crying. "Victoire Appoline Delacour Weasley, after all the pressure you put me through, Will you marry me?"

Victoire chose to fling herself to Teddy instead of answering him. It was such a lovely moment… which Loolie the house-elf caught in film.

The whole room erupted in cheers and all of a sudden, everyone forgot about Gabrielle's sudden departure and rejoiced. It's been 14 years since Ron and Hermione's wedding and it was about time.

* * *

(December 26)

"Home sweet home" said Harry. The Delacour sisters stood outside the Gryffingrove mansion staring in awe.

"Damn Lily, you're rich" said Isabella

"And a bee might just enter your mouths if it stays open" said Teddy

The mansion was HUGE. The mansion was surrounded by a beautiful French garden. A fountain was situated right in the middle bordered by several colorful flowers. The garden had many paths which looked like quite an enjoyment for such an "active" family. The manor was Victorian, Renaissance and Grecian all at the same time but it looked mostly Palladian. It looked like a house for gods. The massive white mansion was held up by pillars in the front. The front was filled with columns and pilasters, all engraved authentically. Massive classical styled doors were used for the entrance. Each room high above had a balcony with an overflowing of flowers.

If the outside wasn't enough, the inside would leave you breathless. The grand staircase in the middle was covered red velvet. It was as if a princess would descend from the stairs.

"Mrs. Potter the house looks lovely" said Arabella mesmerized by the house

"You're too kind" said Ginny "Kids, could you please bring the girls upstairs?"

"What floor? Which side?" asked James

"2nd floor, East side" said Ginny

They all went up the grand staircase and was in front of two humungous oak doors. The second floor was overlooking the first.

"This would be the library, you can explore it later" said Teddy pointing to the oak doors.

_How big does it have to be to be needed to be explored?!_ thought Gabriella

There were four paths they could pass. The left hall, the right hall, and there were two ways going to what looked like another room on the other side of the house. The front part of the house was quite square in shape and expanded into a rectangle by the back.

"What is that room for?" asked Arabella pointing to the room on the other side.

"That room is our... informal sitting room" said Albus "It overlooks the front garden. Uhm… To your right are James's room, bathroom and study and Teddy's room, bathroom and study. To the left are mine's and Lily's. You'll be staying in our guest room near the 3rd floor stairs. It's big enough for the three of you. Victoire is SUPPOSED to be there but she'll prolly snuggle up with Teddy so what the hell" said Albus smiling.

The Delacours were staying with them till the 28th because Teddy and Harry were going to fix up Grimmauld place… seeing as it was not in a proper state to be human inhabited.

_I'm committing a sick crime _thought Gabriella. _My mother is missing, my father is better off dead and my brother is nowhere to found and all I could think about is how James looks like when he's breathing. Damn him and all his… his… James-ness._

"Gabriella, are you feeling okay?" asked James

"Wha- Oh" said Gabriella. She promised never to forgive herself for breaking down in front of HIM of all people! "I miss mama… that's all… she would have loved looking at your garden"

"Ah..." said James. He flashed her a sincere, honest, I'm-here-it's-okay smile that made Gabriella melt inside. Oh, the sickness that was James Potter.

"Uhm… thanks for taking my stuff up" said Gabriella. She stepped into the room and it was bloody gorgeous.

"It's nothing" said James. "I needed the exercise. I might just go fat"

"You're kidding" replied Gabriella. He was a skinny muscled boy that she was dying to touch… even to brush against him would satisfy her sanity.

"Seriously" said James. "Mum is the best cook, EVER… I'm not some sappy mama's boy like Ethan Croftsworth in Hufflepuff but I'm dead serious… she practically fattens me"

"Then how do you stay so fit, then?" said Gabriella. _Sht. did I just admit to thinking he was fit!?!_

"You seriously think I'm fit?" asked James slightly amused. Gabriella had to do something to prevent herself from blushing.

"I meant scrawny messy haired kid, would you prefer that?" I replied

"I think" said James now laughing "I should be the supreme God of everything sexy since my sexiness out-sexy-fies everybody else's sexiness"

To the surprise of the two a disgusted Lily, a giggling Isabella and a weirded out Harry Potter were standing by the doorway.

"Really, James" said Lily "The nerve of you"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear something that egotistic and move on with my life" said Harry laughing as he headed to their room on the 3rd floor.

"Shut up, daad" said James who blushed slightly.

_I find it dangerous to be around him and one of these days, he's going to catch me staring at him as he holds my heart as a prisoner_ thought Gabriella

"Are positive you're feeling alright?" said James

"I'm fine" said Gabriella. _I'm feeling very fine indeed _thought Gabriella as she made herself comfortable in the Potter home.

* * *

"I could give you three a… mini-tour of the house if you'd like" said Lily

"That'd be lovely… but you're house isn't just a house… it's a mansion!" said Ara

"Fine, then. A tour of my home" said Lily laughing. "C'mon! There are lots to see"

"I bet" whispered Ara to Gabbie as they walked out of their paradise like bedroom.

They went out the room. Even the walls had lovely detailing. It must have taken them forever to build this house.

"Lil, have you lived here your whole life?" asked Gabbie who had quite a fascination with the house's structure.

"Naw" replied Lily "We lived in Grimmauld place before, they decided to start house building when I was 3, we moved here when I was turning 6… it took THAT long. There are… 7 rooms in Grimmauld place. Mum and Dad's, their study, 3 bedrooms, one sort of bigger study and a guest room. There isn't enough space for 4 children which is prolly why Victoire has an excuse to sleep in same room as Teddy"

"Did you ever get lost here as a child?" asked Ara

"Yeah!" said Lily smiling "I'm not sure whose room I'd end up in because I had a hard time finding mine own so Teddy, James or Al would just find me asleep in their bedroom. I wouldn't bother finding my own" said Lily laughing. "To our right is the artifacts room, yeah right, it's pretty much old stuff that mean something to my 'rents which would be Quidditch brooms, snitches, trophies, photographs, newspaper clippings… a lot of which claim my father was ruthless liar"

They headed toward the hall leading to Al's and Lily's rooms.

"I'll show you mine first" said Lily "The whole side of the hall where my room is located is all mine. My study, my room and my bathroom"

She opened the door and revealed a rather big room with a slightly darker pink color and black swirls coming from the corner of the room. The swirls grow bigger and bigger then shrink again.

"For the record, it is not PINK, I am not a fan of pink, It is cerise" said Lily plopping herself on her bed. Her bed was circular but was cornered at one side making it fit perfectly against the wall. On the wall area near her door, an illusion of film was passing from the top to the bottom with pictures of Lily, her family, her cousins and other Lily-relevant things.

"Do you mind?" asked Isabella who has in front of Lily's wardrobe closet.

"Knock you'self out" said Lily

Isabella was instantly blown away when she opened the closet. It was filled with shirts, tanks, jeans, dresses, skirts, hoodies, sweaters, jackets and a whole lot more. Name it, she's got it!

"How come you never use ANY of these?" asked Isabella

"I don't know" said Lily "I never find the occasion to use them, plus I don't really enjoy dressing myself up, it takes time"

"You can't be serious!" said Arabella

"I'm pretty much a girl who acts like a boy but isn't" said Lily "Grow up with three feminine-side-less boys, this is what happens"

"Any requests for dinner, loves?" asked Ginny in the doorway. "So… whatchoo doing?"

"Poking around with Lily's stuff" said Gabbie

"You can have any of them, really" said Lily "I barely use them"

"She had the habit of buying things she doesn't use just because they look nice, don't you, Lil?" asked Ginny

"Yah, I do" said Lily laughing. "you do too"

"I think…" said Ginny "We should shop tomorrow"

"For what, Mrs.Potter?" asked Gabbie

"Let us set some things strait" said Ginny. She took a seat in Lily's bed where Lily was sitting upside down from. "I am not Mrs. Potter… I hear that too much and it starts to hurt my ear. I'm whether Aunt Ginny or GinGin... or ginapallooza or ginervooly I don't care just take of the Missus, please" she said. "AND we are going to shop for no good reason. You girls really do need a bit more fun…"

"I'm all for it" said Lily "I need more flats, really"

"Aside from the 15 you've got"

"Yes" she said laughing.

"Well, we're going to buy whatever you want. Don't worry about the payment and the other details… I'll handle them. Just promise me you'll buy things… Harry might scold me for buying too much if he doesn't see everyone bought more. Lily" said Ginny

"Yess?"

"You need a gown" said Ginny "I think the annual Merlin's ball is coming up this January, you best be prepared"

"I'm going?" asked Lily with excitement

"Well… you're in school, aren't you?" said Ginny

"Is dad going to get an Order of Merlin?" asked Lily

"I don't know" said Ginny "Probably"

"WOW!" said Issa "The Merlin's ball! Only the wizarding world's most influential families get to attend! How exciting!"

"Not really when you have to dance with Harry who has two left feet. He hates dancing… he's extremely stubborn too" said Ginny

"HEEY" said Harry by the door

The girls went back to touring the Potter Mansion. They saw Al's room which was emerald in color, James's room which was cerulean, Teddy's room which was grey and gold. Each room was gigantic and was beautiful. The walls were enchanted to show the map of Hogwarts when wanted, pictures when wanted, notes to remember when needed, movies too and a whole lot more.

They saw the garden nook where the Potters have breakfast. They saw the library with tons and tons of books. They saw the formal living room which could accommodate a gazillion people. The Potters had it easy… his family's enjoyment would be what Harry called his actual lifetime achievement.

* * *

(Dinner)

"The food is wonderful!" exclaimed Gabbie

"Why thank you, dear" said Ginny

"I told you so" said James smirking. _Oh, that lovely face _thought Gabriella.

"Victoire, Is Amber Valerthy going to drop by?" asked Ginny

Albus started coughing and felt mild choking upon hearing the name. He looked up with extreme awkward surprise.

"Al, are you a'right?" asked Gabbie. Al turned pink.

"I-m F-Fine" said Al

"No he isn't" said James

"Shut up, James" said Al

"Amber… used to baby sit for us. She's 23 now…" said James looking at Albus

"I'm warning you James Sirius" said Al

"She also was Al's first actual crush" said James laughing

"You know, I hate you… to pieces" said Albus banging his head on the table lightly.

"He professed his love for her-"

"JAMES!!" said Al

"On top of our roof… he took dad's broom and professed his love for her… when he was 7 YEARS OLD" said James laughing

Everyone erupted in laughter. James continued to share Al's story. When Al was 7 years old, 17 year old Amber Valerthy was playing outside with Lily and James and he used his dad's broom and stood on the roof and told Amber he loved her. Amber was overly touched… seeing the 7 year old boy who you used to help feed was telling you he loved you. She gave him a kiss in the cheek and he felt rather… victoirious… but 3 weeks after the I-Love-You incident… Amber came with her boyfriend… and Al's heart was crushed.

"I was 7 for MERLIN'S SAKE!"

"He was so broken hearted that he vowed never to love anyone ever again" said Ginny

"I see it has turned into a broken vow" said James shooting Al a I-know-more-than-you-think-I-do look

"James…." said Al

"Do tell, James" said Ginny suspiciously

"Her name is-"

"I do not love Natasha, I can not love Natasha, I should not love Natasha" said Al "Why do you have to make a big deal out of it?" asked Albus

"Little brother" said James "You're the one who just confessed you'self. I didn't say anything… I was going to say you moved on to granny but it looks like you have somebody else in mind"

Albus upon realizing his stupidity covered his face with his hands.

"Who's Natasha?" asked Ginny "This is ALBUS, right? My little boy? Who swore he wouldn't leave his mummy?"

"Mother-" said Al

"Oh great" said Ginny "I really am old"

"Natasha Laurent" said Harry "Daughter of Bartholomew Laurent… The Pride of Portree ex-Quidditch captain"

"He's handsome" said Ginny which made Harry roll his eyes. "Is his daughter pretty?"

"YES" said James. "But she's a true Slytherin…"

"Ooooh, somebody wants a challenge" said Lily

"Really, mother. What did you put in this soup? It's wonderful" said Al attempting to change the rather uncomfortable topic.

* * *

AWWW. Poor Albus.

Ginny I think should be officially labeled super mom.

Teddy and Victoire:X:X:X

I have no idea what the title is suppose to mean. :P

FYI: I found a better use for Draco but… maybe when the sequel comes out… when they're a tad bit older

I'll be introducing you to somebody new in the next chapter… the "Slytherin" party… : I haven't decided her name quite yet… she's foreign by the way… : not French… we've had enough French girls. 


	21. Being a gent to a lady

Chapter 21: Being a gent to a lady

* * *

"It would do this family some good if you'd dress up!" said Pansy to Scorpius who was spending his time reading in order not to mope around about how miserable he was at home… so alone.

"It would do us some good if you could shut up" muttered Scorpius

"What did you say?" asked Pansy angrily

"Nuffin" said Scorpius as he rolled his eyes

"Draco! Could you please do something to tame this child of yours?" said Pansy hitting Scorpius lightly in the head.

"Tame yourself" said Draco nonchalantly not looking up from reading the Daily Prophet

"Is that really the best you can do, Draco?! Sometimes I feel like running away from this family!" said Pansy

"Go ahead" said Scorpius "No one's stopping you"

"You'll miss me when I'm gone" said Pansy stiffly

"Doubt that" muttered Scorpius

"Are you two going to get ready or what?" said Pansy "We have to be there in an hour! Hurry" said Pansy

"Why should we?" said Draco. "There's still an hour"

"I don't want to be a minute late! This is the social event of the year!"

"Then go ahead without us" said Scorpius. "We wouldn't mind… seriously. It would be our pleasure"

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT!" said Pansy snatching the book from Scorpius. "Draco, dear, don't you have a say in this?"

"Don't want to see you having to disrespect her like that" said Draco still not looking up.

"God" said Pansy. "Scorpius, don't you want to see dearest Vince Crabbe? Or your lovely cousins?"

"I don't talk to your relatives and Vince Crabbe is an arse, his family is filled with arses-"

"NOT a word from you this evening or-"

"Or else WHUT?" asked Scorpius testing her.

"Or I will banish the respect you have as a member of this family" said Pansy firmly

"Since when did anyone here give me respect to begin with?"

"Don't you care AT ALL about this family's social reputation!?!?" said Pansy. Scorpius found this ridiculous. "Please behave yourself… most of the influential, wealthy and good-blooded families from all over the world would be there tonight"

"The Potters won't be there" said Scorpius crossly.

"Do I look like I care about the Potters?!? You better behave"

"I will behave the way I want to behave" said Scorpius

"If you don't…I'll ban you from ever visiting the Potters again" said Pansy

"Oh, yeah?" said Scorpius "Try me" he said fiercely as he went up to his room to get ready.

"As for you" said Pansy looking at Draco. "Shouldn't you be setting a good example?"

Draco didn't even bother to reply. He merely shrugged and went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

"I hate horses" said Scorpius. "I hate parties. I hate the people in these parties. I hate the weather. I hate the location. I hate carriages"

"You have everything" said Pansy "The reason we ride carriages to these events is because it promotes style and class"

"That's all that matters to you, right?" said Scorpius "Reputation?"

"That's enough from you, Scorpius" said Draco

"Why don't we do something noble for a change?" asked Scorpius. "Hell, I don't even know where the Delacours are, how they're doing, where they are"

"Why should they matter to you?" said Pansy

"Because unlike you, I find my friends of great importance" said Scorpius

"What's between you and Arabella Delacour?" asked Draco. He couldn't let go of what Harry had exposed to him. Even if their… relationship wasn't so good… Scorpius was still his son. "Sorry… I can't help myself"

"There's nothing there" said Scorpius. "We're friends"

"What is this about a Delacour?" asked Pansy

"Do you think she has mentioned you to her mother?" asked Draco

"I don't know" said Scorpius "Why should I matter to her mother?"

"But-" said Draco. "Never mind, if you say so"

"Scorpius, love" said Pansy. "Natasha Laurent is a beautiful girl in your year… I don't suppose you've met"

Scorpius started laughing.

"She's practically taken, mother" said Scorpius amused

"I'm sure you could beat that boy to her" said Pansy "Who is it?"

"Albus" said Scorpius laughing.

"The Potter boy?" asked Pansy

"Yeh" said Scorpius. "And they seem to be very keen on each other" he said smiling

"You seem pretty close to the Potter boy… really close" said Pansy disdainfully

"He's my best mate" said Scorpius

"Vince Crab-"

"Save it, mother" said Scorpius. "There's nothing you can do about it" he said smiling triumphantly.

* * *

The Malfoys arrived at the "party of the year" held in the Crabbe estate. His father and mother went on to greet their "friends". Unlike most of the… young ones there, Scorpius maintained aloof.

He passed Vince Crabbe who was telling a number of Presticietà looking students about his adventures at Hogwarts. Of course most were made up and/or modified. He over heard him.

"You see that blond there?" said Vince "I beat him up bad! I'm telling you, he'd actually cry"

Scorpius walked over to Vince Crabbe maintaining the… "Malfoy" poise.

"Oh, Vince" said Scorpius. "Story telling? Did you tell them about the time I made half your face bleed or the time I knocked you out cold?" said Scorpius. Vince turned purple. "Guess not"

"Oh, do tell" said a rather good-looking girl giving Scorpius flirtatious looks.

"Unlike some people" said Scorpius. "I'd rather not"

He walked over to the balcony of the "Gregory Goyle Hall" where only a few people were chit chatting and then… she came.

"OMG" said a Beauxbatons girl "It's her! It's Serena Wellington!"

Scorpius turned around to see who the fuss was all about and when he turned, he saw her. She was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

Serena Wellington was around 2 inches shorter than Scorpius. She had stunningly beautiful strawberry blonde hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing a wonderfully elegant dress.

She was better known as the daughter of the prime minister of Valence, a small country near Germany.

Some Beauxbatons girls greet her with such delight. She seems to be quite well acquainted with them but Scorpius continues to watch… she isn't like them and he knows it.

The girls were giddy with excitement. She was… rather poised. Vince Crabbe extended his hand in pleasure upon meeting her. She placed her hands together and smiled instead. Oh the delight this brought Scorpius. He continued to watch her from afar since it wasn't like he had anything else better to do.

He watched the small clique of girls to his right. He stood with his back against the wall and his arms crossed in front of him with his right foot also against the wall… if he was back in Hogwarts, girls would certainly be swooning at him but since he wasn't there, he got shy smiles from other girls instead… Some girls were even from Hogwarts… but from Slytherin, of course.

Serena takes notice of Scorpius. She looks to her left and she sees Scorpius and his handsome face. Scorpius immediately turned to his left too upon noticing she was watching him… she finally looked away from him and he went back to watching them or at least decided to take mere glances towards them.

"Scorpius" said Draco

"Shi-" said Scorpius. "Oh, sorry… I was… deep in thought… sorry" said Scorpius shaking his head.

"Are you… alright?" asked Draco

"Uhm… depends on what kind of alright we're talking about" replied Scorpius with his usual slightly cocky attitude.

"Alright enough to live through the night kind of alright" said Draco

"I'm already in hell" said Scorpius. "It couldn't get much worse than this"

"I'm happy to know you're feeling okay" said Draco stiffly

"Father" said Scorpius… worrying… "Is something the matter?"

"No, no" said Draco. "Of course not…" he said swallowing.

"Right" said Scorpius. "And I'm the prince of England". He followed his father's gaze and he saw Bradley Harrison… the man Pansy Parkinson was rumored to… have an affair with. "Oh… well… uh"

"I don't know how much longer I can live like this" said Draco… who looked aghast at himself.

"Leave her" was all Scorpius could say.

"It's not as easy as you think…" said Draco. _Holy sht!, he's CONSIDERING!!!! _thought Scorpius.

"Anything is better than spending your life damned" said Scorpius.

Before he could say a word another man was headed their way. A little older than Draco Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy, I presume" said the man. "Is this your son?"

"Why, yes" said Draco. He placed Scorpius in front of him. "Mr. Wellington, meet my son Scorpius. Scorpius, this is Mr.Wellington"

Since he WAS educated in fine graces he might as well NOT let the family down… especially now.

"Please to meet your acquaintance, sir. I presume you had a fine trip?"

"Indubitably" he said smiling. "How old are you, m'boy?"

"13" replied Scorpius. "Turning 14 come February, sir"

"Ahh… I see" said Mr. Wellington. "Draco, don't you believe we have a lot to catch up on?"

"Why, of course" said Draco

"Before we go on" said Mr. Wellington. "I would like to introduce my daughter, Serena Wellington"

Serena came out of his father's shadow and curtsied. Scorpius bowed.

"Father" said Serena. "I wish to go out into the balcony for some fresh air, may I?"

"Absolutely" said Mr. Wellington. "Scorpius, would you be so kind as to accompany my daughter?"

"He'd love to" said Draco looking Scorpius strait in the eye. Scorpius smiled back at Mr. Wellington.

"Quite a gent your son turned out to be" said Mr. Wellington as he slowly walked away with Draco. "What house is he in?"

"Gryffindor" said Draco smiling much to Scorpius's amazement. He smirked.

"Ah… a brave brave lad" said Mr. Wellington

Scorpius didn't hear the rest of the conversation anymore. He saw that Serena had gone into the balcony ahead of him and he followed closely behind.

"I'm Serena" said Serena extending her hand. Scorpius took it and was about to shake it but she looked at him strangely. "You don't know what to do with it, do you?" asked Serena slightly amused.

"Wot?" asked Scorpius. He had never been so ashamed in his life.

"From where are you?"

"The Malfoy famil-"

"NO! Not that" she said loudly. "WHERE do you come from?"

"Here" said Scorpius with one eyebrow raised. "The United Kingdom… Great Britain…"

"Ah… I see" said Serena. "Well, when a lady gives you her hand, you kiss it, stupid" she said smiling. He liked her already.

"Well you're here, dear not in wherever you come from" said Scorpius smugly. "Like what they say, when in Rome, do as the Romans do"

She smirked.

Scorpius bent down and kissed her hand anyway.

"What about when in Rome-"

"You already gave your hand, it would be impolite not to accept it" said Scorpius. "Plus, you've embarrassed you'self enough"

"Touche'" said Serena

"So… where do you go to study?" asked Scorpius abandoning all of his manners and sat on the edge of the balcony.

"I home school" said Serena

"Well, that sucks" said Scorpius

"On the contrary" said Serena. "I find it quite advantageous, you know"

"And why is that? I mean you miss a lot, a number of professors, dorms, friends" said Scorpius. He missed Albus already.

"I don't really… make friends and… socialize… or whatever you people call it" she said sounding… quite depressed. She tried to copy Scorpius and attempted to sit on the edge of the balcony. She struggles and he helps her up. "Thank you"

"Psst. Albus Potter, Potter. Pssst. Potter" said Scorpius right after he spotted Natasha Laurent. She turns and she looks around for a sign of Albus, she looked eager to see him and she sees Scorpius. She looks at him and smiles.

"VERY FUNNY, MALFOY" she said sticking her tongue out then smiling. Malfoy sticks his tongue out too.

"You know Albus Potter?" asked Serena

"Yup" said Scorpius. "He's my best mate"

"Really?" she asked. "I met him… Merlin's ball earlier on this year. He's quite handsome… so is his brother… but of course they aren't my type"

"Ah" said Scorpius laughing. "You really should try going to Hogwarts… it's a load of fun, I'm telling' you" said Scorpius.

"Is… the school filled with arrogant bastards like Vince Crabbe??" asked Serena rolling her eyes.

"My, My, Ms. Wellington, what kind of language is that?" said Scorpius amused. "No… not really… unless you get sorted in Slytherin"

"My father was in Slytherin thank you very much" said Serena

"So was my father, and his father, and his father's father's father"

"I take it you're not?" asked Serena

"Of course not" said Scorpius. "If I was, I would be among those arses attempting to please you"

"You wouldn't need their help to please me" said Serena laughing. She was actually letting the I'm-poised-and-tamed guard down.

"Of course, it's my natural charm" said Scorpius jokingly. "It's irresistible"

"Sheesh" said Serena. She suddenly stops smiling and looks at Scorpius. "It seems that… I have forgotten my place" said Serena. She immediately goes down from the edge of the balcony and straightens her dress. She blinks and swallows. "Thank you for accompanying me, Mr. Malfoy. It was a very… liberating experience"

"My pleasure" said Scorpius weirded out.

She walks with grace and elegance. No longer looking back.

"Psst. Serena" called out Malfoy

"Er… Yes, Mr.Malfoy?"

"Why do you talk like that!?" asked Scorpius sincerely as he jumps of the edge and back to the balcony. He was now standing against the edge confused.

"I…" said Serena. "I don't know, Mr. Mal-…. I mean Scorpius… I don't know"

With that being said she walks back in the Gregory Goyle Hall and continues to meet people giving them what Scorpius thought were false smiles.

"She's pretty weird" said Natasha who seemed to have materialized right next to Scorpius. "She's just so… stiff" said Natasha. "Maybe she's all caged and stuff"

"Maybe you're right, Laurent"

"Please, MALFOY" said Natasha. "It's Natasha, Laurent in my BR-O-THER" she said rolling her eyes.

"Feisty you are" said Scorpius. "No wonder he likes you" muttered Scorpius loud enough for her to hear slightly. She was quite shocked.

"I beg your pardon?" said Natasha imitating Serena. She was blushing.

"Nothing, off you go, NA-TUH-SHA" said Scorpius pompously annunciating all the syllables. Before she went straight back in the hall. Scorpius could have sword he saw her trying to hide her smile. _She has it bad for him _thought Scorpius_. I'll let him know of the good news_.

* * *

I know almost nothing happened here XP I'm not going to write about the girly shopping experience because… well I'll tell you what happened…

Harry being really rich gave each girl 100 galleons to spend on whatever they wish (I'm not exactly sure how many or what stuff they can buy with that loot) They bought dresses, shoes and talked about Witch Weekly's good looking bloke of the month.

All happy happy. The girls get their minds of their mum… except Gabriella… who thinks of James every waking moment. More on her and James laturr.

Serena Wellington isn't some nasty B---h, she's just this "I'm a lady" person and Scorpius is nice enough to lead her out of it.

I have plans for Ms. Wellington ;;) If Rosie-poo has her Chase Chavert… Scorpius has his Serena Wellington.

Hmmm… it's going to be G-OO-D.


	22. Frankness

Chapter 22: Frankness

(I only noticed now how crappy my scene "changes" were before… maybe I ought to delete the story and re-post it? ahh crap. Anyway, I'm starting to get really fond of Teddy Lupin XP I might wanna start writing about him… after this story, of course. I plan to make a sequel by the way. Thanks for the reviews! Ya'll rock!)

* * *

(Gabriella) 

I was back at the Great Hall once again and things… seriously have changed. I don't recall how many "I'm-sorry-bout-your-mom"-s I got this morning. The more I try to forget about her, the more my lovely school mates remind me. And then there's James.

The news of his break-up was the topic of the season. Harriet Taylor was found this morning escorted by Lucas Levisque to the Gryffindor table. Poor Lucas wasn't aware JAMES broke up with Harriet so…

"Good morning Potter" said Lucas standing behind James Potter. He just finished bringing Harriet to her place in the Gryffindor table.

"Hello Lucas" said James smirking.

"Had a good VACATION?" asked Lucas

"Why, yes" said James. "It proved to be very rewarding actually"

"Really? Did you hear the news? I'm with Harriet. Looks like the right guy won her over"

"Looks like the wrong one dumped her" said James

"But- I thought- she-"

"I broke up with Harriet" said James looking at Harriet. "It was I, James Potter II, who ended our rather unpleasant relationship, not the other way around"

Lucas didn't bother answering but stormed off to the Slytherin table where he met his friends. James smiled triumphantly while his other family members who didn't hear of the news stared at him with disbelief and… joy. Everyone else was shocked and was sniggering. An embarrassed Harriet walked out of the Great Hall and Lucas immediately followed.

"I hope you both become very HAPPY together!" called out James smiling.

After that, the news circulated fast. I had to admit, I was one of the happiest girls that morning… although I know THE James Potter wouldn't remain single for too long, I celebrated the bigger chances I got of making him know of my feelings… in time, he'll know.

"Gabbie, You okay?" asked James. Screw those hazel eyes.

"Uhm... yeah" I replied. "I just… hate the fact people are staring at me. As in, RIGHT AT ME and they're shaking their heads. It feels like somebody died"

"Ignore them all. Simple" said James buttering his toast.

"I know they're saying their sorry-s with good intentions but… I want to forget about it. I actually want to forget about HER"

"Don't say that" said James. "She's your mother…"

"My bloody mother can leave us forever for all I care" I replied. I don't know where all this hate is coming from. ARGH!

"Amen!" said Scorpius. Albus stared at him with a what-the-f-are-you-doing face. "I mean, you know how mothers are…."

"Nice save, Scorpius" said James smiling while he rolled his eyes. "Try to get your mind off of her, everything is fine… who knows, you might even like your life now than your life before"

_If I get to spend it with you, yes_.

"Sometimes I feel like running away… far far away to some deserted island then I could die" I replied with at least a slightly humorous tone in my voice.

"You can't do that" said James taking a bite from an apple. "I'd miss you when you're gone" he replied smiling. _Did he just say he'd miss me!?!?!? HOLY F-_

"What?" I replied. It was all I could manage to say. Must. Not. Blush!

"We'd all miss you and your sisters" said James laughing.

"If you lived without us before, you'd manage without us"

"Wouldn't you miss us?" he replied.

"Come to think of it, I'd miss you" I replied. _CRAP! I said YOU_

"What?" replied James

"I meant me and my sisters would miss you all" I replied giving a fake laugh. _Holy mother f-_

"Right" he replied still eating his apple. He started chatting with Fred and I finally got around to eating my breakfast. _Screw my communication skills! _

* * *

"Owls Ahoy!" said Albus 

"It's about time!" said Scorpius. "Let's see what we've got!"

The boys and girls received their packages, letters and the newspaper. Albus opened the cover of his Daily Prophet. The title read: **Successful Pure-blood Slytherin Social Event **

"Bloody hell, Scorpius, you're in the front page!"

"I'm wot?!" said Scorpius rather amused.

Everyone around them opened the newspaper and saw on the bottom right of the page a picture Scorpius Malfoy laughing with an unidentified girl.

"Who is she?" asked Rosie. It was showing the scene where Serena and Scorpius were laughing in the Gregory Goyle Hall's balcony… probably the all-bastards Hogwarts part of the conversation. When Scorpius looked at the picture, he couldn't deny they looked as if they were… quite "fond" of each other. A little too fond for someone you only met for the first time. Scorpius convinced himself he didn't love her… he was merely attracted… who wouldn't?

"A friend" said Scorpius smiling

"Looks like you aren't telling me things" said Albus

"What?" asked Scorpius. "Seriously, just friends"

"Who is she?" asked Rosie again scanning the paper.

"Ah… Serena Wellington" said Scorpius

"Oh so she's the daughter of the prim—"

"I met her at the Merlin's ball last year!" exclaimed Albus. "Damn was she pretty"

"You're a very lucky man" said Fred also examining his paper

"What does she look like up close?" asked James

"She must be oozing with beauty-" said Rosie exaggeratedly with a slight hint of sarcasm. She expected a laugh or two from Scorpius but she didn't quite get it.

"She IS oozing with beauty" said Scorpius

"Okaay" said Rosie who chose to smile instead

"She's REALLY gorgeous. Damn. You should have seen her! Strawberry blonde hair with soothing brown eyes"

"She must have been a feast for your eyes" said Rosie slightly laughing

"I expect you've flirted with her?" asked James

"God James, Scorpius would never stoop to that level of admirat-" said Rosie cut off

"Didn't get the chance to" said Scorpius. "Prolly if she gave me 10 more minutes of her time"

"You would have charmed her off her feet" said Rosie rolling her eyes

"EXACTLY!" exclaimed Scorpius. "Rose took the words right out of my mouth!"

Rosie stood unbelievingly at the boys. Once they were headed to their classes to start the day…

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" called out Rosie to the boys who were 10 feet away from her.

* * *

"Good morning 4th year Charms!" called out Victoire Weasley as she entered the classroom. 

"Good morning Professor Weasley" greeted the class of 4th years

"I knew it would sound weird. Anyway, I'm your new Charms professor. If you all must know, Professor Flitwick is now enjoying his retirement. He's actually on a cruise right now across the Atlantic, a gift from his Ravenclaw students" said Prof. Weasley

"Professor, What house were you from?" asked Lucy Berry from Ravenclaw

"Oh shucks, I think I forgot to introduce myself, sorry bout that" said Prof. Weasley. "Well, I'm Victoire Weasley… I'm 19 years old, I was from Gryffindor… My brother and my two sisters are still in school. What else could I tell you all?"

"Your wedding day" said James high-five-ing Fred

"James you can keep your mouth- I mean… Mr.Potter, my… uhm… personal life really shouldn't be your business" said Victoire blusing a madly deep red.

"You're getting married?!" asked Jessica Finch-Fletchey with beaming eyes

"Erm…"

"Oh, do tell!" said Rosemary Radford

"The date hasn't been decided… but I'm engaged… I really don't think I'll get married any time soon… you know… work first… I'm only fresh out of school for Merlin's sake… Let's say in 3 or 4 years time. I was only in 6th year when you all entered Hogwarts!"

"Who's the lucky guy?" asked Lucas Levisque tossing his hair

"Well…"

* * *

"Good morning Gryffindor and Slytherin!" called out Teddy Lupin…. Uhm.. Prof. Lupin. 

"Good morning Professor Lupin"

"I'm your new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. Harry- Uh- Mister- Auro- PROFESSOR Potter told me all about your year. He says you're all very impressive"

"Not all of us" said Vince Crabbe looking at Arnold Peterson. He was the poor Gryffindor boy who never seemed to get anything done right. Vince Crabbe together with Stuart Montague and Dominic Rathridge laughed their mean arses off.

"Moving on" said Teddy. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Professor Theodore Tonks Lupin. I'm 21 years old and already an ex-auror. I am technically an orphan. My dad and mum were killed during the Second War at Hogwarts. I lived with my only direct blood relative grandmother until I was three until she died. My father did not have any living relatives left, my mother didn't have any siblings, and my direct grandparents were dead which means I didn't really have any actual relatives left. The closest one would be… Narcissa Malfoy, my grandmother's sister. She had only one son, Draco and I would have grown up with his son Scorpius here but… no, I didn't"

_If Andromeda Black-Tonks didn't leave him with Harry, I wouldn't have been so alone all these years…_ sigh thought Scorpius

"I grew up with my godfather, Harry Potter… he took me in when he was 20… and I was freaking 3" said Teddy laughing. "I decided to pursue teaching as career instead… but being an auror taught me a lot of things which I think you'll all be needing in this class"

"What kind of things?" asked Natasha Laurent

"Ms. Natasha Laurent, am I right?"

"Erm… yes… how did you know, professor?" asked Natasha eagerly

"Uhm… I did my homework" said Teddy. He looked at Albus. If Teddy mentioned anything about his family teasing him about Natasha, he will kill Teddy.

"Why is your hair… turning blue?" asked Vince Crabbe

"He's a metamorphmagus" said Rose

"He's a wot?" said Laverna Thomas

"A metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard born with the ability to change some or all of their appearance whenever they want to. It's not something you buy or you get during your life… it's impossible to learn how to become one, a witch or wizard who has it must have been born with it"

"Know-it-all" said Vince

"We studied this last time, Crabbe. Just because I pay attention"

"Okay. Thank you Ms. Weasley, that is enough" said Teddy. "Yes, I am in fact, a metamorphmagus… I can change my appearance when I want to and to what I want it to be. It has a lot of advantages really; I can make myself look exactly like you. My… regular not so regular hair color would be light blue. Prof. McGonagall said I had to tame my head somehow or I might distract the class… my bad. I got to carried away story telling" he said

"Can you demonstrate?" asked Valerie Logwager from Slytherin

"I don't know-" said Teddy

"C'mon Teddy, pleeaase?" asked Al. "It'd be a real treat"

"Potter, it's PROFESSOR Lupin" said PROF. Lupin. "Sheesh Al…"

"Teddy?" asked Natasha giggling

"What can I say?" said Teddy. "I was an adorable kid" he said jokingly

"So… you'll show us then?" asked Arabella

"We're supposed to be studying…"

"Please?" asked Cassidy Raleigh from Gryffindor

"Bah. Fine!" said Prof. Lupin "What do you want me to do?"

"Turn into Albus" said Winona Peridge from Slytherin. She was a… not so appealing girl destined to have Albus.

"I'm not sure that's called for-" said Al

"Come on, Al" said Natasha. She looked at him strait in the eyes and smiled. "For mee??" she asked jokingly. She had the most adorable smile in the world.

"Well… I guess I could… I mean if you want" said Albus stuttering

"Yiheeee" said Scorpius poking Al in the ribs

"Ow" said Albus

"Thank you, Albus" said Natasha with her eyes twinkling

"Erm… don't mention it" said Albus. The room was filled with "yiheees" and "wooots"

"So I'm turning into you?" asked Teddy

"If you can" said Albus laughing

* * *

"Does anybody know how many of you all I'm handling?" asked Prof. Weasley 

"Uhm… There are 16 of us in Gryffindor" answered James

"14 in Slytherin" said Lucas

"16 in Ravenclaw" said Elizabeth Stalore. She looked at James after she said it and gave him a cross between a smirk and a smile. James kept on staring with one eyebrow raised.

"14 Hufflepuffs" said Gregory Tallon

"Merlin" said Victoire. "Who's clever idea was it to place all of you in one Charms class!?"

"It's the schedules… some people take extra lessons here" said James

"What on earth more could you possibly take?" said Victoire

"Linguancy" said James with eyebrow raised

"Okay then" said Victoire. "We'll be working on proper wand movement. You and your partner will have to produce a proper wand movement that can produce at least 10 charms but must not exceed 20 charms. This must all be done in less than 5 minutes. Part of the grading would be synchronization, wand coordination, choreography and efficiency. I'm giving you a week to master this"

"Do we get to pick our partners?" asked Elizabeth eyeing James.

"No, I want 8 each from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and 7 each from Slytherin and Hufflepuff to come in front and pick from my magical… hat" said Victoire. "Red hat for Gryffindor, Green hat for Slytherin so on and so forth"

They each took turns pulling a name out of the hat and gave it to Victoire, one by one she announced those who'd be partners.

"Fred Weasley and Sean Finnigan" said Prof. Weasley

"Screw my luck" whispered Fred to James

"Harriet Taylor and Lea Jordan" said Prof. Weasley

"Ralph Chester and Kelly Martin"

"James Potter and Gabriella Delacour" said Prof. Weasley

James nodded and Gabriella felt like her heart just fell. _I've got to remind myself to show my love for Victoire one of these days _thought Gabriella.

"Got your name" said James smiling taking the seat beside Gabbie.

"You have anything in mind on this?" asked Gabbie but she saw James was distracted.

"Can you explain to me why Elizabeth won't stop looking at me?" asked James watching Elizabeth Stalore.

"Uhm… I don't know. Maybe she likes you" said Gabbie. _Awww shiiiiii-_

"How could somebody possible insist they like me right after I broke up with someone and shamed her in public? That's completely mental!" said James.

"_Maybe because you're too hard to resist that even when we know you notice somebody else we don't stop wishing you were ours"_was the honest to goodness answer but… hell no.

"They just can't lay their hands off of you… tsk tsk" said Gabbie. _You. are. Stabbing. Me. Potter._

"You girls are freaks" said James

"Do you… like her?" asked Gabbie. _Please say no, please say no, please say no_

"I don't know" said James. "She's pretty alright but I have a feeling she's nothing more but a Harriet Taylor… in Ravenclaw… Dang… I hate women" said James.

"Ah" said Gabbie. _He doesn't know I love him… he doesn't love me… he DOESN'T… Why is this not a surprise? He's JAMES POTTER. How could he possibly remain single when everyone is willing to give their all to have him… and I'm one of them._

"Anyway… how's you and… uhm… what's his name?"

"Who?"

"Can't put my finger on the name…"

"Err… Dave?" asked Gabriella

"Yeh, yeh… that bloke" said James

I put my hands on my face. _AWW CRAP… DAVE. He's a nice boy and all but… he's more of a best friend than a boy friend… there's a fine line there… he subtly confessed his love for me… over a letter… which I tore… I haven't gotten the chance to… explain. I wouldn't tell him I love another… poor boy… I'll just tell hmi that… it's not going to work. easy peasy…. Not. _

"Someone doesn't look very happy" said James observing me

"It's just…" replied Gabriella. Shetold him about her "just friends" issue.

"You mean to say, he's not your type of guy"

"Well yeah" replied Gabbie honestly

"What type do you classify him in?"

"The type who follows rules, smiles honest smiles, perfectionist… all around good guy" I said. _I'm confessing my emotions about a guy that likes me to a guy I like... greaat._

"I don't mean to offend Mr. Grant" said James. "But he sounds like a total loser to me… no offense"

"You're THE James, people expect you to have only the highest of standards in everything you do" replied Gabbie rolling her eyes.

"That's the problem… people look at me like a trophy" said James. "I'm not all that"

"You are" replied Gabriella. _I lost control of my mouth as of RIGHT NOW_. "According to my… knowledge as a girl, Hogwarts girls are all over you because they think of you as the nice, handsome, rich, smart, funny, adorable, sensitive, brave, strong, loveable and perfect boy"

"Are you serious?" said James who looked more sick than flattered. _Why is it so easy to talk to him? _thought Gabriella_. WHY WHY WHY._

"What's wrong with you? Boys would die to have girls call them that!" said Gabriella

"I don't like it, okay?" said James stiffly. "What do you think of me?"

"I think of you as…" said Gabriella. _"Everything I said and more" would have been the right answer._ "The nice but naughty boy… the handsome one with the untamable hair… the more sarcastic than funny bloke… the imperfect one. A boy who's trying to make the most out of his life and couldn't give a damn about what other people think of him as long as he's happy and those he loves the most are happy. Mr. Potter would push someone into a bubbling cauldron simply because it entertains him. He's a total jackass"

_James was staring at me with this… this… this… smile. It's like… he's amused… but he's… flattered or something. He's blushing. He's adorable!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He became all red…. Aww shucks… I couldn't help but smile.__ He's trying to control his blushing by biting his lower lip… I could just smother him in kisses… I have never seen him so… ADORABLEEE!! He didn't look like the usual unconquerable James but a whole different person…_

"I can't believe THE James Potter blushes" said Gabriella. "Who thought it was possible?"

"Like what I already told you… I'm not the same person everyone thinks I am" said James with his head flat on the table

"You're seriously blushing?!" said Gabriella

"So what? You are too" said James smiling

"Oh" said Gabriella.

The two looked at each other with shy smiles.

* * *

(Happy 2K8!) 


	23. Misery Boys

Chapter 23: Misery Boys

A chapter to show you all about the "boy damnation" and certain characters who we know very little about. (Have you ever wondered who Ginny hanged out with in school?... it couldn't have been Luna… Ginny called her Loony Luna… who did she hang out with???)

(Another: I can't believe Lily Weasley-Potter's name is Lily Luna… isn't the name Albus Severus bad enough??? Ha. Scorpius Hyperion. What a laugh :P)

* * *

(Olivia Wood)

I sat bored stiff through Transfiguration. Prof. Viperion was my Slytherin obsessed professor, he loved everything about Slytherin! It completely winds him up when a Gryffindor beat a Slytherin at some point in the lessons. Sheesh.

I could see Charlotte and Holly at the back… probably raving about how "hot" some boy somewhere is. This is exactly why I choose to extract myself from them. Why can't I be in the same year as Lily and Issa?

When I first entered first year, I was all ecstatic about everything. Holly was my first ever friend… until of course she became all obsessive over dresses, celebrities and other shallow things like that. I wasn't that type of person. She eventually became closer to Charlotte, I don't mind. I talk to them, they talk to me but I wouldn't quite say we were "close".

I had many offers to… be one of them. The last one was yesterday when Connor (The latest "it" boy) sat beside me in the Gryffindor table at dinner….

"Hi, Olivia"

"….hi, Connor" I replied lifelessly

Charlotte and Holly were giggling in front of me. Connor has been attempting to catch my attention for months now. He was GOODLOOKING…. but no.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to"

"I'm not interested" I replied

"Are you playing the I'm-too-young card?" he said desperately. "You know you aren't TOO young to say you like someone…"

"Tell me, Connor. How many girls have you 'liked'?"

"Only you"

It wasn't quite the answer I was looking for…. But I guess I found another way out.

"I think… you ought to tell us why you love her" said Holly giggling. The others in the table were staring at me now. I could smack Al and Scorpius because of those cocky grins on their faces...especially Al who was batting his eyelashes. Lily looked at me with great discomfort.

"I love you because you're the prettiest and the wittiest girl I have ever met and I was hoping you at LEAST noticed me… or my gestures"

"I just turned thirteen, pal. Go find someone else to fulfill your wildest dreams" I replied.

"I'm willing to wait for you if you want-"

"Don't count on it" I replied minding my mashed potatoes.

"Why do you hate me so much?" asked Connor going nearer to me. He looked so pathetic… I ALMOST pitied him.

"I don't" I replied. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not a girl who daydreams about unrealistic fantasies with you" I said straightforwardly. He just sat there with his mouth open… I took my plate filled with food and moved to another place in the table next to Rosie where I hit Albus lightly with my hand on the head.

"Ow" said Al. "What the hell was that for?"

"For your face, Potter"

Charlotte and Holly bombarded me with questions that night about Connor and why nots and what ifs. I got fed up and I slept…

Finally Transfiguration was finished. I had free period next which means I might be able to catch Lily, Ara or Rose in the common room.

I made my way to the stairs but it decided to shift for me... how wonderful. I was not alone in the deserted corridor… it was lined with empty classrooms where I once caught Oliver and Charla kissing. One of those joyous little moments when my brother goes all ashamed of himself.

I heard two people talking… it wasn't NORMALLY in my nature to eavesdrop but… they were slightly screaming… how could I not pay attention?

"I can't believe you're asking me to do… that" said a girl who was sniffing probably with a few tears running down her face. She didn't sound as if she was a lot older than I was.

"It's not like you have a choice" replied a boy stiffly. He sounded like he wasn't anywhere near my age.

"It's not right" said the girl muttering

"Why is it not right, why is it not right to get what you, what WE, deserve?"

"He… they… don't deserve it this way"

"Admit it, you've gone weak and you've grown to like-"

"Don't even say it" said the girl bitterly… sounding in denial

"Blood is thicker than water… and you know it"

* * *

(Somewhere far, far, far away from Hogwarts)

"Wake up!!" called a man's booming voice from downstairs.

Damon woke up from his moderately peaceful slumber. He rubbed his eyes and decided to get up soon… his dad probably went drinking again last night.

His "room" was rather small. There was his bed, a small cabinet, wooden table, a shelf and of course, his school trunk. It actually surprised him he was still going to school.

His old and worn mattress made noise when he rolled over to his left to get a better view of the outside. He saw children around his age playing around and having fun… like what children are supposed to do… but his case was different.

Those children's lives were all here in the village of Tatterton. They went to the "community" school. Went home for lunch and dinner and spent their afternoons playing around or fishing by the lake. They didn't bother themselves with uniforms or anything like that. They lived simple, happy lives probably because they didn't want anything more from life and were satisfied being… poor.

He was different. He was on a full-time scholarship in Presticietà. He had 5 more years of education ahead of him but he wasn't so sure how long until it will be all gone. When he's at home, he wakes up early in the morning to cook for his father. He does the dishes, washes the clothes, set them up for drying, chops wood, buys food… he does all of this in order to survive. When he's gone, he ask favors from his elderly neighbors to provide his father with these basic services… in exchange for his unwavering hard work he dedicates to them during the summer.

His dad wanted him to be like the other children, climbing trees, fishing, boating and playing but he knew there was more to his life than that. Instead of "having fun", he spends his free time working as extra help to others for money… he's been saving up in case he needed it. He studies like crazy. His father was a blithering idiot so he didn't expect to get any help from him; he studied and made sure that he wouldn't lose the scholarship… his last chance.

Presticietà wasn't one of the best schools in the wizarding world. It really was still Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. He reads about the successes of those who study there and those who studied there in the Daily Prophet and wished he could be one of them. He wasn't not because it was expensive, he was a scholar after all, but he didn't study there because his father didn't want him too.

At first, Damon didn't understand why his father won't let him. He got a letter from Hogwarts when he was 11, the expenses weren't too high… he would have been happy there. He eventually realized the truth behind his father's thoughts against Hogwarts… It was because all of his mother's relatives studied there and his father wanted to keep him away from them as much as possible.

Damon vowed to himself that one day, he will defy all the rules his father set upon him and do what he wanted to do… he was dying there! He knew there was more to life than hauling water and chopping wood. He planned to leave his father… but he had to plan carefully for his father would NEVER let him go.

* * *

"I'm f-f-f-fuh-freezing" said Gabriella with her teeth chattering. She was sitting in front of the fire in the common room.

"You can't be serious" said Lea. "This isn't the coldest it's ever been here…"

"I'm going to be an ICICLE!" said Gabriella

"Hmm… The Latin origin of the Imperius curse is _Imparare_ or _Imperare_?" asked Fred pondering over his Defense against the Dark Arts homework.

"Im-pe-pe-ra-ra-ree" answered Gabriella with her teeth still chattering

"Man, damn are you cold" said James coming from behind. He looked scruffier than he usually was. "Here you go" he said taking off his cloak and throwing it over to me. It smelled like him… It was intoxicating.

"Thank you" I said breathing in… the Jamesness. "Where have you been? You looked... messed"

"Must you REALLY know?" said James ruffling his hair

"Saw you in the library… but I had to get back here" said Lea not looking up.

"I was going to go back here but then Elizabeth… spotted me… alone" said James

"Lemme guess what you did…" said Fred smirking

"Who would think a girl with that innocent face could flirt like that?" said James disappointedly unbelieving. "I swear to MERLIN I will NEVER stand anywhere closer than 1 foot away from her"

"What happened?" I asked meekly.

"So I kissed her… harmless kissing… I mean… I barely meant it… her fault she started hitting on me or something… then she attempted to take my tie off"

"Nasty" said Lea who looked extremely focused on her Potions homework.

"I KNOW!" said James making a face. "Merlin's pants! I totally pushed her away from me when she started unbuttoning my shirt. Goodness"

"You let her get that far?" asked Fred

"I thought we were having some form of mindless fun" said James. "Never. Kissing. Her. EVER. Again"

"Was she a good kisser?" asked Fred smugly

"So-so…" said James lifelessly

"Serves you right" said Lea laughing. "What did she say?"

"Didn't bother hearing it, I left strait away" said James.

"Sissy" said Fred. "You should have faced her and lectured her on keeping her… purity intact" said Fred laughing. Gabriella's mouth was open and Lea was rolling her eyes.

"I panicked! What do you want me to tell her? 'Elizabeth, I happen to have a set of conduct and manners that opposes you trying to get a piece of me'" said James. He and Fred were laughing.

"Sickos" said Lea. "Who wants to let me copy from their History of Magic homework?" asked Lea

"You can copy from me" said Gabriella handing the parchment to Lea.

"You actually did the maximum of 5 scrolls of parchment" said Lea wide-eyed. "I'm impressed Delacour, you're a freaking historical genius"

"Now if only I could do the same for Transfiguration" replied Gabriella reading _Intermediate Transfiguration_.

"I'm failing Herbology! Who fails HERBOLOGY!?" whined Fred

"Lily is about to" said James laughing

"Are you serious?" asked Fred. "But I heard she's the top of her year"

"Not for too long if she doesn't pull up her Herbology"

"Aren't you bad in Herbology too?" asked Lea

"Yes" said James. "Not as bad as Lily… I just don't get Potions and History of Magic"

"I heard you're FAILING Potions" said Prof. Lupin coming out from behind taking a seat in the Gryffindor common room.

"mmm… more or less" said James smirking

"Such a waste, James" said Prof. Lupin. "I heard you've made it into the top 5 of your year"

Fred, Lea and Gabriella stared in… surprise. James made into the wha-? James didn't look the least bit surprised

"Fourth to be exact" he said yawning

"Wow" said Lea staring at James who looked like he barely cared. "How the hell did you manage to maintain that?! You barely study" said Lea

"I know" said James laughing.

"Too bad you won't be able to keep it up if you keep failing potions…" said Prof. Lupin

"You're beginning to sound a WHOLE like dad…. I swear" said James

"How did you get that rank?" asked Lea still bewildered

"It's Defense against the Dark Arts" said James proudly

"So I've heard" said Prof. Lupin. "I saw your grades in DADA… it's amazing. You haven't had a single mistake since 2nd year!"

"What?" said Gabriella staring with disbelief

"I remember second year… blasted Chupacabras" said James shaking his head. "Who's top of the year?"

"Elizabeth Stalore" said Prof. Lupin. The three erupted in laughter and James was cursing.

"Damn" said James

"Gab, I heard you're 5th in the year, congratulations" said Prof.Lupin

"Really?" answered Gabriella slightly shocked

"Yes" said Prof. Lupin. "Lea is topping Care for Magical Creatures and Fred…. It came as a surprise to me… not to offend you of course… but… you're the best in Potions"

This was probably the biggest surprise…… James whacked Fred in the head.

"OW!" said Fred. "What the hell was that for?"

"For not telling me you're a potions genius you dimwit! I can't believe you! This is 'mazing! A Weasley who knows what he's doing in Potions! Wicked!"

* * *

It was the third week of January and the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff game was nearing. Oliver was a wreck. You could actually spot Charla getting pissed off at him for being distracted.

One of their practices was 4 hours long. He said "We must perfect our game plan and our strategy!"

One of their practices was held in the middle of a storm. He said "We must stay prepared!"

One of their practices was at 1 in the morning. He said "We must be alert at all times"

One of their practices was in his sleep. He said "Quaffle… hit… score… GryffiHufflepuffindor!"

One of their practices… was held in his head during Charms. He said "Charla, the freaking bludger!"

Since that day, all the professors made sure Oliver was in his right mind when he entered class.

Oliver's dorm mates are starting to get concerned. Oliver started sleeping while hugging his Quaffle and with his Quidditch robes draped above him. He was insane and Charla was going to put an end to it… except she didn't know how.

The Gryffindor team was having breakfast at the Great Hall. Oliver talked strategy… during breakfast. Beside him sat Charla who was moping, Greg and Ford were scratching their heads trying to get into Oliver's thick skull. Albus and Scorpius were exchanging looks. James was playing with his food.

Oliver was out of control. "So when he goes across you next to the hoop you have to-"

"THAT IS IT" said Charla who stood up. She looked outraged. Everyone watched the normally not-so-loud Charla make a scene. "Oliver if you don't stop right now! I AM TELLING YOU"

"But" said Oliver who stared in aghast

"NO FREAKING BUTs!!!! Oliver!! What the hell is happening to you?!" asked Charla who sat back down. Her voice was now much more gentle and much more calmer. "Oliver, we only have roughly 4 months left together here" said Charla. "I don't want to spend it listening to you go insane about Quidditch"

"But- Puddleme- NEWTS-"

"I KNOW" said Charla rubbing Oliver's back. "Your NEWTS, Scottish international team, Puddlemere United... I GET IT"

"Sorry…" said Oliver trailing off

It felt as if a wave of relief and shock passed everyone in the table. Oliver dug his face into his hands and Charla looked at him with pity.

"C'mon love, lets go" said Charla tugging Oliver's sleeve

"Where?" asked Oliver wearily. This is what stress does to the Head boy and Quidditch captain.

"Oh, I don't know" said Charla smiling. Everyone started wolf-whistling

* * *

(Rose)

"Where the hell are you taking me??" I asked. Chase simply took my hand and we were laughing together.

"To a magical wonderful place!" said Chase

"Aren't we there already?" I replied giggling

"Then I'm THAT good" said Chase

It was around 10 in the evening. We really weren't supposed to be out but Chase insisted. He was nice and all but… I don't think I love him. Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. I have no idea. One thing's for sure… I was having a hella time.

He was able to bring in mountains of muggle chocolates. I had no idea where he got them from. We were laughing like mad.

We raced out into the patio right overlooked by the Gryffindor tower. It was a wonderful night to be out… the cool wind was passing. Chase gave me his coat and I thanked him.

"Rose… I've known for quite some time now"

"A few months isn't what I call quite some time" I replied laughing. I was feeling a tad bit high. Maybe the chocolates were mixed with alcohol.

"Whatever" said Chase. "I love you"

I stopped laughing and I was simply smiling.

"Wha-?"

"And I was hoping you felt the same way…" said Chase

"I don't think I have any idea what love is, Chase" I replied taking away the smile on my face. I wasn't ready… obviously.

"Then I'll show you" replied Chase

He went straight on and kissed me. I didn't feel… fireworks or a sudden jolt of magic… I felt… simply shocked…

* * *

(Scorpius)

I was finally able to do my transfiguration homework. FINALLY. Turning quills into flowers were NOT easy. I thought I was going to die. Professor Viperion would have another excuse to tell me I would have done better in Slytherin if I didn't pass this one. Thankfully, Rosie was there to help me. Merlin knows what I'd do without her.

She left and went out with her Ravenclaw friends. She knows that those people and I don't get along so I shut up when she tells me she's going out with them. I can't bear to lose her AGAIN.

It was quite late and everyone was in bed… except maybe Albus who thinks this is the perfect time to be in the Room of Requirement with Natasha. He's my best mate and he swore he'd tell me anything. The poor boy couldn't gather the guts to at least show her a slight bit of his affection. All they do is talk.

I was in the balcony of the Gryffindor common room. I didn't quite see Rose get back in… I suppose she was up in the girl's dormitory by now or… she never went back in the tower… at all.

I don't trust Chavert so I REALLY have to look out for her… she wouldn't want to know that I "stalk" her before she goes to bed. She'd be pissed. I'll be her guardian angel for as long as I can't handle seeing her with… him.

I lay against the cold marble wall of the balcony holding my perfectly Transfigured flowers. I couldn't sleep… I had too much on my mind. I'm in Hogwarts, Dad's out there somewhere depressed, mom is out there well…. With another man, my grandparents are out there living what's left of their lives, Albus is out there having a chat with Natasha like how forbidden lovers do it, Serena is out there probably asleep in her velvet covered bed and Rosie is out there… seriously. I think I see Rosie outside.

Great… look who I see with her… Chase. I'll just pretend I don't exist and watch her from above.

They look happy… good for them. I'm burning with hatred though. They're holding hands…. My mind went frozen

* * *

Scorpius stood still against the wall watching Rose and Chase. His expression blank. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what he thought but most of all, he didn't know what he felt. He just watched…

Then Chase Chavert kissed Rose Weasley.

Scorpius's vision blurred. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Albus, always with the perfect timing, entered the room.

"Oh, Scor, I was wondering if you went to sleep, you won't believe what I ate with Nata-" said Albus. "Er… Scorpius… Are you feeling okay?"

Albus didn't get an answer. He walked closer to where Scorpius stood and he saw from above, Chase and Rose… kissing. Albus looked at Scorpius's face… he never felt so disconnected to Scorpius… EVER. He had absolutely no idea what he felt…

Albus slowly backed away and headed up the staircase leaving Scorpius, outside in the freezing cold watching from high above, Chase Chavert with his arms around Rose Weasley… kissing.

The last thing Albus heard before settling in for the night was a light fall from the common room.

Scorpius Malfoy dropped the bouquet he held… The ones he transfigured. He wanted to show her his appreciation for all she did for him. They were for her. He was waiting for her.

Rose petals were carried by the soft breeze that night. All of them cascading through the nighttime sky. Each Rose petal was gently carried off by the wind…far away from the Gryffindor tower's balcony where it had fallen onto the cold marble floor.

* * *

I really had this… "moment" writing the last few lines. Hope you, "felt" them. Poor Scorpius. Poor Damon. Poor Oliver. Poor Albus. Poor James. Poor boys. 


	24. Unaffected

Chapter 24 - Unaffected

* * *

Albus rolled out of bed and fell on the floor. He hit his head on his bedside table and rubbed it to ease the pain. He stood up unsteadily and grabbed a pillow and hurled it towards Scorpius's bed. Albus never misses but he didn't hear Scorpius's normal morning groan.

Albus almost forgot what happened last night. He turned around and looked at Scorpius's bed. It was empty. Albus grunted and sat on his bed.

_What if… he does love her.,. what if… she loves someone else… but… Scorpius… sigh_

Albus rummaged through his trunk and wore his pants and a shirt. He rubbed his eyes contemplating on what could possibly happen on that day.

_Scorpius hates him. He'll hit him. But Rosie would get upset. He doesn't like her upset. But what if Rosie is upset that he's upset and everyone becomes upset? I'll be upset!_

He ran down the flight of stairs from their dormitory room and entered the common room. He saw something he didn't often see. Scorpius was sitting at the farthest corner of the common room… buried in reading the Daily Prophet. Albus headed towards him and sat right beside him.

"Hey" said Albus

"Hey" replied Scorpius looking at Al

"I didn't hear you get up" said Al

"Well… yeah… I couldn't sleep" said Scorpius casually

"About last night- I-" said Al. Scorpius looked at him straight in the eyes.

"What about last night?" said Scorpius. Albus felt uneasy all over.

"Well… you know, Rosie and Chase"

"What about them?" asked Scorpius. It was clear to Al he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, you were watching and you seemed pretty… I don't know… upset?" said Albus waiting for Scorpius to flinch or something.

"Why would I be upset?" asked Scorpius who looked back at the Daily Prophet. "Rose can date or hook up with whoever she wants, her life. Why should I care?"

"Right" said Al. "You know Scor… If you… feel anything for… well, you know what I mean…"

"You're assuming I like Rose… more than just a friend?" asked Scorpius with no emotion reading the newspaper. "Albus, you're being very childish"

Albus gaped at Scorpius who ignored Albus. Rose came down from the stairs looking rather… deep in thought.

"Good morning" said Rose. She felt guilty about not telling her best-est friends what happened last night but judging by how Scorpius acted before… it was safer that way.

"Top of the morning, Rosie Fosie" said Al smiling at Rose with suspicion

"G'morning Rose" said Scorpius. Not taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"Erm… aren't we interested in the news today?" said Rosie

"Speaking of news" said Albus. "Tell about the current events last night in the patio?"

"How did you- but- how-" said Rosie with her jaw dropping

"I know everything" said Albus jokingly. Scorpius laughed along. "So… you and Chavert are what now?"

Rose watched Scorpius's expression. He was still looking at Al amused. He looked like... he didn't care. _Well… that's a relief... I think_ thought Rosie.

"He kissed me" said Rose. "It was awkward after that… I headed upstairs. Strange though, while I was going up, I saw Rose petals flying across the sky. Maybe it means something"

"I bet" said Scorpius still reading the newspaper.

"So… you two are… fine with it?" said Rose

"I don't know" said Albus

"Why wouldn't I be fine with it?" asked Scorpius

"Maybe because you hate his guts" said Rosie

"Says you… Gee, Rose. You're beginning to sound like Albus" said Scorpius flatly.

Albus gaped at him. Rosie looked at him strangely.

"I have some… business to attend to" said Scorpius. He looked quite drained. He walked to the portrait hole.

"Hey…" said Albus who stood up. "I was planning to have… some fun with uhm… Goyle today… you know I haven't gotten detention in two weeks and I reall-"

"No thanks, Al… maybe some other time" said Scorpius turning around. Rose scurried to catch up with him before he left.

"Scor….?" asked Rosie. Scorpius looked around… no change in the way he looked at her. "Me and Al are going to get breakfast… you wanna go-"

"Like I said…" said Scorpius walking away. "I have…. Sh-t to deal with. See you around" said Scorpius putting his hands in his pockets.

* * *

(Scorpius)

I wasn't going anywhere. I had nowhere to go. I'm not feeling like myself so… the hell with everyone else. I toss another copy of Hogwarts Goss to the nearest bin.

H.G…Hogwarts Goss… Hogwarts Gossip was the latest experiment of the Ravenclaw house. They have affiliates from all over the school in all the different years to create an anonymous gossip "tabloid". The "hottest" couples, who broke up, who made out, who hit who, who hates who… Nobody goes against it though… everyone enjoys it. It was unstoppable. The headline today was "Chasing Roses". Gee, I wonder what the hell that meant.

_Only the latest here at H.G.! Looks like a certain C.C. confessed his love for R.W. in the most conspicuous of places, all the Gryffindors who were "illegally" awake at that time could have seen the two. We have no reaction from R.W. but looks like C.C. went to bed with a smile on his face._

_Scandalous: H.G. is wondering what a certain S.M. thinks about this twosome. Oooh. _

I rolled my eyes at such stupid false journalism. Idiots. I simply care for Rosie as much as Al does. Whatever floats her boat.

I wasn't able to get any sleep last night. No, it wasn't because of Rosie's rather public display of affection. I thought about everything.

My life felt like I was suffering eternal damnation due to my dysfunctional family who I doubt cares for me. I complain a lot about it. I whine about it. I rub it in…. but…. I run away from it.

I cause some form of tom-foolery with Al, do things I ought not to do because it's fun, torture the Slytherin blokes because it entertains me… I do stupid reckless things… because I wanted to, because I was afraid.

I was afraid that if I don't do anything to get my problems out of my mind, I'd have to face them. I was afraid I'd end up like my father… look where he is now. But, I was no longer afraid. If my father is willing to live his life miserable and if my mother thinks she can get away with whatever she wants, think again.

They wouldn't do anything about their relationship which meant I had to take matters in my own hands.

I'm going to split them up, no matter what.

* * *

"ROSE!" called out Chase Chavert from the other side of the courtyard. Everyone gave way to the "newest" couple. He ran going to her who stood on the other side with Al. She gave a faint smile.

"Good morning" said Chase as he stood in front of the two. He displayed a bright happy smile. "Hello Albus!" he said… still smiling. Albus smiled a bit and nodded. "Rosie… look… about last night… I'm sorry about my lack of judgment and well… you know…"

"You don't have to say sorry" said Rosie. "I'd prefer you avoiding doing something like that in the next few months… it caught me by surprise… I'm sorry I just ran"

"Naw… it's okay" he said. _This boy looks like he won a thousand galleons_ thought Albus giving a frozen smile. "Shall we be off for breakfast?"

"Errr… yeah" said Rosie

"Is it okay if I hanged around with you guys… I'm sure Maddi would understand"

"Sure" said Al smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soo… Chase, what did you first say when you found out you were a wizard?" asked Albus

"I didn't quite believe it at first! Prof.Longbottom didn't exactly project my idea of a wizard before. You know, with the beard and the crooked nose" said Chase

"Ahh… I see" said Albus

"What's it like growing up knowing you were witches and wizards?" asked Chase

"I don't know. You get to experiment a lot with it when you're a child" said Rosie. "I used to play in the garden and make things grow, wilt and whatever else possible! Albus always liked using it… ALL THE TIME. Scor said he didn't do anything without it-"

"Speaking of Good 'ol Scorpius, where is he?" asked Chase

"There" said Al pointed to the door.

Scorpius got in the great hall minus the slightly arrogant walk. He was rubbing his eyes. He even ignored Goyle. He just walked straight to the Gryffindor table… but not beside Al and company. He took a blank space quite close to them. He looked up.

"Hey" said Al meekly

"Hey you'self" said Scorpius not looking at Al

"So… what's up?" asked Al jokingly since Scorpius was looking up.

"Nothing" said Scorpius

"IT WAS A JOKE!" said Al exasperatedly

"I know" said Scorpius still looking up. Suddenly, 7 black owls flying in the perfect "V" formation entered the great hall, each diving in on Scorpius. They dropped all the items before Scorpius and Albus watched him strangely.

"Looks like you've got mail" said Albus standing next to Scorpius. "Mind if I check them out"

"Sure" said Scorpius scurrying through the heap of newspapers. He received quite a number.

"Who are they from?" asked Rose

"One is from your mother" said Albus.

Scorpius hissed.

"One from your grandparents"

"They know I exist?" asked Scorpius

"One from your father"

Scorpius merely nodded.

"One from… Hobidik- WHAT?"

"Don't mind that" said Scorpius snatching the letter from Al.

"One from The Merlin's Ball society"

"So it's here" said Scorpius

"I guess so" said Albus. "They sent it to mum and dad I s'pose. May I read?"

"Whatever" said Scorpius

"Dear Mr. Scorpius Hyperion Parkinson Malfoy, you are cordially invited to this year's upcoming prestigious Merlin's Ball. All families coming from the high-ranking wizarding society are invited once again to celebrate the victorious year. The Merlin's ball will be held on March 1 blah blah blah. The Malfoy family has been quite a topic the past year, with all the charities that your father has supported, your family should be honored. Yada yada yada" said Al

"You coming?" asked Scorpius

"Hell yeah" said Al

"Any more mail?" asked Rose

"Ooooh. One from the desk of Lady Serena Francesca L. Wellington" said Al sniggering.

"What?" asked Scorpius with shock. Al tore open the letter with a devilish grin on his face.

"Dear Scorpius Malfoy, oh phooey on the formal sht. Hey Scor, I was wondering if you were going to the Merlin's ball-"

"HEY!" said Scorpius wrestling the letter from Albus. Scorpius was ACTUALLY SMILING.

"Anyway, I wanted you to know imma be there-"

"Albus!" said Scorpius trying to get a hold of the letter.

"And we could catch up on what we've missed-" said Albus

"Potter, give it back!"

"It's been a good long while since I last-"

"Dammit Al!" said Scorpius. He was finally able to grab the letter back.

"HEY! I was reading that!" said Albus laughing

"Shut up, Albus!" said Scorpius

"You really HAVE to introduce me to your little friend" said Albus smirking

"Go to hell, Al" said Scorpius smiling

* * *

It was getting quite late, James just arrived from Quidditch practice… which ended 4 hours ago.

"Potter, what took you so long?" asked Fred. Lea, Fred and Gabriella were in their usual spot by the fire place.

"Mmm-hmmm-nnmm" replied James headfirst into a pillow.

"Let me re-phrase that" said Fred rolling his eyes. "Who took you so long?" he asked laughing.

"Not.. fhunny" said James with his head thrusted on the pillow.

"Well, spit it out" said Lea

"Jaz Finch-Fletchey" replied James rubbing his eyes. "I am sick of girls"

"First the most popular girl in the year, Next the smartest one, now the Quidditch star Chaser" said Fred.

"Who's Jaz?" asked Gabriella

"Jasmine Finch-Fletchey, 4th year Chaser for Hufflepuff" said Lea Jordan

"And…?" asked Fred to James

"I hate women" said James rubbing his eyes. "I do not like her, I heard she's a total B-tc-"

"Amen" said Gabriella

"She was dropping hints that she wanted to go out with me come Hogsmeade weekend next week" said James

"You gave in?"

"Told her I was busy" said James

"You liar" said Gabriella smiling

"I happen to be telling the truth" said James. "Honestly! Merlin's Ball tux"

"Ah…. The annual Merlin's Ball for the rich and famous!" said Lea Jordan

"Is it really all that?" asked Gabriella smiling

"All that and more" said James

"Hey" said Al

"What are you all talking about?" asked Rosie

"Merlin's Ball" said Gabriella excitedly

"Ooooh" said Al

* * *

**Scorpius was reading in the far corner of the Gryffindor common room. Away from Albus and Rose and their prying eyes. He was finally able to read the letters.**

Dearest Scor Scor,

Merlin's season is here again, luv and we need to get you a tuxedo. You're growing up quite fast and we're looking for something marvelous this year. It has been a more or less good year for us Malfoys and I expect you to be on your VERY best behaviour. I heard the Potters will be there and I want you to know that your family name has more value than your friendship with the Potter boy. Know what's good for you, son.

Love, Pansy Malfoy

To Scorpius Malfoy,

Your grandmother and I have been talking and we have decided that it would be best if you stayed with us come Easter break. She misses you quite so and you still have quite to learn. You know that the Dark Arts should be used when most needed, for life preservation and you ought to know at least the background.

Upholding the Malfoy name, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy

Dear Scorpius,

I have absolutely know idea if your mother has written to you more crap on the Potters but I find it best if you ignore her, you know how your mother can be. I know you hate parties and balls but it WILL soon be the Merlin's ball. You'll be with Albus so I suppose you wouldn't be so miserable. How's school? How are you? As sappy as it sounds, I do actually miss you. I'll be seeing you in a week in Hogsmeade, your mother insists on coming but I'll hide you from her… well, I'll do my very best.

Here for you, Draco Malfoy

To Mr. S. Malfoy,

It truly is my pleasure to be serving you. I promise not to break the vow of silence. Here are all the newspapers where all possible hints of scandals regarding your family are located. What could they possibly be for?

Serving the Malfoy family. Hobdikrolunx Fefalferreter

From the desk of Lady Serena Francesca L. Wellington

Dear Scorpius Malfoy,

Oh phooey on the formal sht. Hey Scor, I was wondering if you were going to the Merlin's ball. Anyway, I wanted you to know imma be there and we could catch up on what we've missed. It's been a good long while since I last saw you! Things here in Valence are the usual… boring boring boring. Suddenly, I'm thinking life in a wizarding boarding school isn't so bad after all wink haha! I suppose I'll be seeing you around in a little while!

Lots of Love, Serena Wellington

**Scorpius immediately took out rolls of parchment. He went through what he'd reply to each of the letters.**

Mother,

Why don't you judge yourself before you judge others? Reputation means the world to you. Sheesh

Scorpius

To grandfather and gran,

Yes, I'll be there for Easter break. Gran, don't give up on your garden, I'm sure it would look as lovely as ever. Grandfather, you know how I despise your "dark arts" theory… I think it's unhealthy to recall your death eater days.

Changing the Malfoy name, Scorpius

Dear father,

If I have to spend my weekend with your wife, I swear I will never forgive you. My hatred for her burns. I still don't understand why you bear with her. I want to know what you've been doing… I'm obviously at school. Studying. What else would I be doing? Tell Lucius, the next time you see him, my grades in Defense against the Dark Arts are too wonderful for words.

Get a life, Scorpius Malfoy

To Hoffal,

As my servant, I wish you remember your place. You have no right to question my actions or my decisions. I order, you follow, you get paid. Got it? I will have your head the moment you break our vow of silence. You will be rewarded in time for your efforts if you manage to please me. As you know, I am VERY hard to please. I happen to be harder to please than my father. Meet me at Lucifericrum's at Hogsmeade come 10 o' clock in the morn. We have a lot to talk about. Do not be late or you shall be severely punished.

Scorpius Hyperion P. MALFOY

Dearest Serena Wellington,

Must I address you as LADY Wellington? Haha! I agree, it has been quite a while. I look forward to seeing you in the Merlin's ball but that's quite a long time from now so I suppose letters are good for now. I don't quite recall my last trip to Valence anymore. How sad. Things certainly aren't THAT boring here. You'd have a hella time if only you'd come here.

See you soon?, Scorpius Malfoy

* * *

Hogwarts Goss…  


	25. Do you dare?

Chapter 25: Do you dare?

* * *

James and Gabriella were in the library drowning in Charms books. They were researching for their Charms homework. Each went through at least five books. Gabriella studied them absorbedly and James groaned.

Gabriella caught James staring at her intently.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Gabriella. The thought of James staring at her brought her strange delight.

"Nothing" said James. He tried to distract himself with the tiles on the roof. "I'm sh-t bored" he said finally.

"No, duh" said Gabriella. She went back to Charm hunting and James watched her. She looked up and saw him staring strait at her. "What is it?"

"I said it's nothing" he said

"Spit it out"

"I'm dead bored, okay?" said James who started blowing the hair off his face.

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing really" said James. "You know… your eyes are very blue" said James as-a-matter-of-factly. It would have been better said romantically, but he didn't mean it that way. It would have also been better said jokingly, but it didn't fit the moment.

"Wha-?" replied Gabriella weirded out. "What the hell, James?" she said. Her mouth was literally open. _One of the most retarded moments of my life I would never forget._

"I just said… your eyes are very blue. Goodness Gab, Sue me" said James putting his arms at the back of his head.

"Uhm… okay?" she replied freaked out. "You're eyes are very…." Gabriella stopped talking. She never really took the time to notice… but James's eyes were…

It was the first time she ever took the time to stare into his eyes. First time she permitted herself to do such a thing. His eyes were swirling pools of brown and green.

"Very what?" asked James

"What color would you call it?" asked Gabbie mesmerized by his eyes.

"I don't know" said James. "They're strange, aren't they? I mean… they're brown at the end but turns green near the center"

"I wouldn't say strange" said Gabbie. "I think they're… quite… becoming of you"

"What?" said James

"Nice eyes, James" said Gabbie who made a quick comeback. "Back to Charms?"

"I think we should go for dinner, blue eyes, and maybe my brain would start working"

* * *

Prof. McGonagall made sure everyone was present at dinner that evening. She was quite excited to announce some things. Everyone took their seats in their respective tables and quieted down. The announcement must be a good one because Professor McGonagall seemed to be in a very good mood.

"Dear students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am pleased to announce that we will be having another social event this year. We all remember last year's Halloween Masquerade Ball which proved to be quite a success, we remember last last year's Spring feast and of course the Yule ball held every three years. This year, we will be having a Valentine's day ball"

The announcement was like a bomb that just fell from the sky. Groups of girls started giggling in excitement and some girls started eyeing their targets. Boys suddenly felt a ray of light falling from the heavens above and felt a damn good opportunity right in front of them.

"Another surprising Hogwarts tradition, UPPER YEARS, what should the younger ones know?" asked Prof. McGonagall rolling her eyes

"ONLY 4TH YEARS AND ABOVE ARE ALLOWED" said the older students. Oh the joy it brought the fourth year students to finally be able to say that out loud. The younger ones groaned and grunted.

"Precisely" said Prof. McGonagall smiling. "The Valentine's day ball will be held obviously on Valentine's day. I know it is a tad bit of a short notice so this weekend and next weekend will be 'Hogsmeade' weekends and you may go home at the end of this week and the next so you'll all be able to… well… plan what to wear and other preparations for the upcoming ball. Younger students will also be permitted to go to Hogsmeade this coming weekend."

Students were literally cheering like mad. Prof. McGonagall would usually be furious but… oh, what the heck.

"You'll all be permitted to bring… partners to the ball… it IS a VALENTINE'S day ball. For the students 3rd year and below, don't worry, you'll have a little 'party' of your own in your common room. You may do whatever you wish as long as nobody gets hurt. You'll have the coverage of the WHOLE ball playing on your walls" she said smiling.

* * *

The whole Gryffindor common room was abuzz with the latest Valentine's Day ball. The "correspondents" of the Hogwarts Goss were everywhere, researching on possible couples and when certain people are planning to ask. James… suffered.

"James! James! When do you plan to ask HER?"

James turned around grumpily and shouted. "I have absolutely no idea!"

"Who is SHE then?"

"Do you honestly think I'd tell you??" replied James. The truth was, he had absolutely NO idea who to ask. He didn't feel attracted to ANYONE at that time. Since everyone was seriously EVERYWHERE, Fred suddenly popped out beside James.

"Who you gonna ask?" asked Fred

"I have no bloody idea" replied James sulking. "You…?"

"Lea…" said Fred flatly.

"You seriously like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, man… I do. I don't like her, I LOVE her" said Fred. "The problem is… how do I tell her????"

Meanwhile, Greg and Ford were "hatching" ideas.

"What if I sing her a song?" asked Ford

"You can't sing" said Greg

"Oh yeah, I forgot…"

The girls, of course, were swallowed by excitement. Most of them were fussing about who would ask them out, fussing about their gowns and mostly, fussing about how they'd look that night.

"I will have the BEST designer on my dress!" shrieked Harriet

Everyone listened to Harriet go on and on and on about how she'll be the "belle of the ball". Riiiight.

"I have absolutely NO idea what to wear!" said Ella as she laid her head on Gabriella's shoulder.

"You could borrow one of mine" said Gabbie

"REALLY?!" asked Ella in delight

"Of course" said Gabriella

Gabrielle Delacour may not be the perfect mother… oh, she was certainly NOT! But one thing that she never fell short in was clothes and since she… fled… it all belonged to the Delacour sisters now.

She had dozens of dresses and gowns all in different colors and styles over flowing from her closet. Gabriella was certainly not going to the ball dressed horribly… for sure.

While the freakishly excited crowd dispersed. James, Fred and Gabriella sat by the fire… their usual spot. Lea approached them not long after.

"Hey…" said Lea somewhat glumly

"Hey" said Gabbie. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm not really the 'BALL' type of person." said Lea. Gabriella knew exactly what it meant… she was worried she wasn't going to get a date.

"I'm sure you'll have a blast. I bet someone charming would ask you" said Gabriella encouragingly.

"It's not as easy as you think… well, it's not as easy as it is for you" said Lea half-smiling

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about" said Gabriella slightly offended. "I'm not exactly happy about having to bother myself looking for someone willing to take me-"

"It's not thaaaat" said Lea. "It's… well… you know… it's easier for beautiful people like you, you know" said Lea

Lea was definitely not ugly. She was average looking… she was actually quite pretty. Her radiant personality endears most around her. Gabriella didn't exactly know how to reply… it felt like it ought to have been a compliment… but it wasn't.

"What?" was all Gabriella could muster to say out loud.

"You know…" said Lea with great difficulty. "Gab… you're gorgeous… ask anyone and they'd tell you the same thing. It's just not as easy. I'm not ugly… I think… but… it's a whole different situation for all the beautiful ones out there"

"Who said you weren't beautiful?" said Fred out of the blue. James stared at Fred and Gabriella did quite the same too. Fred… didn't know what just escaped his mouth… he turned a bright red and ran… he literally ran up to the dormitory room in shame.

"What. Just. Happened…?" said James slightly amused

"I have absolutely no idea" said Lea with her mouth open staring at the stairs

"I think he just asked you out to the ball" said Gabriella

"I think so too" said James

"That sure is a funny way of doing it" said Lea finally smiling.

* * *

Scorpius was alone in his dormitory room upstairs. He finally had the chance to properly sort out his plans.

Numerous pages from the daily prophet and from other sources sat on his bed. All stories about his family… who spotted who where.

He knew just the right thing that would cause his parents to split up once and for all. He, Scorpius Malfoy, was going to cause a huge scandal. A scandal big enough for the front cover of the Daily Prophet, he had the right connections, and all he needed was to have the right people in the right place at the right time.

He was going to meet with Hoffal, his faithful "servant" who was hired by his father to attend to Scorpius's every whim. He took out another roll of parchment and grabbed the quill closest to him.

Hoffal,

Do not forget about our previous arrangement. I want to know where my mother goes, who she's with, what she does and why she does it. I want about father's whereabouts too. I have decided to reward you 100 galleons if you do all I direct you to do and if my plan succeeds. You MUST do as I say…. if you ever want to complete that bottle cap collection of yours alive.

- Scorpius Hyperion P. MALFOY

* * *

Teddy and Victoire entered the common room. They went near the fireplace where Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lily, Hugo and all the others crowded too.

"Gabriella, you and I shall be going home this Saturday" said Victoire smiling at her.

"Ella, you're coming with me right?" asked Gabbie

"I'm sorry, Gab, I can't" said Ella. "I'm officially flooded studying for the OWLs!"

"How about Marie?"

"She'll be going home with mum" said Victoire

"Potters" said Teddy addressing the 3 children. "Don't forget to be at Hogsmeade this Saturday"

"What for?" asked Lily. "It's not like we're going to ball too"

"It has come to my attention that there's another ball coming up" said Teddy

"Ohh…" said Albus

"James, you're going home for the weekend by the way" said Teddy

"What on earth for?" asked James

"A lot of preparations for the Merlin's ball are being made" said Teddy. "Which means Gin-Gin wanted you home"

* * *

Right after the day the ball was announced, everyone got into the "ball mode". Girls were throwing hints at the guys they liked, guys stalking that girl they want, girls dodging the guys, guys hiding from girls… it really should be an actual sport… an appropriate name for it would be, "the hunt"

A ball of course had to have… dancing. Unlike the older years, the fourth years never had any previous instruction on dancing… well, some have and some haven't.

"Good morning fourth years!" called out Prof. Longbottom. "Today, we will all be learning the art of dance!"

"Prof. Longbottom and I will be demonstrating. I'm not much of a dancer but… Prof. Longbottom here is a natural" said Prof. McGonagall

"Don't say that-" said Neville turning pink

"Please, Neville. Don't be so humble" said Prof. McGonagall

Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Longbottom started dancing together. It was probably the weirdest thing the fourth year students have ever seen in their whole lives at Hogwarts.

After they finished dancing, everyone clapped out of respect… they were too petrified to even laugh about how funny Professor Longbottom looks when he dances.

"Everyone grab a partner!" said Professor McGonagall enthusiastically.

While everyone scattered to go look for partners… the rather ambitious ones started walking towards James's direction. He stiffened and panicked.

Gabriella's situation wasn't so dandy either. Dave Grant slowly made his way near her. She had to do something… she just… couldn't… face him.

"Uhm… so… Gabriella" said James slowly backing off

"What… is… it… James?" she replied

"I'm under hot water here" said James. "Help"

She took her eyes off Dave and turned around to see what danger James felt he was in. He was right, around 5 girls were eyeing him and surprisingly, even Harriet was making her way. She was going to charm him to dance with her… maybe even take her back. NO WAY would Gabriella let THAT happen.

"James, take my hand" said Gabriella

"Oh, right" he replied. He took Gabriella's hand and everyone slowly stopped gaining on James. David simply looked right and asked another girl to dance with him.

"Thank you" said Gabriella breathing heavily

"No prob" said James. "I think it ought to be, Thank YOU"

The two made their way somewhere near the center of the room where they stood away from their ardent admirers.

"You dance?" asked James

"A bit" said Gabriella a bit shy. She knew how to dance… if she wasn't as humble as she was now; she'd tell him she was, in fact, a damn good dancer. "You?"

"Oh… you know…" said James being modest. "A tad bit" he said slightly smiling.

"You're being all secretive about it, aren't you?" replied Gabriella

"I don't know about that" said James

* * *

(Gabriella)

I felt as if my heart skipped a beat when he took my hand. We were standing in the middle of the room. We were going to do what I did best… nothing was going to stop me.

I was pretty glad James didn't brag about the ability he has or he doesn't, it would be too awful to shame him in public evil smile

"Ready?" asked James

"Ill try" I replied

"You saw… Harriet, right?" whispered James

"Yeah…"

"I was wondering… if you wanted to help me get back at her" he said. OH, this was going to be good!

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if you're the type of person who enjoys seeing someone you hate burn in fury, but I am and if you would permit it… I'd love to see the look on Harriet's face after we own this dance"

"I'm up for it" I said smiling

"Really?" he answered shocked. "Who knew you were so daring?" he replied slightly amused.

"Let's show them what we've got" I replied giving out my most determined voice. It was my chance with James, I won't screw it up.

* * *

(James)

I had absolutely no idea if Gabriella was seriously sure for what I put her up against. I'm not sure if she got what, "own the dance" meant. I know it sounds conceited and all, but she happens to be one of the very few I managed not to charm… "naturally". It's something I really should be thankful for. I hope she was prepared to take in what I was going to throw at her.

Gabriella always seemed so shy and reserved and I think it's about time she had a little bit more fun. I hope she returns all the lovely "seductive" glances that Harriet loved so much about me properly. I only hope she wouldn't a) melt into a puddle b) be entirely shy c) get angry at me for fooling around. If I had it my way, I'd tell her to return my most loving actions as blazing as I give them.

I placed my hand on her waist and held her close. She really is quite full of surprises… she didn't flinch like I thought she would… maybe my little plan of seeing Harriet burn in jealousy would work after all.

It wasn't too long until I noticed the truth that sat before my very own eyes, she knew how to dance, and she knew how to move… she knew it all perfectly well. I've been deceived again; no wonder she was so geared up for this! She knew this all strait from the heart… although, I wasn't sure if she knew how much prettier she looks when she doesn't become shy.

"You never told me you could dance" I whispered into her ear.

"I told you that I could a tad bit" she said smiling. First time I noticed how… attractive her smile was.

"And I thought you were the really shy and timid one" said I. She almost laughed at what she heard.

"Do you honestly think I'm THAT shy?" asked Gabriella

"Well, I never thought you'd be bold enough to do something like this" replied I as I twirled her with… "burning passion"

"Then that must mean you barely know me at all" said Gabriella. Maybe she's right, the girl in front of me surely wasn't the same Gabriella I knew only seconds ago. "Show me what you've got, Potter"

She's challenging me. Seriously.

"I am going to knock you off your feet" I replied teasingly.

"Try me" said Gabriella. Wow.

I lost all my regard for taking it slowly and all the "she's just a beginner" crap. I looked at her with my face ablazed in fervor. She faced me blazingly luring me into doing something spectacular. As odd as this sounds, some form of unsaid energy flowed through both of us and took control of our souls.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter, EXCELLENT!" screamed Prof. McGonagall

As the dance lasted longer, more and more people decided to rest and take a break from all the dancing. Some actually stopped just to watch how others were doing. One by one the pairs slowly chose to throw in the towel. Gabriella and I did nothing of the sort; this was the most astounding fun I've experienced in a long time.

The dance became harder and harder and I felt we just got better and better. We didn't utter any words, it was all fire between us. By the time the dance required us to look into each other's eyes I was convinced something was changing rapidly in my system.

I knew I held her closer than I should have. I knew my hand on her waist resisted the urges to take her into my arms. I felt as If I lost contact with the rest of the world.

The dance ended but I didn't let go of her even if I knew she was pulling away slowly… Instead of letting go of her, I held her tighter. During the few seconds that felt so long… we just… stared at each other. After I noticed that she was going to blush any moment, I let go of her. My mouth was still slightly open, my breathing became harder and I felt my mind simply shot open.

At the start of the dance, I thought she was pretty. By the time we got to the middle, I was convinced she was attractive but by the time the dance ended, the world collapsed and my mind collided with my heart and told me she was probably the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on. Oh, the moments that felt like an eternity, the fire that blazed between us and the visions of us together… Do I dare say I feel captivated by her?

* * *

FINALLY! Ooooh, I wonder what James REALLLY feels… 


	26. A Happy Accident

Chapter 26: A Happy Accident

* * *

(James)

I finally let go of her hand and swallowed hard. For some insanely deranged reason, my breathing seemed to have slowed down, my brain decided to shut down and my heart went on over-drive.

I was staring at her trying to catch my breath. My mouth was opened a slight bit and I was, surprisingly, at a loss for words. She looked at me and smiled… but I didn't return it.

* * *

(Gabriella)

That was probably the best 10 minutes of my life.

When James finally realized the dance was over, he looked at me as if I was a stranger! I gave him a faint smile and he didn't even quiver. I started looking at him and I was smiling warily. He was just blank, no cocky smile, no arrogant grin, nothing. What a strange strange boy… and I love him… there really must be something very wrong with me internally.

"James… is anybody there?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face

"I-Uh-well-uh-I guess-errr-the-uhm"

* * *

(James)

What a freaking reply. You, idiot!

"Okaay… I think Harriet noticed, by the way" said Gabriella smiling. I grinned… wait, no… I grinned stupidly.

"What? Oh… uh... yeaah…" I replied. I completely forgot about her.

"Well… see you around" said Gabriella eyeing me like I was some freak from some random deserted island.

She walked past me and caught up with Lea. She looked back and gave me a faint wave which I returned.

What was happening to me?

Since I found myself a tad bit incapacitated… I walked alone in order to give me time to contemplate on the surging forces within me.

Who was Gabriella to me, anyway?

If I asked myself this question before I took her hand, I'd think she's some pretty veela half-French part Italian part British girl who decided to move in at Hogwarts and later became one of my closest friends but only moments after I let go of her, it seems like everything changed.

Why didn't I see this before?

She was Gabriella… the not only beautiful, but stunning girl who I was not able to charm. She was smart, witty and utterly lovely except I failed to notice it before. Why did I NOT notice it before?!!?!?

I watched as her blonde head made its way into the common room where they expect to see me in sometime. She turned around and saw me from up the stairs. Her stunning blue eyes were melting me.

Did I like her?

….I honestly don't know. One dance can't possibly make me fall for her in an instant… this probably has been gaining on me but I'm stupid enough not see it coming. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I always knew she was pretty, I just didn't know she was beautiful… I always knew she was bright, I just didn't know she was intelligent… I always knew she was nice, I just didn't know she was that and so much more. Could I actually… like her? Let's see… I can't look at her straight anymore, I'm at a loss for words, My heart is beating faster, My mind has gone blackout, I'm having beleaguered fantasies and she's all I can think about…

I think I like her…

Oh, no. I can't possibly! She's one my closest friends and if… if she knew… oh, god. Our whole friendship is at stake here! But I could see us now… must.stop.dreaming. and… if it doesn't work out between us… there goes everything we've been through.

Would I really risk what we are now for what we could be?

* * *

After three days, Hogsmeade/Home weekend finally came. Some of the first and second year students were thrilled to be visiting Hogsmeade for the very first time. Unlike most students who were frolicking from one store to another, James, Albus and Lily stood in front of Lady Blairforth's, the most prestigious and well-known dressmaker in all of Great Britain.

"Can somebody tell me why we're here again?" asked James

"We're here to gratify mother's delight" said Albus

"I, for one, am very excited" said Lily prancing around in front of her two brothers. "It IS my very first ball" said she spinning. "You always tell me by the time you get home from the Merlin's Ball that you had a blast and would rub it in my face for the next 2 weeks or so"

"I remember that" said Albus sticking his tongue out at Lily. "Where's Fred?"

"In W3" said James. The Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes name was never really mentioned nowadays, because of the fame of the store, it had to keep up with the "times". "Where's Scorpius?"

"I honestly don't know" said Albus. "He's been acting real strange lately" he added. It was true. Albus knew Scorpius wasn't the feeling "right" and that something had to be up. In fact, he was real worried about Scorpius's strange behavior. He was starting to believe Scor was an insomniac, he never looked like he got enough sleep, he was actually getting thinner and much less lively.

* * *

Scorpius walked down a side road of Hogsmeade making his way through the trees so that he won't be seen. He wore a black cloak with the hood on his head, he saw himself before he left Hogwarts and he saw so much of his father in him… he was scared.

He occasionally watched people passing by. He saw friends having the time of their lives, old men being merry, little children tugging along their mother's robes… he saw mothers and fathers eagerly waiting to see their children they've missed so bad. He saw Harry and Ginny Potter meeting up with their children who each received a big loving hug and even if they were in public and all, the children never failed to smile. Loving families… Scorpius hoped such a thing existed for him. He didn't worry though, he knew he'll have it his way, sooner or later.

He walked towards Lucifericrum's and knocked three times on the door. It was an old and odd looking place… only chosen families were permitted inside. A mouth hole appeared on the door and whispered.

"What is death to you?"

"Death is stopping the blood that flows through your veins which unleashes an unstoppable temptation that lures you to an endless abyss of pain and agony" replied Scorpius in the darkest way possible. As odd as it seemed, these "joints" had their "rules" and he had to comply with them. Nobody would allow you in if you replied "One way ticket to Heaven".

"Of what pure-blood family are you?"

"My blood is not of any importance to you unless you want your blood splattered across this very door" spat Scorpius. That was the way to do it, earn the respect.

"Come in, Sir" said the hoarse voice

Without taking his hood down, Scorpius entered and searched the tables for his beloved Hoffal who sat at the dimmest corner.

"Take me towards the slave" demanded Scorpius of the rickety old man.

"Right this way, sir"

Scorpius stood before the table. That area was so dim nobody would notice you from afar.

"Master" said Hoffal kneeling. Hoffal was a small fat man in his late 40's with a beard and a potato shaped nose. Scorpius took off his hood.

"Stand up, you oaf" replied Scorpius fiercely. "Do you want to get caught or what? Have I not told you any better?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, master. I live to serve you"

"Well… don't do that ever again" said Scorpius. He bit his tongue afterward _Don't be weak, don't be weak… or you'll never dominate over him _

"What imperative task do you ask of me, master? What could be so vital for us to be meeting?"

"I will only say this once and I shall never repeat it again. If you do not pay attention, you will be given just punishment. Lina Bolliore, the Rita Skeeter protégé, will be having her birthday on the twentieth and according to my sources, she shall be celebrating in the Hog's head. I have spoken to Jonathan Yulevart, the current owner, about her being unable to reserve the whole place for herself. I paid a great about of money and you better do as I say so my efforts do not go to waste. We will be 'accidentally' bumping in to each other and you shall tell me about the bad news of my mother's external affairs, you will say it loud enough in order for it to be heard properly. Knowing her, she'll be right at the case. We'll be leaving the photographs you have sent me of my mother and another man on the table. You have given me several, which has pleased me quite well enough. I shall divulge more information that may or may not be true and because knowing her natural way of thinking, she is willing to have a go at anything that involves a big amount of loot"

"But Master" said Hoffal with eyes widening as he comprehended the situation. "This will cause such a great scandal that would be ill to the Malfoy name"

"I am aware"

"You know that things have not been well for your parents… this might just make it worse… or… the worst possible event in their lives"

"Probably"

"And this is only two days before your birthday, am I not mistaken?"

"Uhmm…" replied Scorpius

"Oh, the young master will be turning 14! How time flies-"

"Shut up, Hoffal" said Scorpius. "This would make such a pleasant birthday gift, nothing could be better"

* * *

Back at Lady Blairforth's, the Potter family was busy laughing around. Ginny and Lily haven't finished choosing yet and James still wasn't able to buy dress robes for the Valentine's Day ball.

"Who are you taking?" asked Harry as he threw James another set of dress robes.

"That's the problem! I don't know!" said James. _What if took Gab…_

"But it's a VALENTINE'S DAY ball, James. How could you not take anyone?" asked Harry amusedly.

"Well, I've noticed that was a slight setback" said James sarcastically

"You don't have to love the person you take" said Ginny. "You don't even have to like like her. It's a dance"

"But it's a Valentine's Day dance which means…" said James

"Whoever you choose will have to be your Valentine" said Harry finally understanding.

"And a Valentine is someone you're supposed to…" said James

"Admire" said Ginny looking defeated. "Fine, fine! I'm just saying…"

James sank into the chair while Harry helped Albus pick out dress robes. He was again bombarded with Do-I-LOVE-her thoughts.

Around 10 minutes of James's unrelenting thinking passed and Albus was also quite done. Ginny dressed Lily like a doll and Lily liked playing around with the dresses but hated it when her mother made a scene. Harry continuously muttered to himself on and on, I'm-the-poor-old-father-whose-daughter-is-going-to-a-ball. Albus was never really the type of person who enjoyed waiting and he couldn't talk to James because he was too immersed in his thoughts so he decided to go for a little walk.

* * *

Albus had walked quite a distance from Lady Blairforth's. He was somewhere near Vilium Alley… where most of the dark and lunatic shops were located. He spotted a head that popped out from the rest. He saw a blond boy with a short stout man… he knew it was Scorpius.

If Scorpius didn't want Albus to know what he was doing, Albus would back off. If it was something real important to him… he'd tell Albus. Albus and Scorpius both knew they'd be there when they needed each other. Maybe it meant Scorpius didn't really need Albus this time.

Albus would have left but there was something strange about the scene flashing before his very eyes… Another man, much younger than the one with Scorpius was standing by the side. He was listening to their conversation!

Scorpius left the old man and the younger one immediately pulled the old one by the arm. Albus leaned towards the wall and listened.

"Who-the-hell-are-you?" choked the old man

"It doesn't matter" said the younger one practically choking the old man. "I heard everything you said and I can do things to you and to your little master if you don't give me 50 galleons" said the young one smiling. Albus's jaw dropped.

"PLEASE DON'T!" said the old man. "The master! He would be greatly disappointed in me!"

"Do I look like I give a damn about your master?!" asked the young one fiercely.

"Please… no… I'm… please" begged the old man.

"I could kill you if I wanted, you know" said the young man chortling. Albus had enough.

He jumped out of the shadows and pulled out his wand. He placed it directly underneath the young man's chin.

"Well well, look who we have here? Aren't you Mr. big and mighty" said the young man sniggering.

"Don't you know what I can do to you?" challenged Albus. Giving the meanest look he had which was actually quite convincing.

"No boy" said the young man. "You don't know what I can do to you"

Albus gave a lopsided grin. "You going to call my mummy and ask for 50 galleons?"

"Who the hell are you, kid?"

"You don't know who you're messing with" said Albus. This is when the family name comes in handy.

The young man finally recognized him. It was pretty hard because unlike Harry, his children were quite cockier.

"You're tha- tha- Potter boy" said the young man swallowing.

"Yes, I'm the Potter boy" said Albus. "Son of the Head Auror, the boy who lived? Maybe you recognize him? You wouldn't want to get in his way"

"I didn't-"

"Well, of course you didn't, YOU IDIOT" said Albus. "How much do you want to bet I can kick your ass?"

"Lemme guess, you wanna grow up just like Daddy?" asked the young man. "I big fat hero!"

"I can do things to you that you could never even dream of attempting your whole life" said Albus. Before the young man could pull out his wand, Albus hit him with a wild abundance of jinxes and hexes. The young man was losing with his floppy aim.

"GET AWAY YOU BLOODY MORON!" shouted Albus. They were dueling somewhere near the main street by then.

The young man's arm was bleeding by then. A few people were watching… probably amazed by the thirteen year old boy's ability.

By the time the young man was disarmed and couldn't fight anymore, he raised his hands on surrender and Albus placed the wand underneath his chin.

"I promise never to threaten anyone ever again!" said the young man whimpering.

"AND?!"

"Never to rob anyone!"

"AND?!"

"Never to terrorize anyone!"

"WHAT ELSE?!"

"KILLING ISN'T AN OPTION!"

"If you do any of those again, I'll get you a one-way ticket to Azkaban, you fool!"

The young man started running away. Shouting things like "he's a lunatic" and "demon child". By the time he got into the corner he was raving mad screaming "Potter boy is the future Dark Lord!"

Albus ran away in order not to get questioned by the people. News travels fast and the Prophet would have a feast.

He saw the old man and looked at him quite intensely.

"Oh sir! You are ever so kind! My master! He is blessed with such amiable friends! I shall tell him at once-"

"You don't have to" said Albus. He looked at the old man who stared at him with adoration glistening from his eyes. "You just have to make sure you don't get caught… and… do whatever Scor tells you to do because you know he's right"

"May I be so kind as to ask who you are to my master!? You must be quite close to call him by his moniker! He doesn't even let his father, who he is quite fond of, use it!"

"Err… ask him who his best friend is, maybe he'd know" replied Albus who was slightly disappointed with Scorpius not telling him anything that was happening right now.

"You claim to be my master's best friend! My oh my, what an honor!"

"As far as I'm concerned, yes, he happens to be my best friend" said Albus suddenly feeling left out of Scorpius's life.

* * *

After Albus's strange incident, he went back to Lady Blairforth's because he knew that right after the lunatic shouted all over the streets of Hogsmeade, he had to face his mother.

"ALBUS! He's back!" said Lily who was wearing a lovely russet colored gown. Albus wouldn't have recognized her if it wasn't for her auburn hair. The gown was gorgeous, it was made of what looked like silk in a rich shade of brown lined with gold and the details were simply superb. It was hard finding gowns for red-heads but it seems as if the gown was simply made for her.

"Yes, I think I'm back" said Albus. "You look lovely, Lils"

"Thank you" said Lily blushing slightly as she spun around once more.

"Where have you BEEN!?" asked Ginny. "What have you been doing?! You almost gave me a bloody heart attack!"

"Seriously, Al. What did you do to that lunatic?" asked James. "I'm impressed"

"You could've gotten hurt, Al" said Harry. "Care to explain?"

"Well…." replied Albus.

He told them about the bullying and old man and the "fight". Ginny almost fainted, James gave his constant hi-fives and Lily was shocked.

"Honestly, Harry! I could swear your children are following in your footsteps! You know, trying to get killed every now and then" said Ginny who was being sarcastic.

"Son, why don't we take a walk?" asked Harry seriously.

Albus thought he was going to be in SO much trouble that his dad would have to kill him and resurrect him. Harry was emotionless until they reached outside.

"I swear, dad! He was mad! I was trying to help! And I DID! And I'm alive and not HURT!" reasoned out Albus. "I know you're going to be raving mad-"

"No, I'm not" said Harry trying to hide his laughter

"You aren't???" asked a disbelieving Albus.

"Do you want me to?" asked Harry

"No, thank you" said Albus… another tsunami of relief passed.

"I have to say, that's pretty cool" said Harry who took out his wand. "But you can never go wrong if you twist your wrist to and fro to distract them, a word of advice"

"I can't believe you aren't freaking out like mother is"

"Your mother wouldn't be her if she didn't and I'm more or less convinced you can handle yourself" said Harry. "Okay, back to responsible father mode… uhm… don't get yourself killed?" replied Harry amusedly.

"I'll try" said Albus laughing along with his father who continued showing him where hits hurt the most and other things Ginny wouldn't have wanted her thirteen year old son to know.

* * *

Aww… Ginny is being protective over her little "prince" and Harry is being the cool father who lays down the "law". haha!

James is still confused about Gabriella. He isn't thoroughly convinced he likes her.

When you think Scorpius, think Draco in half-blood prince. Doesn't it melt your heart?


	27. Grimmauld Place Dresses

Chapter 27: Grimmauld Place Dresses

* * *

Gabriella Delacour didn't notice that she had overslept. She was tucked in her bed in Number 12, Grimmauld Place. She arrived late last night after spending the whole day accompanying Lea while she got her dress and everything else. She enjoyed every bit of it. Teddy and Victoire dated each other the whole day and saw all the giggling pupils and their smug faces. As long as they weren't doing anything "inappropriate", it was okay with Prof. McGonagall. Gabriella went home with Victoire and Teddy went to the Potters for a visit.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and Ginny Weasley came in and drew the curtains. The ray of light shined on Gabriella's face.

"Grm…" mumbled Gabriella with her eyes still closed.

"Good morning, dear" said Ginny. Gabriella's eyes shot open and saw Ginny Potter's face shining in her room. "It's pretty late already and you haven't eaten breakfast"

"Oh… Mrs.Potter… I mean… well… err… good morning to you too" said Gabriella rubbing her eyes.

"Did I give you a little scare? Sorry 'bout tha'" said Ginny. "We came over yesterday evening but you were already fast asleep. Teddy and Victoire went out to get some stuff. Harry is downstairs and James is in the other room"

"Oh... okay then" said Gabriella giving a faint smile.

"I'm going down to make breakfast, I'll be expecting you in a little while" said Ginny as she approached the door. "I'll leave it open just in case you end up asleep again, like I said, it's getting pretty late"

Man, did Gabriella miss having a mother who cared about her.

She dozed of a little while after. She could smell the lovely aroma of bacon flooding the house and Ginny's voice calling for James.

Gabriella moved herself a tad bit more to the left where the door opening was. She was mentally preparing herself to get up, even if she felt like sleeping a bit more.

"I'm coming, mother" shouted James. "Patience is a virtue!"

"Not for eggs!" replied Ginny. "Get your butt down here!"

"Yes, yes" he replied.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile. It was only the start of the day and she already heard the voice she always enjoyed hearing. Strange, a thud thudding sound was coming from the outside.

Still on the bed, Gabriella rolled herself more to get a better view of the outside and what she saw was certainly something she didn't see everyday.

"What the-" said Gabriella

James was topless and his pants were only half-way up his thighs. He was jumping to get his jeans on like a little child. Gabriella saw 3/4 of his boxers which literally stunned her and she fell off the bed and hit the side table.

"Ow…" mumbled Gabriella trying to get up rubbing her head. James came not so long after.

"Hey… whoah" said James when he saw her. "Here, lemme help" he said helping her get up. "Do you mind if I ask you why I wake up and find you lying on the ground?"

"Maybe it's because some people change in their rooms. Some people like yourself decide to do it in the hallway" said Gabriella. She didn't blush but James did.

"Ah… well, I thought the house was filled with people who wouldn't mind. Besides, I thought you were fast asleep. Gee, are you a heavy sleeper!"

"Wait, how are you supposed to know?" asked Gabriella

"I entered the room last night" said James flatly. _You sleep like an angel…_

"You did what?" asked Gabriella. "Why on earth would you trespass like that?!"

"Because I spent almost 9 years of my life thinking this was my room. I was thinking of sleeping on the windowsill but you might throw me out of the room if I did" said James smiling as he helped her up_. I trespassed because wanted to simply look at you without having to be conscious of what I'm doing_. He was still shirtless so Gabriella had to prevent herself from swooning.

James helped her up and she sat on the bed.

"I like the school spirit" said James smirking.

Gabriella noticed that she only wearing her undies, an over-sized Beauxbatons shirt and shorts.

"I like your boxers! You're very dedicated, aren't you?" said Gabriella.

James looked down and saw that still a bit of his boxers could be seen and they were patterned with Quidditch brooms.

"Ahaa…" said James. "Don't go insulting my boxers; they happen to be very comfortable"

Of all the bad timing in the world! The two turned and saw Ginny.

"What are you doing partly naked discussing the comfort of boxers with a girl who's under-dressed?" asked Ginny wide-eyed.

"Oh well…" said Gabriella. HOW EMBARASSING! She was seated comfortably in the bed while James practically hovered above her. "I fell off the bed and he helped me up"

"I see" said Ginny with a slight hint of disbelief. "Uhm… get dressed, both of you. James! You really shouldn't wander around without a shirt on; it's not exactly delightful to the eyes"

_Yeah right_ thought Gabriella. Ginny went back downstairs and James plopped himself on the bed and Gabriella stood near the cabinet.

"Uhm… James" said Gabriella gesturing to the cabinet.

"What?" asked James. He wasn't getting the point.

"The cabinet… me…" said Gabriella tilting her head a bit towards the cabinet doors.

"What of it?" asked James. Still not getting the point.

"I'm going to change" said Gabriella. Much to her surprise James's answer was,

"Okay" said James. She stared at him for 5 whole seconds and so did he, then he finally realized the point. "You want me out?" he said

"What do you think?"

"—" replied James. "I best be off"

"Good boy" said Gabriella opening the cabinet doors.

* * *

Albus Potter woke up and saw Scorpius sitting on his bed clutching a roll of parchment in his hand. He looked blank and Albus still felt a twinge of irritation towards Scorpius due to his reluctance in telling him what was running through his mind. Sometimes Albus wished he could read his mind, sometimes he thought he did read his mind.

"Hey" said Scorpius

"Mmmffm" replied Albus. Scorpius skimmed through the letter. "Wha's tha-"

"Albus, I see you've met Hodge" said Scorpius looking down

"Depends" replied Albus. "Do you want me to pretend I didn't? Because I've been pretending that there's nothing wrong with you and it doesn't seem to be working"

"I'm taking it you have" said Scorpius finally looking up. "Al, about what you did for him… It mean… I mean... well…"

Albus stared at him and Scorpius averted his gaze. "Hmm?"

Scorpius took a deep breath. Albus was like a brother to him and if he can't trust Albus, there was no one left for him in the world. "Hodge is my servant and I assigned him to do something really important…"

"Which is what exactly?" said Albus

"Well…" replied Scorpius. He had to tell him all the details and he did. He told him all about his plan and what he wanted to happen. Albus tried to keep emotionless throughout Scorpius's story.

"I can't believe you actually want your family to split up… Scor, that's criminal"

"You don't… understand" said Scorpius. Never in his life had he felt more estranged from Albus. This was the one thing they were never going to understand about each other. "It's not only for me… it's for my dad… he's the only one I've got and I'm inches away from losing him. It can't happen Al, it just can't. You'll see, it's for the better! Maybe he… he could go back to working"

"Scor, your dad doesn't need to work. You're bloody rich, I can't imagine what more you and your dad need"

"It's not that! It's just… It can help take his mind off of being alone all the time! It can keep him busy… he's going to wither being alone and doing nothing. Look at the possibilities, Al! I really don't care even if he dates other women or something like that, I just want him away from HER. I mean, I might even be able to have a mother, Al! A REAL mother! Not some plastic doll, a real one who'd love me, Al! Imagine the things that could happen! I mean, if I'm lucky I might even be able to have another sibling! I wouldn't have to be alone! You can't imagine how bloody well my life would be, Albus!"

Albus simply stared at Scorpius. He felt pretty bad for him… the chances of all his "dreams" coming true were really thin. He couldn't help but smile though, this was the lively Scorpius he missed so bad.

"I know you think I'm insane or deranged" said Scorpius finally sitting down after restlessly walking around the room blurting out his aspirations. "But you can't blame a guy for wishing, you know"

"I know" said Al. The two looked at each other with consoling eyes. If they weren't blokes, and if they weren't some of the "supreme" males, they'd be hugging each other by now.

* * *

James went back to Arabella's room and grabbed a shirt and put it on. He was rubbing his eyes and trying to ignore Gabriella's short shorts and the boy hormones that came with it.

He still wasn't able to decipher his feelings for her… he just can't find it in his self to say that he loved her right after a ten minute dance.

He closed the door and went downstairs and found his father sitting in his usual spot reading the prophet and his mum cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, James" said Harry. "Nice of you to join us"

"Ha-ha" replied James smiling at he sat down. "Hmmm… I smell… bat cakes"

"Cold bat cakes" said Ginny kissing the top of James's head. "Where's Gab?"

"Here" called out Gabriella descending from the stairs. She was wearing a short blue dress, leggings and pumps with her hair tied by a ribbon at the back. James wouldn't look up.

"G'morning, Gab. Don't we look pretty today?" said Harry

"You're not so bad you'self, Mr.P" said Gabriella. "May I help with the dishes later?"

"Wow" said Ginny smiling. "It's been forever since I heard that line"

"Excuse you" said James. "I happen to offer you my help but you always turn me down. Talk about grateful, mum"

Ginny went closer to Gabriella's ear. "He's VERY bad with fine china. He's really reckless"

"I heard that" said James sticking his fork up.

"Eat your cold food, James" said Ginny sticking her tongue out at James and he rolled his eyes.

"Really, mother" said James. "You treat me like a child" he said. Oh, the look on Ginny's face when she heard that.

"You call that TREATING you like a child? This is more like treating you like a child!" said Ginny. Before James could defend himself, Ginny practically wrestled him simply to hug him and smother him with kisses.

"Get off of me, woman!!" called out James gasping for breath. Ginny started ruffling his head like a dog.

"Who's the little James-y Wames-y? Who's my wittle boy who swore I'll forever be his number one?" said Ginny baby-ing James. Harry was rolling his eyes and James looked like he was dying.

"Looks like we've missed some stuff" said Teddy suddenly coming out from the shadows. He placed the groceries over at the counter.

"Teddy! She's a madwoman!" called out James trying to get his mother's face off of him. "Honestly, mother"

"Don't honestly mother me, James Sirius" said Ginny letting go of James and whacking him lightly with her hand.

"Ow" said James rubbing his head. He looked over to Gabriella who was giggling sheepishly licking a spoonful of pudding. James simply looked at her and shrugged.

The 3 Potters including Gabriella, Victoire and Teddy ate breakfast and talked animatedly about things around them. Thousands of topics seemed to have been discussed that morning. Teddy and Victoire's future to Pansy Parkinson's infidelity, a whole lot was discussed.

"Who are you taking to the ball?" asked Teddy to James who was playing with his food.

"I don't know" replied James.

"You can't honestly say you don't know" said Victoire. "I'm having a hell of a time with the Ravenclaw girls and the Hufflepuff ones aren't any better. The Slytherins often discuss you, but the whole Gryffindor-Slytherin thing has its boundaries. Watch out, James, Gryffindor girls are probably the ones mostly falling for you… you just don't notice it"

"Whatever" replied James playing with the bacon this time.

"Are you serious, Victoire?" asked Ginny

"Yes" said Victoire. "I even have the letters and notes they passed to each other as proof"

"Now that I want to see" said James smirking

"Not it your dizziest daydreams" said Victoire. "Some of the content is quite shocking, James"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"Let's just say Harriet Taylor… isn't stopping till she gets you back"

"Which won't happen, I am telling you" said James

"She's going to kill the next girl who you fall in love with"

"I want to see her try" said James looking mighty.

"Ooh… defensive" said Teddy. "There's another girl… now…?"

"No" muttered James. "I'm just saying… stupid Taylor"

"Doubt you found her stupid when you were busy snogging her" said Gabriella suspiciously.

"It was ONE time" said James rolling his eyes

"ONE time IN public" said Gabriella

"Whatever. I'm so over her… I'm beyond over her… I could pretend she doesn't exist" said James

"….because you're distracted by someone else?" asked Teddy

"Why must you insist I like somebody else?!" asked James

"Because you're like my brother" said Teddy. "I can read you like a book"

"A book written in hieroglyphics" said James taking a bite out of his apple.

"Who are you taking to ball, Gab?" asked Ginny

"……. I haven't said yes to anyone" replied Gabriella

"Why is that?" asked Ginny.

_Because there's still a part of me yearning that your son would ask me to the ball. _"Still waiting for the right one… you know… Balls don't happen everyday"

"I see" said Teddy looking rather… differently.

"Who's the right one? Do you have someone in mind?" asked Victoire smiling. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Nobody… in particu- I mean, nobody that I know would ask" said Gabriella looking down at her food. Unknown to her though, James was watching her every move.

"So… you're waiting for that someone to ask you…" asked James… more like STATED by James.

"Pretty much" said Gabriella looking up to stare at his eyes once again.

"Damn… you must like him then" said James pretending to be interested with the plate.

"I guess I do" muttered Gabriella

"Do you think he likes you?" asked James. It was like he was staring her down. He shot his fork through the bacon a little too hard.

"No… I don't think he does…"

"Lemme guess" said James taking another bite of an apple. He bit it hard. "He doesn't even know you exist?"

"On the contrary, I think he notices my every move" said Gabriella looking at James's lovely hazel eyes wishing that maybe somehow he'd figure out that he's all she was thinking of.

It was pretty silent after that… it was all comments on Mrs. P's cooking… teasing for Teddy and Victoire. The two fourteen year olds were busy immersed in their thoughts.

James's:

_So she likes another guy… big surprise there. I'm too late… even if I asked… I wouldn't get the answer I want because she's probably waiting for her knight in shining armor to whisk her away to their magical castle in the sky. Pssh. Who the hell is this dude then!? Some asshole who thinks he's too good for her or…probably some friend of hers who doesn't know how lucky he is to have her-_

_Oh shit. That's me… what if… what if… I'm the one she's talking about. What if… I'm the one she likes… what if… _

_Don't be stupid, James. What are the chances that out of the more than 80 guys possible in Hogwarts and the other guys she met from her past… JAMES SIRIUS WEASLEY POTTER was the one she dreamt of at night? _

………_come to think of it… I do… stand a chance… sorta… someone she's close to… someone who notices her… someone who fails to notice her properly… that someone… could be… me._

* * *

"Wicked" muttered Victoire when they reached the upstairs room with all of Gabrielle's things. The dresses were AMAZING.

"Trust me" said Harry. "Bringing this all up was NOT easy" he said smiling.

Teddy, Victoire, Gabriella, Harry and Ginny were upstairs looking at Gabrielle's things… mainly her dresses.

"Take your pick, Gabriella" said Victoire. Gabriella simply looked at the room and her jaw almost dropped.

An hour of dress trying passed. Harry went downstairs and Ginny followed him soon after. Gabriella went back to changing behind the rack of clothes.

"I really want to give the girls a great future Teddy" whispered Victoire playing with the dresses. "What about work for the summer… I mean we can't simply rely on the Potters to help us in everything"

"We wouldn't mind" said James entering the room

"Where have you been?" asked Teddy

"Out" said James. "Went for a walk…"

"Aha…" said Teddy. "Victoire, I don't think that would be necessary"

"….Teddy… we're teachers… we have to send THREE girls to school… I'm not sure how much money that would leave us…"

"Vicky" said Teddy. "I'm not sure I've told you... but when I turned 17… I inherited half a hundred thousand galleons…"

After hearing that Victoire choked on her spit and Gabriella hit her head on the clothes rack.

"Are you okay in there?" asked Teddy

"Yeah…" said Gabriella. _50,000 GALLEONS?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!_

"Theodore" said Victoire recollecting herself. "50… thousand… galleons?!"

"Yeah" said Teddy scratching his head. "I told Harry I wouldn't have any use for it… really… but he insisted"

"I told you father wouldn't mind" sand James looking through the things in the room.

"Bloody hell" said Victoire. "We need to find a way to repay him! He's heaven-sent!"

"James here is most likely going to get a hundred thousand or more when he turns seventeen" said Teddy. "Lets say Harry is more well off than he was five years ago"

"What am I supposed to do with that money?" asked James who honestly couldn't care less.

"…." was all Victoire could mutter.

"Maybe I'll buy chocolates everyday and make a pool made out of pumpkin juice" said James laughing.

Right after he said that. Gabriella came out from behind wearing a lavender dress. James turned and saw her. His mouth was literally open.

"Uhm…" said Gabriella. "What do you think?" and she spinned.

"Lavender isn't your color" said Victoire nodding

"I prefer the blue one" said Teddy

"I think you look beautiful" said James rather unconsciously. Victoire nodded in agreement but Teddy looked at James with a wry smile.

"Thank you?" replied Gabriella. She was exploding inside. "I prefer the other one though"

"Can I see it?" asked James

"Let's leave that as a surprise" said Teddy. He clutched James's shoulder and the two went out.

* * *


	28. Privacy and Troublemaking

Chapter 28: Privacy and Troublemaking

* * *

"James!" called out Ginny. "You've got… a howler! Come see!"

James and Gabriella spent about an hour in the study looking through some things when Ginny called. It was around 2 in the afternoon.

"A howler?" asked Gabriella

"I have absolutely no idea who's it from" said James. They went down the stairs in a rush itching to know who it's from and why he received it.

When they got down, Harry looked befuddled and Ginny was entirely puzzled.

"I didn't do anything!" said James. "I haven't gotten detention in two weeks!" he said raising his arms in an 'I surrender' way.

"Here you go" said Harry. James pulled the envelope from his hands and read the name on it. **Captain Oliver Matthew L. Wood II, Gryffindor Head Boy and Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain, under the tree of Hagrid's hut, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy**.

Harry saw James's face sink when he read the name on the top. "Well, go on, open it…"

"I can't" said James

"Don't be silly!" said Gabriella snatching the envelope from James's hands. "It's JUST a howler"

"It's not just a howler" said James. "It's a howler… from Wood"

"May I?" asked Gabriella almost lifting the top of the envelope.

"Well… I have to face it sooner or later" said James.

A booming voice came when Gabriella lifted the cover. It took shape of a handsome mouth which belonged to no one but Oliver Wood II.

"**James SIRIUS Weasley POTTER! WE have been practicing for SEVERAL... And I mean SEVERAL weeks now, if not months. I woke up this morning expecting my WHOLE team's READY faces hitting the field with charisma and flare but... NO. YOU, my friend, ARE the ONLY one NOT in HOGWARTS. The bloody Hufflepuff game is tomorrow and you go home!?!?!?!?!?!?! AGHAST, James! I expected MORE from you! Yes, you've flown excellently the past few days, YES, you've done AMAZING GOALS but that doesn't mean you can go off gallivanting elsewhere. DO YOU HEAR ME POTTER?!?!?!"**

James didn't quiver.

"**I BLOODY WELL SAID, DID YOU HEAR ME, BOY!??! HAVE YOU GONE DEAD?!?! DO YOU UNDERSTANDTHE GRAVITY OF YOUR SIN!?!" **

"Y…y…ye-yess" said James with his teeth chattering

"**GOOD! You are GOING to be lugging all the equipment from now on, serves you right!!! I THOUGHT YOU were a DEDICATED player, James! I thought you were DEDICATED to the GAME!" **

"I AM!" shouted James at the moving envelope.

"PROVE IT!" screamed Oliver and the paper shredded right in front of James's very eyes.

Everyone looked at James Potter who looked so pale at that moment. Everyone thought he was going to faint sooner or later.

"Son, are you okay?" asked Ginny. James was just breathing deeply wide-eyed as if he had seen a ghost... the muggle way.

"Yeah" he said looking still a bit shaken.

Gabriella, who planned to seize every chance she got, placed her hand on James's chest. "He's alive" said she. She pretended to have a laugh with it but Gabriella knew, and James's hypothesized, that it was all… on purpose.

James, who also planned to seize his moment, held her wrist. "I think I'm falling" _in love with you _"into a swirling pool of Oliver evil. Ha-ha."

They held their "ha-ha. I'm laughing" position for a few more moments until it became awkward. Teddy looked at them with knowing eyes.

"James, Gab, I think you two have to get back to Hogwarts" said Victoire. They all agreed. The two went up to their rooms to change back into their school uniforms still thinking of that moment they shared, the closest one they've got to laughing hand in hand.

* * *

Albus, still wearing his Gryffindor Quidditch team uniform, was asked by Natasha Laurent to meet him in their usual place… The Room of Requirement. The two were particularly "friendly" with each other given that she was his worst enemy in Quidditch and that he was in Gryffindor while she was in Slytherin.

"Hey" said Albus entering the Room of Requirement. Natasha was seated on the floor with a small cauldron bubbling in front of her. "Ick"

"Hello to you too, Al" said Natasha flashing her beautiful face at Albus. "Nice uniform"

"Thanks" said Albus. "You'll see more of it when I win our Quidditch game in 2 weeks"

"Yeah, I'll see it, kissing the ground below me" said Natasha smirking

"Yeah, while I hold the snitch" said Albus. Natasha smiled rolling her eyes. "Potions…?"

"Yup, I flunked the test" said Natasha pouting.

"So what, I flunk all the time" said Albus laughing.

"Well, you don't intend on becoming the first ever broomsteur that comes up with a way to double acceleration of the broom depending on the rider's temperature?"

"What in the world is a broomsteur?"

"It's another word for a broom engineer and broom scientist, Albus"

"But I thought your brother wanted you to join him in Falmouth Falcons?"

"Yeah but…" said Natasha. "I'm not sure I'm the type of person for it"

"Nonsense" said Albus. "I happen to find you as one of my fiercest competitors" said Al as he sat in front of her bubbling cauldron.

"No, not that" said Natasha looking down at her cauldron as she added more mane of manticore. "It's not that I don't love the game, it's just that I love all the… variables in the game! The possibilities are endless! Did you know that gargoyle breath lessens the accuracy of a throw by 23?"

"Okay… potions mambo-jumbo. You know it's my weakest subject" said Albus. While Natasha was busy focusing on her potion, Albus decided to poke through her stuff… her Slytherin stuff.

"Find anything interesting?" asked Natasha not taking her striking eyes off the bubbling potion.

"I can't believe you're in Slytherin" said Albus. "Why are your parchment papers all with the Slytherin emblem?"

"Oh, well, the house has a supplier for parchment and quills now. The Levisques supply all our parchment needs. They all come with those 'Slytherin' related crap"

Albus saw that on the side of her quills there were words like 'Purest of the pure' 'Blood of the royal' 'Desire is not a sin' etc. There was piece of parchment which looked liked it was a note passed in class.

_Did you see Scorpius this morning?! Oh, the hotness_

**Lucinda, that's sick! He isn't friends with Vince and for that, he must pay**

Oh, Laverna! Let Lucinda have her…"fun"

_Nataashaa! You have to agree with me on this one, you KNOW how hot Scorpius is!_

Err… I'm not into blond Gryffindor boys, Lucy, you know that

**I happen to know you're into ones with jet black hair though **

_Oh. My. Goodness. He's another one, that Potter boy, two words… BLOODY HELL_

Shut up, you two. We're JUST friends… plus he's in Gryffindor… it wouldn't work

**I have to admit… the boy has appeal. You seem very…close?**

What would give you that idea?

_He does look at you kinda warmly… and you're VERY pretty, Natasha. You're so lucky… some girls would die to have him… tell us when you've snogged him, okay?_

Do you know how disturbing that sounds? He's a very nice guy… that's all I could say

**I'm not sure that's all you could say… if I remember right, I could have sworn you said his eyes were dazzling… you have to ADMIT to us, he is very ATTRACTIVE…**

Uh… yeah, the boy is good-looking, sue him for it.

_VERY good-looking?_

Why do I have to repeat everything I say?

"Do you find me attractive, Natasha?" asked Albus laughing. His stomach hurt so bad.

"Screw Albus!" said Natasha pulling the note from his hand and burning it in the fire beneath the cauldron. "That was PRIVATE!!!"

"I don't think my eyes have ever dazzled anyone" said Albus still laughing. Albus was VERY eye-catching when he laughs.

"I can't believe you read that" said Natasha bowing. She smiled and blushed.

"Just so that we're fair, You're very pretty Natasha" said Albus smiling. It was an honest friendly smile which Natasha returned although she was quite sheepish about it.

The two finished off whatever they were doing. Albus helped Natasha with her things. He carried her books while she carried the cauldron. She said it was okay for her to take some of the books but Albus insisted.

They walked down the 7th floor corridor and were close to the end where the two would go their separate ways.

"POTTER!" shouted a voice from behind. Oliver Wood II was calling his name. "And… Laurent?" he said strangely.

"What is it?" asked Albus

"I've been looking for you!!" said Oliver. "Prof. McGonagall's office, now. I can't believe you actually hit Lucas Levisque! At first we thought it was James, but your brother went AWOL, I'd give you a reward if I wasn't head boy" said Oliver smiling

"But… I didn't do it" said Albus

"Honestly, he didn't" said Natasha Laurent

"Oh yeah…" said Oliver. "What are you two doing here… alone?" asked Oliver looking from Albus to Natasha, back and forth. "Are you two… you know…"

"What!?" asked Albus. "Uh… hell no… Honestly, Oliver" said Albus going pale. Natasha giggled shyly.

"See you later, Al. Pleasure meeting you, Captain Wood" said Natasha leaving.

Oliver and Al walked going to Prof.McGonagall's office while Albus reasoned out that it wasn't him. Oliver wouldn't believe him though… who would? It was usually James… or Fred… or Ford and Greg… or him… or Scorpius. It was often him or James.

"If she wasn't in Slytherin, if she wasn't their seeker, if she wasn't so damn good at it" said Oliver. "I might actually think she's a charming young girl" said Oliver grinning.

"Booger off, Oli" said Albus going up the gargoyle staircase.

* * *

"Bye mum, let go, you're choking me" said James as her stepped into the fireplace. "HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!"

It was only seconds before he found himself standing in Prof. McGonagall's office.

"Hello, James Potter" said Prof. Dumbledore's portrait. Prof. Snape's portrait sneered.

"Hullo" replied James waving at the portrait. He was taught to be nice to the portraits.

"Potter, please do mind the carpet" said Prof. McGonagall. "I had that cleaned last week"

"Uhm... okay" said James. "I'll just wait for Gabriella…"

"It'd do if you waited another 15 minutes" said Prof. McGonagall descending from her second floor library.

"Why is that?" asked James

"You'll see" said Prof. McGonagall offering him a cockroach cluster which he refused. "How are the Delacour sisters managing here at Hogwarts… doing fine? I heard about their mother…"

"They truly are greatly affected" said James. "But other than that, I think they're having a pretty good time"

"Well, that's very nice to know" said Prof. McGonagall. "They're very pretty and talented girls"

"Yeah… I know" said James. _Especially her._

"You seem quite close to Gabriella Delacour" said Prof. McGonagall

"Yup… she's one of my closest friends" replied James.

"J. POTTY AND GABBIE D. kissin' in the room! K-I-s-s-I" sang Peeves who came out of no where.

"ACK! PEEVES!" shouted Prof. McGonagall trying to swat him. He continued singing which made James's blood stop. Gabriella came out of the fire place… and she didn't expect what she got.

"Have you been snogging James Potter, lately?" asked Peeves. "Kissy kissy mwah mwah mwah!"

After that, Prof. McGonagall was able to shoo him away. The semi-petrified Gabriella Delacour looked totally shaken up.

"Sorry about that, dearest. Kindly sit next to Potter over there" said Prof. McGonagall. She walked to chair next to James.

"So… what did I miss?" asked Gabriella kind of amusedly.

It wasn't too long before Albus head bobbed in Prof. McGonagall's office. When the professor saw Albus, she sighed.

"I HONESTLY did NOT do ANYTHING!" said Albus

"RIGHT. So… what are you here for?" asked James

"I'm TELLING the truth!" said Albus

"That's what they all say" sneered Prof. Snape

"Hello there, other Albus!" said Albus Dumbledore grinning at Albus Potter.

"Hiya there, how's it goin-"

"POTTER! You can't honestly think I'll believe you. I don't know anyone else aside from you and your brother here who have grudges against Mr. Lucas Levisque"

"Maybe some other person found out he's an arse-"

"See, proof right in front of me" said Professor Mcgonagall.

"BUT-"

Suddenly, the Slytherin head boy barged in the room holding somebody's wrist. "It's the real culprit!" said the the Slytheirn head boy letting go of the one who managed to knock out Lucas Levisque.

"I can't believe this" said Albus with his jaw dropping

"Neither can I" said James with the same exact expression as Albus

"Oh, for the sake of Merlin's beard" said Prof. McGonagall sinking into her chair.

"Hello brothers, had a good trip, James?" asked Lily Potter, the girl who was able to make Lucas Levisque cry in pain.

"Gee, a family reunion, how sweet" said Prof. Snape

"Now, now, Severus" said Prof. Dumbledore

"THE POTTER GIRL was the one in charge of injuring Lucas Levisque!" said the Head Boy.

"You said you all thought it was boy! You said you were all sure it was a Potter!" said Prof. McGonagall.

"It is!" said the Head Boy. "But… she was wearing trousers and her hair was held up…"

"What did Lucas Levisque do to YOU, Ms.Potter?" asked Prof. McGonagall

"He insulted me!"

"You hit him!"

"But he's such a freaking arse!"

"What do you have to say for yourself, Ms.Potter?"

"I hope I hit him harder?" asked Lily. Prof. McGonagall's face lit up in frustration. "No ,no… I'm… (gulp) sorry"

"Welcome to the club, dear sister" said Albus

"Plenty more where that came from" said James

"Tell me Potter, how did a girl your size manage to bring down a boy aged 15?" asked Prof. McGonagall

"The magic she used was insane!" said the Head Boy. "Way beyond her year!"

"How nice it is to know that you ALL are gifted witches and wizards!" said Prof. McGonagall sarcastically. "You may all now go and leave me to my peace… I will write to your parents, Ginerva will NOT be happy"

The Potter siblings and Gabriella went out of Prof.McGonagall's office. The moment they stepped out… The three animatedly discussed Lily's feat and congratulated her on a job well done.

* * *

It was a cool Monday afternoon in the Quidditch pitch. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students were in their respective areas already screaming loudly for their teams.

"Good afternoon, Hogwarts! Here I am, Olivia Wood, here to announce that the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game will now officially start!"

The two Quidditch teams were going through their plan of action. The Hufflepuff team was totally ransacking their brains for strategies while the Gryffindor… well…

"Okay, so I've got the bottles of fire whiskey and ice vodkist… the light ones… we wouldn't want anyone getting drunk" whispered Greg

"And we're totally loaded on Butterbeer, I'm having the elves deliver them up" followed Ford

"Are you ABSOLUTELY sure no one is going to get drunk?" asked Oliver for the umpteenth time.

"YES! Look, all the drinks barely have any alcohol in them, they are ENTIRELY safe and as a PLUS feature on safety, the tips of the strands of hair on a drunken person's head will turn green, VERY easy to spot" said Charla

"Don't you think its funny were planning the victory party even if we haven't gotten it quite yet?" said Scorpius

"We're going to win this anyway" said James confidently

"Some rules" said Oliver. The rest of the team rolled their eyes. "the younger ones… who CAN'T take it anymore… ought to be in bed by 10… that's a LOT of time… and those like Albus who can last till the 'evening' and wouldn't go telling on us are allowed to stay till midnight"

"Got that" said Al

"And one last thing…" said Oliver

"When we get caught… you know the drill Greg and Ford" said Charla "Since this was all your idea and since you BEGGED, we allowed"

"If we ever get caught, Greg and I would admit we mixed a potion with your dinner… and if the prefects get caught too, we'd take the blame"

"What are we going to do about Teddy… and Victoire… and… Prof. McGonagall?!" exclaimed James

"I've got it covered" said Fred who was directly behind the curtain

"Whaat?" asked Greg and Ford

"I… drank a bit of felixis, James, the potion I've been brewing in the girls bathroom… is felix" said Fred "I spoke to Teddy about it and he allowed… he's already placed charms on the common room to prevent anyone else from seeing the things they ought not to"

"You just said… felixis. It's doesn't work as good as felix felicis you know" said Oliver

"I know you CAN counter the felixis elixir but Teddy wouldn't know what hit him. Olivia took a swig of it once and she says it worked perfectly" said Albus

"Genius!" exclaimed Scorpius giving Fred a High-5

"Okay… are we ready to win this thing?!?" asked Oliver

The whole Gryffindor team flew in the Quidditch pitch. They were greeted with screams from their fans. They flew wonderfully, motivated by their victory party afterwards.

* * *

"Gryffindor is winning by 80 points and it looks like Albus Potter is about to get the snitch… GO ALBUS!" screamed Olivia.

Albus didn't have any time to look back and flash a smile to his dear friend, he was busy determined to win the Quidditch game. The thought of firewhiskey was quite the inspiration to get him in the mood.

He was only inches away... he was SO close… his finger could feel the victory…

Albus Potter caught the snitch!

* * *

Victory party afterwards and I'm telling you, it's going to be GOOD. I hope you're excited to read it because I'm really excited to write it! 


	29. That's how we roll

Canon 29: That's how we roll

Note: Butterbeer… well in my mind, is like root beer. Not alchoholic. Fire whiskey… you know… a tad bit but can't make you drunk… Ice vodkist… isn't that strong but can make you drunk… maybe after 3 bottles… it's a SCHOOL party after all.

* * *

"To Gryffindor!" called out Oliver Wood standing on a table in the Gryffindor common room.

"To GRYFFINDOR!" screamed all the students.

Right after the game, the whole Gryffindor house was itching with excitement. They were so excited that they barely ate dinner. It was already around 8 in the evening and the party just started. Greg and Ford were the DJs for the evening. It was all insane bets, "games" and a whole lot of Butterbeer at that time.

Fred was leading a choir standing on the table singing a sad sad rendition of "Witch's Wardrobe" with a bottle of Butterbeer in his hand.

"Because them hot warlocks don't know what they've got" sang Fred giving out flying kisses.

"Till it's gone! with their hot flaming robes" followed James smacking his behind.

"Oh yes, my love, it's just begun!" said Albus with a pathetic flirting look.

The entertainment they provided was insane. Wizard Pop was playing around the common room. There was a lot of chatter everywhere… mostly giggling girls in packs stalking a guy who passed by.

Gabriella of course, was no exception. She was with Lea, Rose, Ara and Olivia standing in the corner… guy watching.

"Damn, is that…" said Rose

"Yes… it's Nicholas Graverly" said Ara

"Seventeen and looking F-I-N-E" said Lea giggling with the other girls.

Albus was watching them from afar and he rolled his eyes at them.

"They really are pathetic, aren't they?" asked Albus

"Yes, they truly are pathetic" said Scorpius.

Oliver pulled Charla out of the dancefloor. They both looked quite happy. Charla went to get a drink while Oliver headed to Albus and Scorpius.

"Wicked party" said Oliver smiling

"Agreed" said Albus. "Looks like someone is happy" said Albus tilting his head towards Charla's way.

"Of course she is" said Oliver. "She's with me" he said with a smug look in his face. "Aren't you two going to dance?"

"Maybe later" said Scorpius. "The night is young" he said smiling at Albus.

James who was in the other side of the room stood on a chair and called out: "Who's in for a game of spin the bottle?"

Like there was a fire, a whole crowd gathered for a game of spin the bottle. It wasn't really a bottle… it was a HUGE one. The bottle was the one that was used to hold their first set of Butterbeer… which was obviously already finished. The ones who were quite concerned of what they'd end up saying that night stood away from the circle in the middle.

Around 25 people were in the circle, including The Potters, Most of the MANY Weasleys, the Delacours and a whole other bunch of people who dared to do something insane or say something insane.

"Guys, you know the drill" said James. "Three questions to the person per spin, Answers to the questions should be at least three words, No FOUL questions, No disrespectful ones either and because I thought of the game, I go first" said James grinning cockily.

Everyone waited until the spinning bottle would stop… and it was slowing and….

* * *

(Gabriella)

Oh my god… it's stopped… right in front of me. I looked up from the bottle and saw James's face, for a moment there I thought I saw a look of satisfaction or some sort but I couldn't be quite sure.

"Gab, you sure about this? Not chickening out?" asked James jokingly.

"Why? Are you afraid to be the only chicken here?" I replied

Everyone looked from James to me quite excited by the revelations they were about to hear. I was so afraid…

"You, Gabriella Delacour, think I, THE James Potter, master of everything insane and totally uncalled for, am a chicken?" asked James temptingly.

"Yeah" I replied bravely. "If you think you really are more than a chicken, you'll let me ask you three questions… or, I can always dare you" I replied. Everyone looked pretty impressed and even I impressed myself!

"You know what, Lady" said James smiling the cocky smile I love. "I'll take the three questions and the dare"

Everyone was howling. I felt quite… victorious really… I got to ask him three questions and I got to dare him… this was going to be good.

"Fine, James" I replied

"This will be a piece of cake, darling" he said smiling the crooked smile that made me feel ballistic. He called me darling! I know… it isn't a sign of his actual affection or anything… but it did feel good.

* * *

(James)

I know that it's absolutely wrong of me to enchant the bottle to point to her but I felt it was absolutely necessary…. Okay, maybe NOT necessary but I wanted it badly? Ha-ha?

"My first question… Do you honestly like someone now?" Everyone was shocked probably because they can't believe I was making her admit things that were personal. I saw her face wide-eyed.

"Uhm… Yeah, I do… I absolutely do" replied Gabriella looking up. I saw Lea's jaw drop… maybe because she hasn't been telling her things "besties" were supposed to.

"Is he your date to the ball?" I asked pretending to ask these questions not for my own sake but simply for a laugh.

"No… he hasn't asked me… he wouldn't ask me, sadly" said Gabriella. It seriously could be me… I had one last question and I better not blow it. I can't ask her who it is because… well, that'd be too much. Here it goes…

"Is he in this circle… right now?" I asked. All the color looked immediately drained from her face. If she says yes…

"Yeah… he's here" replied Gabriella. I don't know if an anchor of relief was just dropped on me or an anchor of pain was.

We stared blankly at each other. I rummaged through my head for answers to the questions asked by my heart.

Chances that it was me just grew triple and for that I feel as if I love her more and more every second that passes. Chances that it wasn't me… was not as big as the chances it was me but it still existed. I can't imagine the pain I'd go through when I realize it wasn't me after all… especially now that I really think it's me.

I'll ask her to the ball. I'm sure I will. I WILL. I promise myself that she'll be mine… or… I'll ask her to be mine… soon… very soon…

Besides, I had another problem… She had three questions and a dare for me.

* * *

(Gabriella)

OH MERLIN, SAVE MY SOUL. I just confessed my love for a certain someone in front of that someone except he doesn't know it's him!... or… he does know it's him. OH DAMN, he knows it's him?

Three questions… I had three questions to save my soul. Ack.

"Uhmm…. I guess it's my turn" I said. He merely nodded. "Err… Why did you want to know if I liked anyone?"

His face was clear from any expression.

"For no good reason"

"What do you mean for no good reason?" I asked. What a clear answer!

"Because… you're my friend… and I wanted to know. Gee, gab, sue me" ARGHH! He's wouldn't answer me! AHH!

"Do you normally ask your friends about these things?! IN PUBLIC?!?!"

"No, not really" he replied blankly. HE'S INFURIATING ME!

"Then why me of all people?" I asked. If I'm not like all the other then that must mean…

"You already asked me three questions, Gab" said James

Man was I pissed. I asked him a normal decent question and I get one of those answers that are supposed to make your head spin.

"You know what, I think I'd rather be somewhere else right now… excuse me" I said. He asked me questions that were far worse than the ones I asked but I answered properly and he throws me a load of crap. Surprisingly, James's face was filled with what seemed to be concern. Is it so hard to get a proper answer? I expected more from him… he was my friend after all.

"Gab, wait" said James. I stood up and walked away. Everyone was busy minding their selves to actually pay attention to us. "I owe you a dare!" he called out.

"You can take your dare and shove it in your mouth since that's where most of the crap comes out anyway" I muttered but I'm afraid he heard it. I was half-way up the stairs, too far to turn back until I noticed the hurt look in his eyes.

* * *

(James)

What have I done? How could I possibly… answer her questions without admitting to her that I… like her?

Why did you want to know if I liked anyone?

Because I was wondering if maybe I stood a chance with you

What do you mean for no good reason?

Actually, it's a very good reason because I love you, Gab

Do you normally ask your friends about these things?! IN PUBLIC?!?!

Of course not, first of all, you're no "normal friend" secondly, I'd ask you in private… with candles and a bunch of roses in my hands.

I couldn't have told her that? Could I? And now the girl who I find myself in love with… is hurt… by me

* * *

"James, what the hell was that?" asked Fred. He put his arm around James.

"Honestly, I have no idea" replied James baffled.

"You know how it is… women" said Fred laughing

"I can't have her mad at me like that, Fred" said James

"You look… pretty worried man… It's not big deal, dude. Chill" said Fred smiling but James couldn't. "Damn… you're serious aren't you?"

"I'm dead serious… I think I really pissed her off…" said James.

"Look, you can apologize later… but the Gryffindor chaser who managed to dodge all of Hufflepuff's bludgers should celebrate. It's not everyday you don't end up bruised and in pain" said Fred smiling. James couldn't help smile back.

"I guess you're right" said James. Fred went back to Greg and Ford while James went to Albus and Scor. He was less worried about Gabriella, he'll say sorry later… she'd understand.

"Hey" said Scorpius to James.

"Hey you two, how's the night so far?" asked James

"Freaking awesome" said Albus lifting the bottle of fire whiskey. "And so it has begun!" said Albus.

"Gimme the bottle!" said James laughing.

"Get one for yourself!" said Albus trying to escape James's grip around his neck. They two weren't aware they were being watched by numerous people… mostly girls. James and Albus were as close as brothers could get.

"Ooooh, Sister at 12 o' clock" said Scorpius. James and Albus stopped what they were doing and looked at the direction Scorpius was pointing.

Spencer Bretgoff, a second year boy known for his "pretty boy" appearance, was asking for Lily's hand. He was going to ask her to dance. Lily was only eleven, how else would she have survived with that pretty face without her brothers?

"How about we kill him… I'm thinking poison" said Albus.

"That's weak, I'm thinking more like a furnace burning" said James.

"He acts as if Lils is a trophy… he makes me sick" said Albus.

"Look at him grinning as if he'd won a Quidditch game"

"I bet he couldn't even catch a Quaffle to save his life"

"What do you suggest we do…? We can't shove him up a wall… Lily would get pissed even if it was for her own good" said James brain storming.

"Obviously. She wouldn't want to know she has over-protective brothers" said Scorpius snickering.

Spencer and Lily were dancing. When he took her hand, Albus was about to go hit him but Scorpius held him back. Lily wasn't really enjoying… she found it awkward. Spencer was looking over to his friends with a proud expression on his face… big mistake.

"Why don't we ask our sister to dance with us, Sirius?" said Albus

"By George, that's an excellent idea, Severus!" said James

The two Potters casually made their way to the dance floor. They were excellent actors… that's normally how they'd get away with everything.

"Oh look, Albus, its Lily!" said James holding Albus shoulder. Lily turned and saw her two brothers and she smiled sweetly. Spencer merely greeted them with a jerk of his head. He tossed his wavy blond hair off his face. It angered the brothers how arrogant this guy was.

"And look, Spencer Bretgoff! Do you mind if we take Lily for a little dance?" said Albus so perfectly Lily didn't know they were trying to get her away from him.

"But we were just-" said Spencer

"Come on, Lily" said Albus taking both Lily's hands and crazily danced together.

"Al, you're insane" said Lily laughing as Albus spinned her. It was really quite heartwarming to everyone who was watching. Lily was very lucky to have the two.

"I was in the middle of-" said Brett guy but James stood in front of him and hovered above him.

"Touch my sister one more time I'll break your neck" he said smiling. The Spencer wouldn't take that sitting down.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

"I'm James Potter" said James smiling. He took Al's place and Al took his.

"You two can't tell me what to do, I'll hold her hand whenever I want to" said the Spencer boy proudly. Another Big mistake.

"If I were you, I won't even try" said Albus. "I can do things to you"

The Spencer boy furiously left and went to the boys dormitory after being faced with the shame. The other guys he was trying to impress were now laughing at him and looked at the Potter boys as if they were gods.

"Looks like you were having… fun" said James avoiding Lily's eyes.

"No, not really" said Lily

"Really now?" asked Albus

"He's an arse, thanks for the save, brothers" said Lily smiling

"No prob" said James spinning Lily

The three Potters pranced about, dancing to the tune of wizard pop. They got so carried away with their little dance that they didn't notice almost everyone was watching the two handsome boys and the beautiful girl… Even Gabriella who had her eyes set on the boy whose eyes were a mystery to her.

* * *

It was getting pretty late. The younger ones already decided to hit the sack which meant the party has just begun. The rhythm of wizarding club music was infectious. Gabriella and Lea just finished dancing together and were laughing like crazy. Lea was pulling Gabriella to the seats. Gab was so high at that moment that she didn't notice she was seated in the same table as James…

"Heyoo" said James clutching a bottle of fire whiskey.

"Hey you too" said Gabriella awkwardly.

"'Bout 'while ago, sorry… It wasn't right, you know?" said James. He sounded cockier, crazier and wilder than usual. Gabriella thought maybe he was drunk…

"James, I'm cool. How many drinks did you have exactly?"

"I've duh-runken 3 Butterbeers, 1 ice vodkist and 3 fire whiskeys… woooot" said James. Gabriella loved the whole... tousled look he had. His hair was messed up more than usual. All he drank wasn't enough to actually have any effect on him.

"You feeling fine?" asked Gabriella

"Yeah yeah" said James. "Hey, I really am sorry 'bout awhile ago… I was feeling like an ass… sorry…"

"Enough with the apologies, James. I get it. Sorry about what I said too… I'm feeling more like myself now…" said Gabriella smiling

"Really now?" asked James. Gabriella was puzzled by what he just said and she noticed… she wasn't pretty "neat" herself. Her shirt wasn't tucked in and her tie was loose. She blushed because she thought she looked… "improper" when in fact James found that she looked sexier when she lets her guard down.

"I look pretty screwed, don't I?" asked Gabriella smiling

"No, I think you look lovely. Lovelier than your usual lovely self, love" said James who closed his eyes and rested his head on the cushion behind him. Gabriella was truly puzzled by this but didn't feel like questioning James about it since she was busy loving the moment.

"Looks like Oliver has lost it" said Fred. The four looked behind them and saw Oliver and Charla snogging in the couch. They never really show that kind of affection in public… maybe tonight was an exception.

"Oliver is even hotter than he usually is" said Lea. It was true, Mr. Perfect didn't have to be Mr. Perfect all the time. He was dying with the stress everyone puts him through.

Scorpius and Rose were dancing with their hands linked together. Everyone knew it was as if they were made for each other but they insist they're "just friends". Albus did some girls favors and danced with them. He was having quite a blast, really.

"Lea… do you wanna dance?" asked Fred smiling. Gabriella felt all tingly inside. Lea merely nodded as Fred swept her away. James was watching the two and he guffawed.

"Wicked awesome party" said Gabriella taking the empty seat across James.

"Yeah, I know" said James. "You look live you've been dancing the whole evening" said James grinning.

"Well, yeah…" said Gabriella.

"With that guy you like?" asked James. The awkwardness appeared again! James wasn't gonna give it up.

"No… like I told you, he doesn't really notice me, James. I think he's been quite busy the whole evening" said Gabriella avoiding his eyes.

"Ah… I see" said James as he took another sip from his fire whiskey.

The two remained silent. They were only inches away from realizing their love for one another. James was closer to the truth than Gabriella was, she was busy denying that she actually stood a chance.

"It's time to let loose!" said Ford's voice echoing across the room. Most of the students got out of their chairs and took their place in the dance floor. A heart pumping beat infectious song started playing and everyone literally was letting loose.

"Let loose?" asked James tinkering with his bottle

"I guess they want a bit more craziness in this place" said Gabriella

"You crazy enough?" asked James. Their eyes met.

"Wha?" replied Gabriella.

"You feeling wild enough for me tonight?" asked James cockily as he stood up. _Why can't he just ask me to dance normally?!?! And YES YES YESS!! _thought Gabriella.

"Depends… can you handle me?" replied Gabriella jokingly as she pulled James's hand into the dance floor. James wasn't quite over the shock he got.

Gabriella thought James was feeling a tad bit light-headed but James knew he was perfectly fine… Besides, Light-headedness was an excuse for him to be off his rocker that night.

And so they danced. It was different from the dance they had the last time, it was fiercer, it was boundless and it was when they were absolutely sure about one another.

Things were heating up between the two and it wasn't only them that were noticing. Unknown to James, Gabriella and the rest of the Gryffindor house, Teddy and Victoire were somewhere in the dark of the flight of stairs. They spent almost the whole evening invisible to the eyes of the students, cozy with one another.

James and Gabriella got closer… and closer. The two were moving in synch with the rhythm. James, losing all control he had over himself, placed his hands on Gabriella's waists. They didn't speak, they didn't look at each other but they moved to the insane tune that filled the room. Gab's hands were up in the air moving with the pulse in the room.

He held her close, his hands settled on her tiny waist. He eased out of the awkwardness of the moment and didn't care if his heart was going on rampage. Gabriella ignored the uneasy feeling that was going to erupt when he held her. Her arm found itself wrapped around James's neck.

Together they lost control of themselves and went with the beat that flooded the area.

They were dangerously close. They could have kissed each other and no one would have noticed the difference. Their heads were against each other, their hands on one another, their bodies moving together.

They didn't know what they were doing and they didn't really care.

* * *

What a night! "That's how we roll" haha! I found it funny so… yeaah. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. 


	30. Dreaming Things

Chapter 30: Dreaming Things

First of all, I am SO sorry for taking forever on this chapter. Seriously. It's just that… I was thinking about Scorpius and all… how his mother is Astoria Greengrass… her whole character materialized in my head. It's shocking really. If I try to think about Beyond the Epilogue… I end up thinking of ways to match Draco and Astoria! It is FREAKY… when I finish this "school year" I'll write about Astoria :X "Astoria's Story" (I'm crap at titles)

* * *

(Gabriella)

I didn't know what to do anymore. The prospect of this lasting me a lifetime was unlikely and I intend to spend every moment I have left of it as… perfect as perfect could get.

For the first time in a long while, James opened his eyes moving his head away from mine. He looked cool and calm yet there was an intensity that flowed through him that I felt when he laid his eyes on mine. He wasn't in his right state of mind… for sure. He looked all blurred to me.

"You okay?" I asked him as we moved away from each other a tad bit.

"I'm fine" he said. "I don't know about you though?"

"What?" I replied. He couldn't have been just fine. Like I said, he looked all misty… everything was so strange now… maybe it wasn't him, maybe it was me.

"Gabbie… you feeling… Gab… GAB" were the last words I heard before falling headfirst into his arms.

* * *

(James)

OH. CRAP. She just passed out into my arms. Her whole body has gone limp! Her blonde head was on my shoulder. I had to take her somewhere, ANYWHERE.

"Gabriella, come on!" I said. I placed her arm around my neck. She was regaining consciousness but she looked so weak. She looked so lost.

I brought her to the couch where Lea was drinking Butterbeer. I helped her sit strait. She was rubbing her head.

"What just happened?" she asked still looking rather dazed.

"You passed out… I think you had a little too much to drink… I'll go check with Fred about the drunk green hair tips thing" I replied. "I'll get you something to cool your head off"

Fred had gone up already. After what just happened to her… to me… to us… I couldn't exactly face her. She leaned her head on the back of the chair and went back to sleep. I'm pretty sure all I've done falls under bad conduct.

"Someone's coming!" shouted Teddy materializing on the top of the staircase. All actions were immediately ceased. "Prof. McGonagall! She's coming!"

Everyone ran. Everyone ran for their lives… so many spells were cast to hide the smell, the bottles, the tables, the chairs… everything must be hidden. I looked at the clock that sat on top of the fireplace and it said it was past 12 midnight.

"James, what the heck are you waiting for? Move move move!" said Teddy casting more spells.

I was about to join the others up the dormitory room staircase but I realized Gab won't be able to make it through this mob. I wrestled against all the students and got stepped out quite a bit.

"James, James!" said Lea calling out to me. "Where's Charla? How am I going to get Gab up? HURRY McGonagall is approaching!"

"Run, Lea! Get you'self out of here! I'll take care of Gab, GO SHOO" I said. I gave her my assurance and off she went following the rest of the girls running up the girl dormitory rooms stairs.

Crud. Where am I going to take her?

"Potter, move!" said Teddy who was about to stall Prof. McGonagall by the portrait.

Without thinking anymore, I took all my strength and lifted her. Quidditch does pay off. I was able to carry her body through the people. I didn't know how long I was going to last. She's thin, yeah, but so am I! I'm not exactly well-built… in fact, I was a sorta gangly boy… with messy hair. Everyone was hidden from sight now.

"Prof.Lupin, I could have sworn I heard noises from up here" said Professor McGonagall inspecting the common room's walls. I could hear them downstairs.

"Maybe you need some rest" said Teddy

"Very amusing" said Prof. McGonagall examining the walls. "Are you REALLY sure nothing happened here?"

"Nothing" replied Victoire

"How strange! Prof. Viperion was so certain… anyway, there's something we ought to talk about… well, just some news I heard" said Professor McGonagall.

Before I could hear what they were about to talk about, I knew Gab needed her rest and the only possible place left was my dormitory room, my bed… I pushed the door slightly and found Fred sound asleep on his bed. He looks like he just plopped himself down. Our other two dorm-mates on the other side of the room were asleep. It was quiet… perfect.

I laid her on the bed. Her eyes opened a little but I knew she couldn't see strait.

"Whmm..?" she muttered

"Shhh" I replied. I took her cloak off… I hope she doesn't mind. I tucked her in my bed and I made sure she was comfortable enough. I can't imagine what she'd feel like when she wakes up in the boy's dormitory… The other guys wouldn't mind… the room was quite roomy anyway and they were covered by the posts and all. Fred who owned the bed next to mine wouldn't mind Gab staying here the night. I hope she doesn't hate me for what I was doing… for what I did…

I grabbed the invisibility cloak and went down to listen in on their conversation.

* * *

"Are you absolutely positive nothing happened in here?" asked Professor McGonagall pacing around the room, examining the walls.

"We've been here all night… right after the students went to sleep, no, nothing here" said Victoire.

"Another thing…" said Professor McGonagall looking around to face Teddy who was sitting on the arm of the chair Victoire was sitting on. "Why are you two here… alone?"

"Well…. Er…." said Teddy with his head turning pink.

"We were just…" continued Victoire.

"Hanging around" said Teddy. Victoire looked at him with a what-were-you-thinking face that Teddy returned with an it's-the-best-I-can-come-up-with!

"Aha…." said Professor McGonagall eyeing the two. "Well… remember... when you hang around… don't hang around in ways parents would not want to hear" she said plainly. The two were so embarrassed and Prof. McGonagall had such delight seeing their faces. James was able to sit at the bottom of the staircase leading to the boys' dormitories.

"Welll… uhm… what did you want to talk about?" asked Teddy nestling himself in the huge and comfy Gyffindor common room chair next to Victoire.

"It's Gorvin Greyback…" said Prof. McGonagall. Teddy's face fell and Victoire wrapped her hand around his. "He may have been spotted-"

"WHERE? TELL ME so I can go KILL HIM" said Teddy. He knew about Fenrir Greyback and Remus Lupin. Gorvin Greyback was the ruthless son.

"Theodore" said Prof. McGonagall sternly. She called him by his first name… she meant business. "The Aurors are having enough of a fuss as it is…"

"Is Harry going to be okay?" asked Victoire. James knew his father was a danger magnet.

"Probably… he's a very gifted Auror" said Prof. McGonagall. "I just hope they find him soon enough…"

James wasn't the only one who noticed Teddy was going to go all sentimental or go cross anytime soon. They heard laughter from outside. Suddenly, the portrait door creaked open. All eyes went to the person by the door.

"Why ALBUS POTTER, nice of you to join us" said Prof. McGonagall sternly. Albus was in shock. He looked to Victoire.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" said Albus

"Yes, very very dead" said Prof. McGonagall. "Do you know what time it is? Where have you been?

"I've been… around" said Albus

"You weren't alone… who were you with? Who is she?" asked Teddy

"What?" asked Albus in shock. Teddy could read him like a book. "I wasn't with anyone!" said Albus in denial. He rushed up to his dormitory nearly knocking James.

"IT'S A WEEK'S WORTH OF DETENTION FOR YOU, MR.POTTER!" called out Prof. McGonagall.

* * *

(Albus)

A week of detention is worth what happened a while ago. Natasha and I agreed to take a friend once in a while… today she took Lucinda. Lucinda Derytheel. She had pale blonde hair and plain gray eyes. Apparently, Natasha didn't bother telling her she was going to see me……………

"Nath, where are you taking me?" she asked from outside. I could hear her whining from a far. Natasha held her by the wrist as she groaned.

"Lucy, I told you, you're going to meet someone" said Natasha

"Whooo?" replied Lucinda. "I swear if this is some sick jo-" said Lucinda but she stopped talking when she saw me.

"Lucy Derytheel, this is Albus Potter" said Natasha. Lucy was sort of wide-eyed. I knew she was going to tease Natasha about this.

"Hi, nice to FINALLY meet one of Natasha's friends who she claims is sane" I said as I shook her hand jokingly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Albus. I've heard so much about you…" said Lucy. "Natasha tells me a LOT about you…"

"Shutting it" said Natasha.

We just sat around and talked… like we usually did. Lucy went around the room looking at the stuff in the place.

"So… this is like… your date place?" asked Lucy from out of the blue.

"What?" I managed to choke

"LUCY! It's not like that…" said Natasha shying away.

"Natasha Harlow Laurent. What 'just friends' couple meets up at midnight?" said Lucy. I chose to stay quiet.

"You know how Pierce feels about me having friends from other houses…"

Pierce was Pierre Laurent, Natasha's Slytherin Quidditch team captain brother. The name was a long story.

"Yah... he feels you should manipulate them"

"What does she mean by manip-" said Albus

"Nothing" said Natasha. "She's being an idiot, that's all" she said. I still didn't understand what she meant by that. There was a coldness that erupted.

I really do like Natasha but I feel she's hiding things from me. Sometimes things between us suddenly become all awkward… for the strangest of reasons.

I think I love her.

I probably don't but I really do persuade myself to do so… and because I convince myself… I think I do.

* * *

(Gabriella)

I woke up early in the morning. I immediately noticed I wasn't in my bed. Crap… what happened? All I could remember was the party… the Firewhiskey… James. Bloody hell. I rolled to the right side to get a better look at the side table. A picture of the Potters was in that table. It looks like it hasn't been quite long since the picture was taken. I could recognize the handsome face of James hovering above Lily.

I was asleep in his bed. Draped with his blanket. Resting on his pillow… Wait, if I was here… where was he? I immediately sat up. I looked to my left and I saw James. He was seated on a chair and his head was rested on the pillow I slept on.

I recall his arms carrying me up and here I am… sitting on his bed while he slept sitting on a chair. I felt SO dreadfully guilty. He slept with his face facing the left. I moved the hair out of his face and gandered at his face… he looked so calm…

It wasn't one of the best mornings in my life. I had a horrid dream… at first there was James… the usual… we were just walking and talking around Hogwarts then suddenly the whole scene shifted… I saw Dad, Mum and Damon… they were so happy… it felt real nice… then suddenly Mum was vanishing she was screaming for help but I couldn't do anything! I saw dad beat up Damon… the poor thing.

I got up James's bed, still holding his blanket and went down the dormitory to the now empty common room. I had absolutely no idea what happened. I sank into the big chair and I found myself crying…

Damon wasn't in Durmstrang anymore. He used to spend his summers there when he was only around 7… like I said before, Father was friendly with the headmaster. When mum was still here, I heard Aunt Fleur tell her that my father was wanted in that area for reasons I don't know. I hope he's still studying though… He was always the type who loved goofing off as a child… he was the only boy and was really really lively… I miss him… I miss mum… I had no idea where the hell my mother was! Merlin knows if she's still alive! With the thought of her dead… I cried harder… soaking James's blanket.

I can't even talk to ANYONE about this! Ara ALWAYS tries to avoid the topic… and Issa is better off not talking about it. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I saw James.

* * *

"Hey… are you okay?" said James looking at Gabriella with an intense amount of concern.

"You don't know how many times I've heard you say that the past few months…" replied Gabriella wiping the tears from her eyes. James once again caught her in one of her "vulnerable" moments. "I mean… sorry… I wasn't thinking… I mean, thanks…"

"…Well, somebody has to look out for you" said James. Their eyes met and one of those strange sensations passed through them once more. "I'm sorry about yesterday…"

"What about yesterday?" said Gabriella trying to gain back her composure.

"Well, you know… If you found me a bit too… well… err" said James. How was he supposed to explain himself? "Found me to be a tad bit… ill mannered…"

"Oh… that" said Gabriella. "On the contrary, I rather enjoyed the night". James looked up and gave her a weary smile. "Could you kindly explain how I ended up in your bed-"

"AND that too" said James quickly. "Prof. McGonagall arrived not long after you… collapsed… and everyone literally ran for their lives… Lea couldn't carry you up… and I couldn't take you to the girls' dormitories so I took you to mine instead… I'm really sorry about that-"

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. I think I ought to thank you… for looking out for me…" said Gabriella.

"It would be my pleasure to be the one looking after you" said James rather awkwardly. "Now… if only you could tell me why you're crying at 5 in the morning in the common room…"

"Well… I…"

"It's okay if you'd rather not, of course" said James realizing that it might just be uncomfortable for her to talk about it.

"I think it's better to get it out of my chest-"

"My point exactly" said James sitting next to her.

Gabriella told James about her dream and about all she was thinking of. She cried once more and James assured her everything was going to be alright. He was that one person who knew her the best.

"You're coming home with me tomorrow…" said James as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Imma wha?" replied Gabriella. "You can't just drag me to you house that's so impoli-"

"No, no… with Teddy… Tomorrow… well, TODAY… since it IS Saturday…"

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and the Gryffingrove mansion was peaceful to say the least. Ginny was singing while she was gardening while a bored James was lying down on a white bench upside down amidst beautiful flowers. Gabriella wearing a white sundress and white flats and she sat on the green grass looking at the beautiful flowers around her. Her hair was adorned with them and it fit the ribbons that cascaded down her shoulders well.

"You really do look like a fairy-tale princess that came out of a story book" said James smiling.

"Why thank you!" said Gabriella standing up and she curtsied. Flower petals were all over her which really did amuse James well.

"Oh fair maiden" said James kneeling. They didn't really know what they're doing but the randomness of it all was entertaining. "I see thy wondrous face!"

Harry, Ginny and Teddy were sitting at the outside porch drinking their afternoon tea. They were watching the two.

"She really is very pretty… and she's very nice. I'm quite fond of her, really" said Ginny.

"I think your son is too" said Teddy. Harry and Ginny looked at him. "James is like a brother to me… and I know he likes her…"

James' parents were astonished. Why didn't they see that coming and Teddy did?

"I actually think she likes him" said Harry watching the two. James twirled Gabriella around laughing. "Well, I guess they like each other" said Harry erupting with a smile.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us anything about this earlier!" said Ginny giving Teddy a faux pissed-off look.

"Well… I had to make sure… and now, I am" said Teddy pretty proud of his accomplishment.

"How adorable!" said Ginny. "She's very likeable… and charming. Teddy, how do you know he likes her?"

"Well… I've been noticing some things" said Teddy. "He couldn't take his eyes of her… and neither could she. He seems to notice her every move and he always seems on the guard around her"

"They really are growing up" said Harry. Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

"At least Al is still one I could call my own-" said Ginny

"I wouldn't be quite sure about that" snickered Teddy.

"You can't be serious! He's THIRTEEN!" said Ginny. "I mean… crushes and all… I guess are fine… but he CAN'T be actually… in love"

"I think so too" said Teddy thinking. "But I'm convinced that he thoroughly convinced himself to consider his liking for HER"

"May I ask who this… HER is…?" asked Harry

"Well… it doesn't seem right and all" said Teddy just to see the reaction on Ginny's face.

"Out with it!" said Ginny

"Natasha Laurent" said Teddy taking cover.

"The daughter of Terrence Laurent?" asked Ginny

"That one"

Al always was the one who never failed to surprise. The Laurent family was known for their pure-blood Slytherin family. They weren't bad or anything but they were quite different from the Potters.

"That son of yours" said Harry. "Has… exotic taste" he said smiling.

* * *

(Victoire)

I, Victoire Weasley… (soon to be Lupin), was walking along Diagon Alley. I was going to pick up a few groceries for the Potters. It was the least I could do for all they've done for me. After choosing a pumpkin that looked the best I turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Hello, Professor Weasley" said Harriet Taylor. She was wearing a yellow dress and a light blue cloak. I thought she was a sweet girl… I tried denying she was a suck-up student but it was hard to resist.

"Oh Ms.Taylor"

"Please, prof, It's Harriet!" said Harriet. "You look lovely by the way" I looked at what I was wearing… it was a blue robe… uh… okay?

"You too" I replied

"Oh, you are TOO kind!" said Harriet spinning. Okaaaay… that was uncalled for.

"Harriet, dear" I said. I feel bad for thinking ill of her… I'm her "fave" teacher and she's always been nice to me. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"Oh… I told mumsie to go ahead home. I was wondering if I could help you with your groceries" she replied. I really didn't need the help… honestly…

"I don't really need help, dear. Don't worry you'self!" I said sweetly. She looked behind at the cart. I followed her gaze and saw I had a mountain going on.

"I insist! I'm not going anywhere if you don't let me!" she said as she pouted jokingly. Well… she is TRYING to help…

"Oh, okay then! If you insist! You sure your mother will be okay with that? Do you mind if I owl her to inform her you're with me…?"

"If you must!" said Harriet. "Where do you live?" said Harriet taking two of the bags of groceries with her.

"Oh… well… I'm not there for the weekend, you see" I replied.

"OH!! Where are we going to take these all? It seems like you won't be alone for some time… these are a LOT of food!"

"Well, James eats a lot" I said joking.

"James?" asked Harriet.

Oh crap. I just realized what I did. Harriet is walking with me to the Potter residence… where James will be. James… james james JAMESSS!!!

"James Potter? He's my cousin you know"

"He'll be over at the place we're going?" she said smiling.

"Uhm… actually… we're going to his place"

"And where might this place be?" asked Harriet livelier than ever before. "I don't happen to know where James lives"

"Are you sure he doesn't mind having you over? I mean, it's just you know… uh… his house and all… and it's something that he doesn't emphasize and all that…shizz". I stopped talking when I realized I wasn't making sense.

"James… was always the nice guy… he'll understand" said Harriet smiling proudly. Why do I have a feeling this is going to end BAD??

* * *

Please Review!! In two months or so… I'll be having a hella load of free time… which means I'll be sitting in front of the computer typing my heart out! 


End file.
